


play date

by miyatsumu



Series: play date au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu is a good friend, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is so confused, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SakuAtsu, Spoilers, Timeskip Haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyatsumu/pseuds/miyatsumu
Summary: “Good afternoon, Bokuto-san.”Bokuto Koutarou has never been so confused in his entire life.“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” He introduced. “Your play date.”"My what?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: play date au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994608
Comments: 134
Kudos: 414





	1. one

The bright streaks from the window cause Bokuto to open his eyes. The first thing that comes to mind is that his head is _killing_ him. He lets out a huge groan at how uncomfortable he is.

 _It’s the alcohol,_ Bokuto thinks. 

He couldn’t put his mind in the right state as he tried to recall from last night’s event. All that he knows is that MSBY Black Jackal had its congratulatory party. Bokuto remembers that he had a lot of fun last night, as the new recruit and his “student”, Hinata Shoyo, was there. 

The alcohol is also an addition. Bokuto doesn’t consider himself a heavy drinker but he’s certain that he drank more than he should have last night. Well, he deserves it after all that he’d done for the team. 

Bokuto feels another ache in his head once again. He couldn’t bring himself to stand up to get the kitchen to hydrate himself. His body feels tired and would rather stay in bed the whole day. 

After multiple attempts of trying to get out of bed mentally and physically, Bokuto decides to give up and closed his eyes in the hopes of reducing the burning sensation. 

The two knocks on the door interrupt his nap a few minutes later. He swears that he hears the angels sing because it’s about _damn_ time for someone to help him. Bokuto doesn’t really have the energy to respond and just stares at the door, waiting for a certain teammate to pop out. 

But then he remembers, this isn’t the place where the team lives together. 

This is his own place that he has for himself. He lives alone. 

Wait, how did he even get home?

No, wait, who’s in his place other than him right now? Bokuto’s the only one who knows his passcode as far as he knows? 

The unending questions seem to die when he sees a glimpse of black hair.

Oh, it’s Sakusa. 

“Sakusa!” Bokuto says cheerfully. “I didn’t expect you to take care of me! I’m so tou—”

He stops when he sees the person in front of him. The hair is different. There are no moles above the person’s right eye. He is also not wearing a mask.

That is definitely not Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

“Good afternoon, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto Koutarou has never been so confused in his entire life.

The male is standing by the door with a glass of water.

What on earth is going on?

“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” He introduced. “Your play date.” 

_"My what?"_


	2. two

**_Feeling lonely? Need a date? Or simply someone to be with?_ **

**_Worry no more because PLAY DATE has got you covered!_ **

**_PLAY DATE, as defined by Merriam Webster, is_ ** **_an arrangement for children to spend time together and play._ **

**_PLAY DATE is also an arrangement between two people to spend time together temporarily. Your PLAY DATE may be your temporary significant other, a plus one in an event, or someone you want to spend your time with and more!_ **

**_PLAY DATE is famous for its positive reviews with an average of 4.7/5! We guarantee that we provide the best and safe service for our clients. Simply provide us your basic information, age, ideal age, and ideal type and we are good to go!_ **

**_For inquiries, call +801-805-PLAY-DATE now!_ **

Akaashi reaches for the remote to turn the television off.

Meanwhile, Bokuto is still staring in disbelief due to the sudden turn of events. The silence in the room is unquestionable. It takes a while for Bokuto to speak up.

“Wait, I didn’t even sign up for this. I don’t understand.” 

Akaashi furrows his brows. “You didn’t?” 

Bokuto nods. “How long have you been doing this, Akaashi?” 

“Uh,” Akaashi starts fiddling with his fingers. “For a while now.”

“Oh.” is all Bokuto can say.

Actually, Bokuto does not know if he should say anything at this point. He’s confused about the whole situation.

“I haven’t seen you in like years,” Bokuto says. “I didn’t expect to run to you like this.” 

Akaashi just lets out a soft laugh. “Me too. It’s an odd job, to be honest.” 

“But it’s actually decent and pays well.” He adds. “I'm earning up for something."

“Oh wow, that’s cool.” Bokuto gives him a smile.

Silence again.

“Are you feeling better now, Bokuto-san?” 

Bokuto nods.

Akaashi stands up from the couch and gets the bouquet of flowers on the table. “These are for you.” 

“U-um, thanks.” Bokuto hopes that he doesn’t notice how flustered he is right now.

“Uh, I hope you like it.” Akaashi scratches his neck. “I remembered that you like baby’s breath. That’s why I chose that. Was I correct?”

“Y-yes. These are my favorite.” God, Bokuto just wants to dig his own grave right now out of embarrassment. “Thank you again.”

“Bokuto-san, get ready.” Akaashi ruffles his hair. “Let’s go on a date.”

Bokuto’s breath hitches. “H-huh?”

“It’s part of the contract.” Oh.

“I-I don’t know how to feel about this yet,” Bokuto exclaims. “I’m still confused. Why you?”

Bokuto swears he sees the change on Akaashi’s face. He feels guilty by his words.

“I can request a different play date for you if you’d like.” 

“No!” Bokuto stands up from his seat. “Please don’t take it the wrong way. It’s just,”

“I’m just shocked. That’s all.” He explains. “I mean, our friendship… you know… we kind of lost communication with each other. Now, we’re here. I’m just, I feel guilty. I feel really guilty, Akaashi.” The crack in Bokuto’s voice is heard when he mentions his name.

Tears start to form in his eyes and Bokuto tries his best to not let a single tear drop. He turns around, back facing Akaashi, and wipes his eyes. 

Once he’s calm, he faces Akaashi again.

“Bokuto-san, the past does not matter to me anymore. I do understand that we both have our own priorities.” Akaashi starts.

“Just so you know, what I’m doing here is work-related and nothing else. Even though the intention of this service is intimate, it should still remain professional.” He adds. “Meaning, no personal feelings involved.” 

Bokuto gulps. 

_No personal feelings involved._

“Yes, I understand that.” Bokuto exhales and lowers his head. “I’m sorry, Akaashi.” 

“It’s okay,” Akaashi replies. “I told you, it’s the past.”

“Okay.”

“Do you know who inquired about this play date for me?” Bokuto asks.

“Unfortunately, no,” Akaashi says. “You can call PLAY DATE at 801-805-PLAY—”

“Okay, I’ll just request for a refund—”

“That can’t do.” Akaashi cuts him off. “This service is non-refundable. It’s part of the contract.”

“What?”

“Like what I’ve said earlier, if you don’t feel comfortable having me as your play date. I can request a change of play date for you.” He explains. Akaashi pulls out his phone to dial the number. “You have the option to do that since you’re subscribed to a three month period with play date—”

“WHAT?” Bokuto shrieks. “Did I hear it right? Three months?” 

“Yes, but not every day in those three months.” 

Akaashi coughs. “We can set up our meeting schedule. Every other day, three times a week, whatever feels best for you. I’ll adjust.”

“If you _really_ oppose this idea then we can just not meet each other. Although it’s against the rules and I’m the only one getting benefit if that happens because I’ll still get paid.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Bokuto says. “I thought it was like a one-time thing, like a free trial or something.” 

“It’s not, Bokuto-san. Again, you can request a different play date or stick with me for the next three months.” 

“The three-month subscription is quite expensive, I have to admit.” Akaashi gives Bokuto a look. “But it also comes with inclusions such as gifts and dates.” 

“And if a client signs up for a three month period, which is also the service’s maximum period, the agency picks the rank A play dates for the clients,” Akaashi adds. “Here I am.” 

“Therefore, Bokuto-san, I won’t disappoint since I am a rank A play date.” 

Bokuto has his mouth agape for a while now. 

“This service is non-refundable. Since it wasn’t you who signed up for this service,” Akaashi says. “You better put that person’s money into good use.”

“So, Bokuto-san,” The way Akaashi’s voice sounds deeper than before gets Bokuto feeling nervous and intimidated. “Are you going to call the agency and request a change of play date?”

“Or are you going out on a date with me?” 

Where is the Akaashi’s confidence coming from? Because Bokuto has never felt this hot and bothered. 

_No personal feelings involved._

Honestly, Bokuto has no choice. He could just go for the illegal option that Akaashi suggested and not meet with the play date at all. But he then thinks of the price that the person paid for the service. 

Bokuto probably thinks that the person who paid sees him as a desperate man looking for a significant other.

Bokuto scoffs at that thought. 

But Akaashi is his play date.

He can’t let the opportunity go.

This could be his chance.

“I’ll go get ready.” Bokuto says. “Give me thirty minutes.” 

He leaves the living room and heads to his room. 

“Okay.” Akaashi nods. “You still reek of alcohol so take your time.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yells from his bedroom. “I am your _client._ ”

Bokuto slams the door playfully. 

It’s unfortunate that Bokuto didn't hear the giggle coming from Akaashi.

On the other side of the door, Bokuto stares into space. He couldn’t believe what had just happened.

And god, did he really smell like alcohol when Akaashi was there?

Bokuto rolls his eyes and retrieves his phone resting at the counter. 

The usual notifications from the team’s group chat take up the most notifications and others are from his social media accounts.

But a text from a certain teammate gets him fuming.

**[Tsum-Tsum] 11:45 AM:**

**I hope you liked my present, Bo-kun! :)**

**[Bokuto] 12:51 PM:**

**Count your days, Miya.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i'll be updating this every other day (hopefully)!
> 
> while you're at it thank you for leaving kudos + comments i appreciate it sooo much 
> 
> i also have other finished works and it would mean a lot if you can give it a read :)


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto calls the mastermind behind this, Atsumu.

"I hate you."

"Hello to you too, Bokuto." A laugh is heard from the other end of the line.

"Honestly," Bokuto starts. "I meant what I texted, count your days."

"Woah there," Atsumu whistles. "I'm the team's regular setter. Losing me is like losing a part of your life."

"Whatever," Bokuto scoffs. "How did you even hear of play date anyway? And why put me into this mess?" 

"Well, you seem lonely lately, Bo-kun."

Bokuto just rolls his eyes. "Maybe I am, but not desperate to the point where I think a play date is necessary." 

"Atsumu, just because you have Sakusa doesn't mean you can look down on me!"

"Hey! I'm just helpin' ya!" Atsumu defends himself.

"Yeah right," Bokuto says with sarcasm.

"Speaking about Sakusa, I thought he was at my place today. I was almost touched, ‘Tsum. You know how Sakusa is, right? He seems cold and distant and I thought that his true colors would finally show!" He whisper-yelled. “The guy happened to be the play date.”

"Bo, were ya still drunk when ya woke up? It seemed like it," Atsumu replies. "Why would Sakusa come to ya place?"

"He's a teammate and friend after all, I thought he would lend me a hand in times where I feel vulnerable." Bokuto explains himself. “He’s been really nice lately, don’t you think?”

"Really?" A chuckle follows. “I feel like a proud boyfriend.”

Bokuto can hear the happiness in Atsumu’s voice. Sakusa and Atsumu have been together for a few months now. Even Bokuto noticed the change in Sakusa’s behavior. At the same time, he’s surprised that someone like Sakusa Kiyoomi would fall in love with Miya Atsumu. 

"Anyway, how's the play date that I chose for ya? I tried to be a little specific with the ideal type and I hope I didn't disappoint. I was informed that your play date is rank A so it better not be." 

"You don't know who my play date is?"

"Uh huh."

"I hate you."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know."

"You can't believe who the play date is," Bokuto tries to sound thrilling with the revelation. "It's Akaashi Keiji."

"You're right, I can't believe!" Sarcasm is evident in Atsumu's voice.

Bokuto groans. "I'm serious, 'Tsum. Why on earth would I lie about that? How specific were you with my ideal type?"

"Wait, you're actually serious? Akaashi the Fukurodani setter?"

"Yes, Akaashi Keiji. My setter during my Fukurodani years, and close friend Akaashi Keiji."

"Damn," Atsumu sighs. "Gonna give this play date agency five stars. I've never felt so satisfied!"

"Atsumu, are you serious right now? I said that my play date is Akaashi Keiji the Fukurodani setter and I forgot to add this, my ex close friend."

"Ya make it sound like ya were in a relationship or something." 

"But 'Tsum, I don't know how to face him right now. After our friendship has drifted all these years and all!" 

"I know that, Bo. Maybe now's the time to fix that."

"I really want to and I would, you know?" Bokuto lets out a sigh. "I'm mentally weak as hell, Atsumu!"

"I thought I was fine without him then this stuff happened. Today, he gave me a bouquet of baby's breath and told me that he bought it because he remembered that it was my favorite!" Bokuto exclaims. "And you expect me to be okay?"

"Uh yeah? Well, I'm rea—"

"It's okay, Atsumu. You didn't know it would be him, I understand that." 

"Don’t take it the wrong way, Bo. I’m just looking out for you,” Bokuto hears him exhale. “I mean, I noticed that you haven’t been doing well during practice lately? Last night was proof that the real Bokuto was unleashed, the carefree and energetic Bokuto.”

Bokuto can’t help but sigh at the realization. Even Bokuto himself noticed the changes too. Volleyball plays a big part of his life now and slacking off is the last thing he wants to happen. Somehow, he’s thankful that last night events gave him some sort of relief from what’s been going on lately. 

Atsumu doesn’t stop there. “Now that we’re on a break, I thought that signing you up for this play date thing would somehow help you, ya get it?”

“If you feel uncomfortable, you can just not meet him,” Atsumu suggests. “But, heck, ya play date happens to be Akaashi? I think this is a sign to clear things up!”

“But it’s up to you, Bokuto. No pressure or anythin’. I’m really sorry if you’re against it. I’ll try to do somethin’ about it —”

“I told you it’s okay ‘Tsum. I have to admit,” Bokuto interrupts him. “I’m glad that it magically and luckily appears to be Akaashi and not some guy or else I would’ve immediately declined.”

An exhale is heard. “Alrighty then, good luck!”

“Thank you, ‘Tsum. Say hi to Sakusa for me.” 

Bokuto ends the call and sets his phone down. Another breath escapes his lips as he tries again to understand the whole situation. Bokuto could be binge-watching a series right now but he ends up being under the same roof as his old friend.

Surprisingly, he somehow loses track of the time. He checks the phone to see that he only has approximately twenty minutes left to prepare. Bokuto pulls his hair slightly and lets out a groan because he still has to shower, pick an outfit, and style his hair.

_ Wait, didn’t Akaashi say that he reeks alcohol? _

Another groan.

“Do I really smell like alcohol?” Bokuto asks himself and takes a sniff at the shirt he’s wearing. He cringes at the thought that he hasn’t changed his outfit from last night. “This is so embarrassing.” 


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi explains the rules.

The two end up at a local cafe near Bokuto’s place. Due to his busy schedule, Bokuto never had the opportunity to stroll around. The sweet aroma coming from the cafe automatically lures them in and they decide to eat lunch there.

"I'll pay," Bokuto immediately says and pulls out his wallet from his pocket.

Akaashi swats Bokuto's arm and gives the cashier his card. "No, I'll pay."

"Wait, is it okay? I mean," Bokuto scratches his head. "My meal's more expensive than yours."

"I told you, Bokuto-san. Dates are already prepaid. Don't worry."

Bokuto sighs in response. "Okay then."

Both of them leave the counter and sit on the vacant spot near the window. Only a few people are occupying the other seats. Bokuto assumes that it's because it's already past lunchtime.

"Akaashi, do you know this place?"

"Yes. I did a bit of research before today." Akaashi replies.

"Oh, it's nice." Bokuto looks down to avoid eye contact, "I've heard of it before but I've never had the time to go here."

Akaashi gives him a smile, "I'm glad."

On the other side of the table, Bokuto tries his hardest to look unbothered but he’s silently suffering. He feels his heart feel a little heavy whenever Akaashi gives him a smile. For years of knowing and having Akaashi around during his high school years, it's evident that the smiles he’s currently showing are forced. 

Minutes of silence has passed and Bokuto wishes that the food would arrive immediately to ease the tension between the two of them. 

Bokuto's a cheerful and friendly person, as others would say. But looking at this situation, these traits are suddenly put into question because he looks like a nervous wreck around the male.

After what seems like hours, their food finally arrives and Bokuto’s stomach grumbles at the sight. It's probably more than twelve hours since he hasn't taken a bite. Bokuto quickly grabs the piece of bread and takes it into his mouth without any hesitation. 

On the corner of his eye, he sees Akaashi’s stare at him. He has not started eating yet and Bokuto feels a little conscious of what he had just done. It’s only their first  _ date  _ and Bokuto’s table manners make him feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry," Akaashi apologizes and takes a sip of his coffee. "I forgot that this is your first meal today. I could've taken you out somewhere else."

Bokuto doesn't reply. Instead, he takes another bite and savors it.

After a few more bites, Bokuto asks him a question.

"Akaashi, how long have you been doing this?"

Akaashi takes a napkin and wipes it on his mouth, "I think it’s been a year, why?

"Nothing, I'm just curious."

"It’s a weird job, isn’t it?” Akaashi says amusingly.

Bokuto giggles, making the atmosphere lighter. “Kind of, no offense. But it seems like you like it.”

“Like what I’ve said before,” Akaashi recalls. “It’s not bad and it pays well.”

The volleyball player gives him a nod. 

“I’m trying to save up for a master’s degree.”

“Oh!” Bokuto’s eyes widen. “That’s pretty cool, actually. Good luck with that.”

Bokuto’s aware that Akaashi pursued a program related to writing. He can’t recall it correctly. 

Silence again. 

This dead atmosphere keeps on returning and it’s starting to irk him. Bokuto has a lot of expectations in mind of what could’ve happened if he reunites with Akaashi. Looking at the current situation, it’s unfortunate to say that it’s different from what he had expected. Bokuto imagined it to be nostalgic if he gets ahold of him again and having fun and meaningless conversations just like in high school.

It was him who would always initiate the conversation between them. Be it something about nonsense, volleyball, or any other topic, Akaashi surprisingly coped up with him and his energy. During their days in Fukurodani, it was him who does the first move on anything. Akaashi willingly followed and rode with Bokuto’s antics. Though there were times where he was scolded by the setter because of his actions. 

Despite the difference in their personalities, they had a pretty solid friendship outside volleyball. 

“Anyway, let’s settle this first.” Akaashi breaks the silence.

Bokuto furrows his eyebrows, “What’s there to settle?”

“Well, I would like to inform you about the rules first before we continue this,” Akaashi explains, “These are the rules that we must follow no matter what.”

When Akaashi sees Bokuto nodding, he starts, “First, the relationship established between the play date and the client must be consensual.”

“Of course,” he replies. “Go on.”

“Second,” Akaashi gives him a look. “Skinship is limited to hand-holding and hugging.  Violating this would immediately forfeit your subscription.”

“You know what that means, right?”

Bokuto chokes. “I… yes.” 

“Pet names or nicknames, and  _ I love you’s  _ are fine as long as it’s consented between the couple, by the way,” Akaashi adds. “Would you like that, Bokuto-san?”

“Uh…” he looks down in embarrassment. “I’ll think about it. What’s the third rule?”

“Third, once the subscription is finished and the client is interested in a new subscription, he or she will have to wait for another six months after the previous subscription.”

“Why’s that?"

“I assume that it’s to give way for other clients,” Akaashi explains. “And I believe that six months is the minimum waiting time since it depends on the availability of the play dates. So if that client wants to avail a specific play date again, there’s no guarantee that the client would get it.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on getting one after.” Bokuto jokes.

Bokuto sees Akaashi press his lips on a straight line. “Anyway, for the fourth one,” 

“The client is not allowed to contact the play date when the subscription is over.”

“Akaashi, about the fourth rule…” Bokuto shyly asks. “I mean, we can keep contact once this ends, right? As… friends?”

_ Just like before.  _

“I believe so, Bokuto-san. It still depends, I’m a pretty hard person to contact.” Akaashi replies. “I change my number after a long term contract. We’re also not allowed to have social media accounts.”

“That’s tough,” Bokuto says. 

“I mean, if doing that helps me avoid being chased around by my previous clients, then I don’t really mind.” a chuckle escapes from Akaashi’s mouth. “I had clients who attempted to get in touch with me after the subscription. Some even wanted to make this play date real.”

“And this is where the last rule applies,” Akaashi concludes. 

“No personal feelings involved.” 

Bokuto tries to ignore the slight lump in his throat. 

_ No personal feelings involved. _

_ No personal feelings involved. _

_ No personal feelings involved. _

“Uh, is that all?” Bokuto asks.

He nods, “That’s pretty much it.” 

Bokuto takes his beverage and drinks from it. The sound of him swallowing hopefully can’t be heard from the other side of the table. It might take Bokuto a while to process this.

_ What did he expect, anyway? _

_ What did the play in play date fail to explain? _

Bokuto clears his throat, “Okay.” 

_ He understands. _

_ He will have to understand.  _

“Okay, one more thing.” his play date says, “I would like to have clarifications about this matter. Please answer truthfully.”

Bokuto nods. 

“Do you have any date preferences? Do you prefer indoors or outdoors? Do you prefer to be like with other people as well or you want privacy? Do you like giving you flowers or gifts often?”

The numerous questions take him back, “Uh, it doesn’t really matter if it’s indoors or outdoors but it could vary depending on my mood.”

Akaashi takes a pen from his bag. It takes Bokuto a while to continue because Akaashi looks like he’s searching for something. He hears Akaashi sigh and takes a clean napkin from the table. Akaashi starts jotting down. “Go on.”

“Uh…” Bokuto rests his chin on his hand, “Anything’s fine with me, I’m not picky or anything. I would like both of us to enjoy whatever we do. The gifts are okay, but it’s not necessary.” 

“Though it would be nice to like try out new things too,” he adds. “Such as… ice skating? Something like that, I don’t mind.”

Akaashi nods, still jotting down on the napkin. “Anything else, Bokuto-san?”

“I don’t really mind, Akaashi. It’s your job, surprise me.” Bokuto tries not the sarcasm be heard in his voice.

He lets out a little laugh. “I know it’s my job, but it’s the first time I’ve been assigned to a client for a three month subscription.” 

“I’m trying not to disappoint yo — my client.”

“Okay then,” Bokuto laughs. “Do you have more questions?”

“What do expect from me?”

“What?” he scratches his head, “Can you elaborate? I’m not sure if I understood it correctly.”

“Like,” Akaashi starts, “What kind of boyfriend do you want me to be?”

Bokuto’s heartbeat speeds up at the foreign word.  _ Boyfriend.  _ It’s confusing, he has to admit. Feeling these emotions would be normal, right? That’s the whole point of it. Although it’s temporary, and Bokuto would have to stop these emotions afterward. 

“Do you want me to act like a bad boy? Clingy? More on the serious or cheerful side? You know…” The seriousness is present in his voice as he writes the other information given to him.

Bokuto tries to hold in his laughter. “Wait, are you actually serious right now?”

He sees Akaashi taking a look at him and looks down again. “I — I always ask my clients that.”

“Just be yourself, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi stops writing, “Care to elaborate?”

“Just,” Bokuto scratches the back of his neck. “Act whatever feels best for you. Don’t feel forced.”

Akaashi sees the genuine smile on his face. 

“Okay.” 

“For the schedule,” he says. “I have this week off, just text me beforehand.”

Akaashi keeps the napkin that he wrote on, “Got it. Do you want to do anything after this? Or are you still feeling tired?”

“If it’s alright with you, I would like to wrap this up for today.” Bokuto answers, “I want to stay at home and rest for a while.”

“Of course,” Akaashi says, “Do you need to buy painkillers or buy something on the way —”

“I’m good, Akaashi. Don’t worry,” Bokuto assures him.

Akaashi stands up from his seat, “Alright, let me drop you off.” 

Without answering, Bokuto does the same as well and exits the cafe. 

The place they ate it is approximately fifteen minutes away from Bokuto’s condominium. It hasn’t been that long since he started staying there. It took Bokuto a few more months and matches to afford the unit. During the seasons, he stays with his teammates in a different place but he prefers to relax at his own place on his breaks. 

Even though Bokuto describes himself as cheerful and active, he also prefers to spend some days alone. 

The two of them enter the lobby and gives the receptionist and the guard a nod. 

“The security’s kind of tight here,” Bokuto says to him, “How did you even enter the building _and_ my unit?”

“Oh, about that,” Akaashi chuckles and fixes his hair, “I was with Atsumu when I got here. The people in the lobby looked at him as if he were a celebrity or something. It was funny.”

“And I think he knows your door passcode, so that’s why I got in there. He told me that you were drunk and apparently my first task as a play date was to take care of you.” 

_ Of course, it had to be Atsumu.  _

_ And, why is his door passcode easy to guess? It’s surprising that Atsumu actually knows his birthdate.  _

“Atsumu lives in the same building, just a couple of floors below mine.”

The elevator door opens and they both head to where his unit is located.

“Are you sure you’re fine, Bokuto?” Akaashi asks one last time before they part ways. 

“Yes, I am. Thank you for today.” Bokuto smiles at him. 

He nods. “Okay, I’ll see you later.” 

Bokuto gives him one last look before he closes the door in front of him. When Akaashi is no longer in sight, he rests his back on the door and takes a deep breath to sink in today’s events.

_ What did just happen? _

Before he could think of anything, he gets his phone from his pocket and dials a number. 

“Hello, this is Bokuto Koutarou of unit 4692, I just entered a few minutes ago.” Bokuto says, “Please give the person I was with today a visitor pass from now on.”

“Okay, sir, will do.” The receptionist replies. “What is this person’s relation to you?”

“He’s my boyfriend.” 


	5. five

**[Bokuto] 6:21 PM:**

**Are you busy?**

**Come over!**

**[Akaashi] 6:25 PM:**

**Right now?**

**[Bokuto] 6:25 PM:**

**Yeah?**

**Let’s just hang out and watch a movie and eat at my place :)**

**[Akaashi] 6:32 PM:**

**Okay, be there soon**

**[Bokuto] 6:34 PM:**

**Alright, I might take a shower while I wait**

**I’ll leave the door unlocked**

  
  
  


“Miyu-chan,” Akaashi says in a sweet voice.

The female beside him looks up and smiles. “Yes?”

“I hope you had fun tonight,” Akaashi says. Miyu holds his hand tighter in response.

Their walk home is silent. Meanwhile, Akaashi is silently planning to choose the right words he’s about to say later.

Their pace slows down as they reach her house.

“I did, actually,” she reassures. “Even if it was just for a couple of days.”

“I’m glad.” Relief is evident in his voice.

Without him knowing, Akaashi is pulled into a tight hug. He hears Miyu take a deep breath while in his embrace. “When can I see you again?”

“If the client is interested in a new subscription, he or she will have to wait for —”

“Six months,” Miyu interrupts him. “I get it.”

Akaashi ruffles her hair and smiles. “Good.” 

Miyu breaks the physical contact and stares at Akaashi longingly. Akaashi, on the other hand, is unsure what to do.

“Thank you for making this week memorable, Akaashi. I look forward to seeing you again in six months, hopefully.” 

Akaashi pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “Likewise.” 

“Akaashi,” Miyu starts. “I think I like —”

Before she can finish her sentence, Akaashi cuts her off.

_ “Your one-week play date subscription ends now. Please don’t forget to leave a rating on the service and play date on our website. Should you have any inquiries, contact us at 801-805-PLAY-DATE. Thank you for choosing play date and we hope to see you again!”  _

It’s the umpteenth time Akaashi has said this to his clients in this job. Despite saying this numerous times, he still feels uneasy sometimes. He recites the same thing all over again at the end of the client’s subscription as if he is reciting his favorite quote.

“Akaashi…” he can hear the pleading in her voice.

Akaashi, without any thought, bows. “Thank you, Miyu-san, for being with me in the past week.”

Before he turns around, the female pulls his arm. “Akaashi, just,”

“Miyu-san, I wish you good luck in the future,” Akaashi exclaims. “I have to go because there’s an appointment I have to attend to attend.” 

Miyu looks at him in shock. He waits for her reply as she currently has her mouth agape.

When no words came out from her, he says, “Thank you for your time, Miyu-san.”

Akaashi quickly turns around and leaves. Akaashi doesn’t bother to look at her priceless reaction at what he has done.

A normal person would feel guilty if they are in his shoes. To leave the person behind without any explanations is simply cruel. If there’s something Akaashi feels bothered about in his job, it would have to be this, the farewell. 

He feels like he is at fault whenever this kind of situation happens to him. Akaashi has no choice, it is his job after all. At the back of his mind, he knows he is not responsible for this. 

This is the  _ play  _ in play date. One must not expect anything serious after all is over.

It takes him a few more clients to get used to this situation until he considers it a normal occurrence for him. This is the kind of client he despises the most. The agency, even he himself, made the rules clear in the beginning.

Fortunately, most of his clients remained professional on the last day and even after that. Unlike Miyu, he senses that she might have broken a rule without her realizing it. 

And Akaashi believes it’s the last rule she has broken. He is sure of it. 

_ No personal feelings involved. _

He has sympathy as well. To put himself in his client’s shoes, it must be hard not to catch real feelings afterward. 

Again, he has no choice. This is his job. He would have to deal with it. 

Akaashi takes this as a lesson. Next time, he will have to make sure to emphasize the last rule to his future clients.

He hails a cab and enters immediately. 

After telling the driver the location, he relaxes on the cab’s seat. Akaashi pulls his phone from his pocket and opens the message Bokuto sent him a few minutes ago. He types in his reply.

**[Akaashi] 6:40 PM:**

**See you.**

Once the message is delivered, he lifts his glasses and massages the bridge of his nose. Akaashi didn’t expect his night to be eventful.

* * *

“Bokuto?” 

Akaashi closes the door behind him. When no one replies, he checks the time instead.

_ 6:57 PM. _

Bokuto must be in the shower, Akaashi assumes. 

He takes a seat on the couch in the living room to wait.

Akaashi observes his surroundings and realizes that Bokuto’s place feels big. The nice view of the city surely adds to the beauty of his client’s place.

_ Bokuto plays for a V-League Division 1 volleyball team. His paycheck must be big. _

The view from the window is mesmerizing, Akaashi has to admit. 

“Akaashi!” his thoughts are interrupted by his voice. 

Akaashi looks behind to see Bokuto’s head peeking through the door, hair still wet. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in!”

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san. I just arrived.”

“I’m almost done,” Bokuto rubs the towel on his wet hair, his arm flexing at the action. Akaashi avoids it and focuses on his face. “I have some food flyers on the fridge, just choose for a while. I’ll be there in a few.”

Then, Akaashi notices Bokuto’s naked lower body peeking out. It’s not his intention to check him out, but the way Bokuto’s body looks so defined catches his gaze.

It’s the volleyball training. 

Akaashi has to stop.

He tries not to look flustered at what Bokuto has unintentionally flashed him. 

Gaining his composure, he answers. “Okay.” 

Bokuto smiles and closes the door. 

It takes a few seconds for Akaashi to compose himself and he heads to the kitchen to look for the flyers.

The kitchen looks just as nice as the ones you see in the magazines. The design of the island kitchen suits and complements the other parts of Bokuto’s unit as well. 

Akaashi takes the flyers that are attached by fridge magnets. He skims at the flyers one by one, hoping that there’s something that both of them can enjoy. 

One thing he notices while checking out the flyers is that they’re all fast food. 

Akaashi tries not to sound disgusted at Bokuto’s food preferences. He attaches the flyers back to the fridge. 

* * *

“Akaashi, have you chosen anything? Oh.” 

Bokuto halts steps when he sees Akaashi’s back on him. It takes a while for him to register that Akaashi is cooking.

“You have a nice kitchen, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi stays at his position as he moves the pan. “You don’t mind if I use it, right?”

Instead of replying, Bokuto stares in shock. 

He takes a seat while he waits for Akaashi to finish up. 

“It’s usually Sakusa who uses the kitchen whenever he and Atsumu visit,” says Bokuto. “I don’t know how to cook, to be honest.”

Bokuto hears him laugh. “Well, I’m surprised that the ingredients aren’t rotten yet.” 

“Hey!” Bokuto slams the table playfully. “I just went grocery shopping yesterday.”

“‘Kay then,” Akaashi replies, still not facing Bokuto. 

A few minutes later, Akaashi places the dish on the table. “I hope you like curry.” 

Bokuto smiles at him. “It’s one of my favorites.” 

* * *

“Akaashi, I didn’t know you wear glasses,” Bokuto points out.

“I usually wear contacts, but it sometimes makes me uncomfortable for wearing it too long.” 

“It suits you.” Bokuto compliments.

“You told me to be myself,” Akaashi reminds him. “Here’s the real me, I prefer wearing glasses instead.”

Bokuto laughs and starts to check the films displayed on the screen. There are familiar film posters, some sounds foreign to him, and so forth. 

“What genre do you like, Akaashi?” 

“I’m okay with any genre,” he answers. “But I do like action movies, like Marvel.” 

“Ooh, yeah! Let’s go watch Endgame then.” 

“You sure about that?” Akaashi asks. “It’s three hours long.”

“It’s okay! I’ve always wanted to watch this. Atsumu already watched it with Sakusa so I don’t have anyone to watch it with.”

“Okay.”

Bokuto presses play and makes himself comfortable on the couch.

Believe it or not, Bokuto has wanted to watch the film for so long. After he knew that Atsumu and Sakusa ditched him, he didn’t have the motive and time to watch the film despite how much he wanted too.

When Bokuto turns to look at Akaashi, he notices how Akaashi still looks as if he’s in a stranger’s house. He is  _ technically  _ a stranger, but seeing Akaashi so tense right now adds to the awkwardness.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto says quietly.  “Do… do you want to cuddle?” 

Akaashi stares at him in response and Bokuto feels embarrassed by it. Bokuto breaks the eye contact quickly and stares at the screen. 

“Only if you’re comfortable, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto looks at him again. He gathers enough courage to get himself  _ physically  _ closer to Akaashi. 

What Bokuto doesn’t expect is for Akaashi to rest his arm on his back. “Is this okay?”

Akaashi’s eyes are trained on the television.

“Y-yeah… As long as you're fine w-with it...” Bokuto mentally slaps himself for stuttering. He proceeds to wrap his arm on Akaashi's waist. “This is allowed right?”

Akaashi hums and finally makes himself comfortable.

Bokuto and Akaashi watch the film together, snuggled in each other’s arms. 

What they’re doing right now feels foreign for Bokuto. Even though he can’t say no to cuddling, it bothers him that Akaashi doesn’t look as affected by it. Akaashi has been working as a play date for long and Bokuto assumes that it’s not the first time he was asked for cuddles. Bokuto’s impressed that Akaashi doesn’t feel weird by it even with someone he doesn’t know well.

In this case, though, Bokuto is someone Akaashi knows well. That’s what Bokuto thinks. 

_ Does Akaashi not look bothered by it at all? _

Bokuto ignores the thought and focuses on the action in front of them. 

About an hour in the film, Akaashi feels his phone vibrate. 

He takes his phone out slowly, hoping not to distract Bokuto who looks like about to fall asleep any moment now.

The message ends up him sighing in pity. In response, he deletes the message and blocks the number.

On the other hand, Bokuto doesn’t miss what he just saw on Akaashi’s phone. In their current position, he had a good view of the text. He didn’t mean to intervene, but he can’t help feel slightly worried about the text Akaashi received.

**[Miyu] 8:47 PM:**

**Akaashi please**

**Let’s talk about this**

Bokuto tries his best not to let the text message affect him.

It is Akaashi’s job, after all. To be like this.

He is a play date.

But, Akaashi is Bokuto’s play date. 

He will enjoy Akaashi’s company for now. 


	6. six

The ache on Bokuto’s back wakes him up. He finds himself in a very awkward position on the couch and hopes that this discomfort wouldn’t affect his performance when goes back for volleyball training in a few days. 

Bokuto lets out a yawn. He’s not sure what time it is already but based on the view of his window, he assumes that it’s only early in the morning. His body doesn’t move at spaces out for a while. 

Then it hits him.

He was with Akaashi last night. 

Bokuto checks the other side of the couch, hoping that the person he’s looking for is there. 

Sadly, he is met with an unoccupied space on the other side of the couch and his mouth leaves a sigh in disappointment. Akaashi must have left last night without saying anything to him.

A groan escapes from him. How come he fell asleep watching a movie that he’s been looking forward to for a long time? Now that he thinks of it, he might have fallen asleep in Akaashi’s embrace and he feels embarrassed by it. What if it made Akaashi uncomfortable with his actions? Did he have a hard time escaping his touch?

What Bokuto almost doesn’t notice is that the couch is filled with pillows and a blanket, making him confused. Although having pillows while watching a movie isn’t a bad idea, the problem is he doesn’t recall bringing his  _ bedroom  _ pillows to the living room. 

It takes a while for Bokuto to process everything and finally leaves the couch. He races to the kitchen to hydrate himself from his unending thoughts. When he’s about to put his lips on the cup of water, Bokuto almost drops what he’s holding as he turns around.

There’s breakfast on the table. The sight of eggs and bacon makes Bokuto drool. 

Bokuto widens his eyes in surprise at the strange sight but it quickly fades when he sees a note attached next to the dish. 

**_Bokuto-san,_ **

**_It’s true that I love Marvel movies but I didn’t expect myself to fall asleep while watching it. I’m sorry that I ended up sleeping over unintentionally._ **

**_To make up for it, I made you breakfast. The food might have gone cold when you read this, just heat it. I hope I made enough for you._ **

**_I didn’t want to wake you up so I brought the pillows and blanket from your room. I apologize that I intruded on your personal space but I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable._ **

**_Thank you for inviting me over. Let me know if you’re free and want to hang out again._ **

**_Love, Akaashi_ **

His first thought when Bokuto reads the message is how _dry_ it sounds to him. Not that Bokuto is not complaining though, he did mention that Akaashi should be himself after all. It’s no surprise that Akaashi is still formal as ever just like in high school.

But his heart skips a beat when he sees  _ Love, Akaashi  _ at the end of the note. The worries lingering in his head stops and he notes that he should thank Akaashi later through text.

Before he could think any further, the doorbell rings. Confusion takes over as to how someone could be in his place early in the morning. Bokuto doesn’t remember ordering something online or inviting someone over.

He places the note on the table and goes to the entrance to his place. He looks at the small screen attached to the wall to see who it is. When he sees two familiar places, Bokuto doesn’t hesitate to open the door for them.

“Bo-kun!” Atsumu singsongs. Bokuto opens the door widely to let the guests in.

Bokuto sees Sakusa enter as well. “Sakusa, you’re here too!” 

“It took me quite a while for me to convince him and have breakfast at yours!” Atsumu proudly says. He points at Sakusa holding two bowls in his hands. “See, we’ve made extra so we can eat together! Let’s put your plates into use.”

“It seems like Bokuto made his breakfast already,” Sakusa comments as he sees the food displayed on the table. 

Atsumu and Sakusa are too quick on their feet to see what’s happening in the kitchen. Bokuto feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment as he’s trying to come up with an explanation. He quickly takes Akaashi’s note from the table before any of them can notice and read it. 

Bokuto doesn’t have to lie. They all know about the play date that’s going on with him. The fact that Bokuto  _ might  _ be enjoying Atsumu’s gift makes him flustered and would definitely boost his friend’s ego. “Uh, Akaashi did it for me.”

The silence makes Bokuto shyer than ever.

“You better thank me,” Sakusa places the bowls on the table. “I suggested that Atsumu should put  _ someone who’s a good cook  _ in your ideal type when he signed you up for this thing."

Bokuto, on the other hand, expects Sakusa to react this way. “Haha, yeah. Thank you? I guess. What made you think that?”

“I told Atsumu that you seemed to enjoy his brother’s onigiris when Osamu brought us one time during practice.” he hears Atsumu grunt at the mention of his brother’s name. 

Atsumu doesn’t say anything and sits on one of the chairs. To break the silence, Bokuto pushes the breakfast Akaashi made. “You can have some of it if you’d like!”

The three of them get their respective plates and feast on the breakfast Sakusa and Akaashi made.

Bokuto feels kind of weird to see Atsumu silent. He’s usually the talkative one whenever they eat together and sometimes Sakusa has to scold Atsumu to not talk too much especially with food in his mouth. 

After a while, Bokuto no longer feels bothered by the silence when Atsumu speaks up. “Akaashi’s a great cook!”

Sakusa, beside Atsumu, nods in agreement. Atsumu continues his praises. “Bokuto, tell me everythin’. Did he come by to cook your food? Don’t treat him as if he’s your personal chef!”

Then Atsumu rambles on how he wishes they could’ve arrived earlier in the hopes of bumping into his play date. 

“Am not,” Bokuto scoffs and takes the food into his mouth. “He slept over? And he cooked food before he left.”

“Oh god,” Atsumu gasps. He turns to look at Sakusa. “He seems to like my gift, Omi-kun!”

“Yeah, yeah, stop rambling, ‘Tsumu.” Sakusa replies and focuses on his food. “I’m happy for you, Bokuto. It’s nice to have someone who can cook around.”

Bokuto smiles at him. Atsumu doesn’t look pleased with his boyfriend’s remark. “Kiyoomi! Are ya implying something?”

“What do you mean, Atsumu?” Bokuto asks.

“It’s nothing, Bo.” Sakusa answers instead and takes a look at Atsumu. “But someone almost burnt the place down.”

“That was one time, Omi!” Atsumu says in embarrassment. “For the record, I  _ did not  _ burn the food! You’re exaggerating!”

A laugh escapes Bokuto’s mouth. “Enlighten me.”

Atsumu clears his throat. “Earlier this week, I wanted to do something for Kiyoomi. He’s always the one who cooks so I decided to surprise him by making him dinner!”

“Yeah, but the  _ burning  _ smell woke me up from my nap,” Sakusa emphasizes, making Atsumu embarrassed. 

Atsumu sigh in defeat as he doesn’t have anything to defend himself. “You still love me right?”

“Maybe you can sign me up for a play date too.”

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu whines and shakes Sakusa. Meanwhile, Sakusa ignores him and continues to eat his breakfast. 

It goes on for a while until Bokuto cuts it out. “Anyway, what brings you here today?”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” Atsumu stops and takes a sip of water. “Do ya wanna go shopping with me and Omi today? It’s our first break in a while, I wanted to hang around more before we undergo training again.” 

“I just saw you guys last week,” Bokuto lets out a groan jokingly. “I’m sick of seeing both of your faces and your constant flirting!”

“Eh, ya just bitter,” Atsumu replies. “Maybe in time, it’s ya and Akaashi who’ll outdo us.”

“Hey! It’s your fault it ended up like this!”

“You’re not complaining, Bo-kun.” 

Bokuto’s about to refuse but Sakusa interrupts. “Sorry, when I heard that your former teammate —”

“ And friend,” Atsumu adds.

“Yes, and friend,” Sakusa continues. “What I’m about to say is disgusting but, I think it’s a sign.”

“See! Even Sakusa feels the same way!” 

Bokuto rolls his eyes and takes the utensils to the sink. “Yeah, right, finish up.”

“So are ya joining us?” he can hear the excitement in Atsumu’s voice.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you guys in an hour or so.”

Atsumu lets out a quiet  _ yes.  _ “Alright!”

“He’s probably going to shop so he can look good for Akaashi.” Sakusa says.

“Get out, both of you,  _ now. _ ”

* * *

“Akaashi, can I ask you something?” Bokuto asks during their  _ date  _ a few days after. 

The two of them are currently strolling in the mall, looking for something to do to entertain themselves. 

“You already did,” Akaashi jokes. “What is it?”

“You said that you’re earning up for a master’s degree, right? That’s why you’re doing this?”

Bokuto sees Akaashi nod. “Yeah, it’s not bad. I get to somehow enjoy things and get paid for it.”

“So you must earn pretty big,” Bokuto guesses. “Since you brought up the fact on our first day that you’re like what? Rank A or something?”

Akaashi glances at him. “Ah, you still remember that? That was unprofessional of me.”

“It’s fine, really,” Bokuto reassures. “I’m curious as to how you guys are ranked! What’s the process?”

Bokuto is met with silence. He quickly feels awkward by asking his play date a personal question.

“I’m sorry, I was just curious! You don’t have to answer. I talk a lot, you know? And I just end up saying things randomly…”

“I know that,” Akaashi assures him and Bokuto can feel his chest pumping at the sudden realization but shrugs it off quickly. “Hmm, after the subscription, the client has to rate the services and the play date itself. That’s how we’re ranked, basically. I have no idea why the agency does that but I’m honored to be in the top rank.” 

Bokuto scoffs at Akaashi’s confidence. “Wow, that’s a lot coming from you.”

“I do my best,” a chuckle follows from him. 

“Say, after this subscription,” Akaashi starts. “How would you rank me?”

“What do you think?” Bokuto challenges him.

“I’d say five out of five stars.”

“Don’t be too much of yourself, Akaashi. Keep doing that or I’ll lower it.”

“Well, what do you think, Bokuto-san?” Akashi stuffs his hands into his pockets.

“Let’s go here,” Bokuto pulls him to an eyecatching sight. Akaashi gasps at his sudden action because the force almost made him fall. 

The two of them enter the ice cream parlor. It looks fairly crowded but Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind because he likes the atmosphere the place is giving. Akaashi looks at the ice cream flavors displayed on the counter. 

“What are you getting, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks him, eyes trained on the ice cream.

“I think I’m going for vanilla.”

“What a plain flavor you chose,” Akaashi snickers and ruffles his hair.

“Hey! It’s not. It’s a simple yet delicious flavor.” Bokuto defends and puts Akaashi’s arm down. “I’ll let that insult slide. Have you made up your mind?”

“Cookies and cream for me.”

“ _ What?! _ You insulted vanilla then you choose cookies and cream?” a grunt comes out from Bokuto. “That’s just vanilla with Oreos in it!”

Bokuto earns a laugh from Akaashi.

“I’m kidding, I want mint chocolate.”

“Now, that’s  _ worse. _ ”

“What? It’s not that bad!” Akaashi raises his hands to defend himself.

“Whatever, I’m paying by the way,” Bokuto races him and immediately gives his card to the person behind the cashier. “I’ll pay even though your ice cream taste is concerning.”

“At least it’s not as simple as vanilla.”

Once they get their cups from the counter, they take their seats. Akaashi scoops his ice cream and he sees Bokuto looking at him in disgust. 

“Thank you and enjoy, Bokuto-san.” he gives him a smile before taking in the dessert. 

* * *

“You haven’t answered my question yet,” Akaashi brings up the question again.

Bokuto takes another scoop of ice cream. “You’re that curious, huh?”

“Just wanted to know what you think of me so that I can improve.”

“Well, I did tell you to be yourself,” Bokuto recalls. “I don’t know if it’s the real Akaashi I’m dating because if I tell you my rating, it sounds like I’m rating your whole personality.”

“I don’t mind. Don’t worry, I won’t be offended by it.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Since it hasn’t been that long,” Bokuto says. “I’d say… three for now.”

Akaashi playfully dunks his spoon into his ice cream. “ _ That  _ low?”

“I said,  _ for now. _ ” Bokuto stuffs ice cream into his mouth and he ends up having excess vanilla ice cream on the corner of his mouth.

Akaashi sits there in shock and Bokuto whines at his reaction. “Akaashi, you told me you won’t get offended! I said  _ for now,  _ who knows what will happen in the future?”

The pout plastered in Bokuto’s face seems to convince Akaashi. He doesn’t feel offended by it, honestly. Akaashi expected his rating to be at least four  _ or more  _ just like his previous clients have given him. 

Akaashi then realizes that if this is going to be Bokuto’s rating, he would have to do  _ better  _ than this. 

He notices Bokuto still hasn’t wiped off the ice cream on him. If he wants to feel satisfied and make Bokuto a  _ little  _ flustered, this could be his chance. Akaashi hesitates at first because it’s not like the real him, as Bokuto requested, but he’ll do it anyway because he  _ wants  _ to. 

“You know, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi smiles and rests his chin on the table. Bokuto sits there quietly, waiting for him to finish.

Akaashi’s hand wipes the ice cream off Bokuto’s mouth. “If you’d let me such things as this,”

He feels Bokuto slightly jump when his thumb makes contact with his skin. Suddenly, Akaashi brings the thumb to his mouth and savors the vanilla. He makes sure to have his eyes on Bokuto when he does it. “Maybe, you would rate me higher.”

"This is okay, right?" Akaashi asks.

Bokuto, on the other hand, looks like he is going to crumble any minute now. He feels like he’s going to drop the ice cream cup at how weak his hands are. What the hell did just happen?

Not to mention, how can Akaashi do this while they’re in public?

Bokuto is having a hard time to comprehend what’s going on. He refuses to believe that this is the Akaashi Keiji that he knows. 

With a deep breath, Bokuto places the cup and the spoon on the table to avoid making any mess. He wants to punch himself because words can’t seem to come out from his mouth. The way he’s also feeling surprised and nervous is not helping at all.

He clears his throat and takes another scoop to avoid eye contact with him. “I-I’d say… three point two.”

“Hmm,” Akaashi smiles when he hears his stutter. “I’ll make sure you’ll rate me higher next time.”

“Okay… d-do your best, Akaashi.”

“I will, also,” he says. “You’re right,”

Akaashi tilts his head at him. “ _Vanilla ice cream isn’t_ _ bad _ _, Bokuto-san_.” 

Bokuto blushes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i just have an assumption that akaashi looks like the type to tease??? i don't knowwww i was giggling when i did this chapter because how on earth did akaashi do that... probably with the confidence he gained from his previous play dates??!!!?!! i love how kind of spicy that is hehe
> 
> i also wanted to add some sakuatsu content in this chapter!! i love them both vv much


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is tired.

“Akaashiii, I’m so _tired._ ” Bokuto whines as he collapses himself on Akaashi. Akaashi loses his balance and falls on the couch, making a loud sound. 

It is no longer a surprise for Akaashi whenever Bokuto acts like this. A month has passed since the contract started and Akaashi has somehow gotten used to Bokuto’s behavior and personality. Despite knowing each other before the contract started, what Bokuto is now doesn’t make much of a difference compared to him in high school.

Therefore, it doesn’t faze Akaashi whenever Bokuto is like this. He just has those times.

Bokuto doesn’t make any movement while he’s on top of him. Akaashi stays in his position and can feel Bokuto’s slow breaths on his neck. He rests his arms on Bokuto’s back and gives it a couple of rubs. “I know, just rest for a while.”

Akaashi understands. He did play volleyball in high school. It’s a tiring sport. What more from a professional volleyball player? 

Bokuto sinks himself on Akaashi’s touch when he hears that. It’s nice to have someone reassuring through his tough times. Bokuto himself has expected this outcome since he’s been playing volleyball for a long time. It’s just like high school but stricter, now that Bokuto plays pro. However, to be with someone after such intensive training or matches makes it worth his while in his volleyball career. Even if it’s all just a play.

As much as Bokuto finds himself comfortable in his current position on the couch, he breaks the contact and leans his back on the couch. Akaashi does as well. “Do you want me to prepare a bath, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto keeps his eyes closed. “Yes, please.”

Akaashi doesn’t waste any time and heads to his bathroom to set everything up. He twists the bathtub faucet and waits for a couple of minutes, extending his hand to make sure the water is warm enough. Akaashi also brings out the scented candles that he bought for Bokuto from the cabinet. _Scented candles are stress relievers, Bokuto._ He told him one time. 

It’s crazy that even if a month has already passed, it feels like Akaashi has familiarized himself in this place already. As if he’s living here already. Thanks to Bokuto’s occasional invites to his place, Akaashi’s glad that he can help around whenever Bokuto’s not feeling the best. Fortunately, Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind it.

Akaashi drops a bath bomb into the tub and bubbles start to form afterward. He uses his hand to mix it more. Once he sees that the bath is good enough to be used, he returns to the living room and sees an exhausted Bokuto still plopped down on the couch.

“Bokuto, your bath is ready.” he informs.

Bokuto stands up from the couch and heads to the bathroom. Akaashi observes him, the slumped shoulders and tired eyes confirm it. 

Before Akaashi can leave the enormous bathroom, Bokuto immediately strips his shirt off without any thought when he sees the inviting bathtub, unaware that Akaashi is still in the room. He lets out a small gasp when Bokuto does a couple of stretches, making his back muscles more defined. 

It’s not Akaashi’s intention to check him out, but he notices how fit and different Bokuto looks than before. He stops looking at the male in front of him and looks away, scared that he might make the situation awkward. Akaashi just wants to make sure that he’s fine before he starts. 

The volleyball player doesn’t seem to care what he’s doing and looks like he wants to dive into the tub in no time. Akaashi, on the other hand, must leave before he sees anything else. 

Bokuto’s fingers reach to his sweatpants and Akaashi stops him before he can do anything further. “U-uh, Bokuto-san? Do you want me to cook you something?”

Bokuto looks behind him to see Akaashi fidgeting. His fingers don’t leave his sweatpants when he answers. “Oh, sorry, I thought you already left.”

“So… food?”

“If you don’t mind, then yes. Just a quick meal to cook, please.” Bokuto gives him a tight-lipped smile.

Akaashi nods and leaves the bathroom immediately after that. He wonders to himself, _how come he didn’t leave when he got there and started taking off his clothes?_ Embarrassment creeps into his face and he’s relieved that no one can see him in this state. 

He brushes it off and prepares the ingredients in the kitchen. 

Ten minutes later, Akaashi knocks on the bathroom door. He tries to ignore how nervous he is since he’s going to see his client bare. Akaashi hopes that he can leave right after he gives the meal before he can do anything awkward and embarrassing. A soft _come in_ is heard and that’s his cue to enter the bathroom. 

The first thing he does when Akaashi enters the bathroom is to avoid eye contact with Bokuto without making it noticeable. From his peripheral vision, he sees the male lying down. Akaashi wishes that Bokuto is feeling relaxed by now. 

Akaashi notes that maybe saving up for a bathtub isn’t a bad idea. 

He then places the bowl next to the bathtub while his vision is trained on something else. Bokuto opens his eyes when he feels his presence. He feels slightly embarrassed when he sees Akaashi avoiding any eye contact. 

Bokuto dips his arms on the bath in the hopes of the bubbles to cover himself up. When he thinks that he doesn’t feel as exposed anymore, he rests his arms again on the sides of the tub. “Thank you, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi nods in response, still avoiding eye contact with him. “Okay.”

“Do you need anything else?”

Bokuto hesitates before answering. “I know it’s kind of awkward for you, but can you stay for a while? It’d be nice to have company while I eat.” 

Bokuto scratches the back of his neck. It’s an odd request, after all. Asking someone to stay while his naked body is covered with bubbles. 

After a few seconds, Akaashi accepts his request. He rests his back on one of the counters with arms crossed. “Sure.”

Bokuto smiles and gets the bowl that Akaashi made for him. 

“It’s Oyakodon.”

He sees Bokuto nod and uses his chopsticks to eat. “It’s good.”

“Thanks.”

Silence fills in the room for a while. Akaashi is glad that it’s comfortable silence, for him at least. Bokuto probably doesn’t want to converse right now and he just lets him enjoy the meal to relieve his exhaustion.

With a deep breath, Akaashi asks him a question. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Bokuto stops eating and looks at Akaashi in surprise. He clears his throat before he begins. 

“I’m just tired, that’s all. Nothing new.” A soft laugh escapes from Bokuto.

“Okay,” Akaashi replies, with arms still crossed. “You can talk to me, you know that.” 

He continues to consume his meal. Akaashi taps his foot while he waits.

“Okay,” Bokuto breaks the silence. “I was told that I haven’t been doing my best.”

“And I’m upset because it’s true.” he adds. 

Akaashi halts himself from tapping his foot. He looks at Bokuto who has a sad smile plastered on his face. 

It may be hard to admit but Akaashi definitely didn’t miss the slight ache on his chest. Usually, he would get scared when Bokuto had this kind of phase in Fukurodani and he’s taken back by the memories they had in Fukurodani. In his volleyball club days, to be specific. Seeing Bokuto in this state is not his first time.

Now that Bokuto plays the sport professionally, it’s different. 

In fact, he’s surprised by this reason behind this. Putting Bokuto in the same sentence as not doing his best does not make any sense to Akaashi. The way Bokuto himself also admitted it makes it even more surprising. 

Akaashi’s reminded of the old times. 

“Oh.” is all Akaashi can say. 

“I know. It’s stupid, right? I’m sorry I just..” Bokuto tries to find the correct words to say.

“It’s not, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi answers. “Firstly, don’t apologize.”

“Secondly,” he says sternly. “It’s not stupid.”

“Your feelings are valid, Bokuto-san. Don’t ever feel sorry and stupid about that.”

Bokuto has his mouth agape with his words. Akaashi continues. “It’s normal to feel that way, Bokuto. You may feel overwhelmed with what you’re doing right now, now that you’re playing pro.”

“I just feel like I’m not worthy of being here.” Bokuto reasons out, making Akaashi widen his eyes at the sudden statement.

“Akaashi, I… I don’t know. I just can’t explain what I’m feeling right now, I don’t feel good about it.”

Akaashi sighs. “Have you been overworking yourself?”

Bokuto looks away from him. “You know me, I want to improve.” 

Another sigh from Akaashi. He leaves his current position from the counter and approaches Bokuto, making sure that the distance between them won’t make it uncomfortable. Bokuto sits up. “Take the day off.” 

“Akaashi, I can’t just do that.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand,” Akaashi replies. He then takes the bowl from Bokuto’s hand and places it away. Akaashi places and holds his hand instead, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of Bokuto’s hand. “You’re Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Is this okay?” Akaashi questions as he continues to rub circles on Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto nods.

He then earns a huff from Bokuto. “I have training again tomorrow.”

“You’re aware of your performance lately, right?” Akaashi recalls. “Explain to them that you want to take a day off because you want to get better.”

“And tell them you’ll make up for it once you’re well.” he says. “Give time for yourself aside from volleyball, Bokuto-san. I know you love the sport so much, but it’s okay to rest for a while especially if it’s for the sake of your mental and physical health.”

“Akaashi…”

“We were teammates, Bokuto.” Akaashi reminds him. “I admit, there were times that it was hard for us to get you back on your best but we still helped because we trusted you. You were Fukurodani’s ace after all.” 

“Your teammates, even your coaches, are looking out for you. They pointed that out because they’re worried.” Akaashi follows. “They want you to be at your best.” 

“And it’s bad to overwork yourself especially if you’re frustrated.” 

“Take a day off, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto hesitates for a second. Akaashi had a point though and he’s not wrong that he pointed out at how overwhelmed he is. He loves volleyball and plays it with his whole heart, which explains why he chose this path in the first place. “I guess a day off wouldn’t hurt.”

Akaashi smiles and Bokuto holds onto his hand tighter. “I’m glad. Take a break and enjoy it for a while.”

He nods. “I’m gonna wash up, the water’s getting cold.”

Akaashi lets go of his hand and stands up. “Alright, I’ll wait for you in the living room.” 

Bokuto replies with an _okay_ and Akaashi takes the empty bowl and leaves the bathroom.

When Akaashi is no longer in sight, Bokuto sinks slightly himself into the bath, letting out a groan. He spends a few more minutes before he decides to wash up. 

He’s still hesitant about taking a day off from practice especially he has a big match coming up in the next month. At the same time, he feels relieved about the thought. _Maybe it’s for the better,_ Bokuto thinks. Now that Akaashi suggested it himself. 

_I’ll ask permission from the coach about it._

Bokuto reminds himself to contact Coach Foster when he finishes. 

* * *

“Coach said yes,” Bokuto lets him now. “He said that he’s pleased that I know it’s for my sake. Coach admitted that I’m worrying him as well.”

“That’s good.” Akaashi looks at him. 

The two of them are back on the couch now. A sitcom that Bokuto does not know about is playing on the screen. Even though he doesn’t know what is actually going since the show has already started while he was finishing up, Akaashi seems to enjoy it. He lets him be.

“ _Aaaah,_ I actually feel relieved now that I got a day off.” Bokuto admits. “Thank you for the advice, Akaashi.”

Akaashi smiles at him. “Of course, it’s my job.”

Bokuto’s heart drops at the word. He bitterly laughs at the reminder. 

“For a while, I thought it was the Akaashi I was talking to.”

Akaashi quickly glances at him. Meanwhile, Bokuto focuses on the show displayed without knowing what is going on. Akaashi doesn’t know what to reply. 

“It’s late, you should go now.” Bokuto suggests in a way that he doesn't sound like he's kicking him out.

Akaashi checks the watch on his wrist and realizes it is indeed late. He straightens his clothes before taking his jacket on the couch. Bokuto stays in his position while Akaashi fixes his things.

It has always been like this for them. It reached the point where Bokuto just lets him leave even if it’s in the middle of the night. 

_“Stay.”_

_“You know I can’t.”_

Then Akaashi would bring up the night where he accidentally fell asleep and stayed for the night. 

Bokuto knows this the best. He knows that Akaashi can’t. It’s a play date, for hell’s sake.

But he can’t stop and avoid the feeling of disappointment whenever Akaashi actually does _leave._ As much as Bokuto wants him to stay, for Akaashi’s safety, he knows that he’ll be reasoned out for the same thing all over again. 

_“It’s late.”_

_“I can call a cab, don’t worry about me.”_

Bokuto should stick that thought to his head. It’s Akaashi’s life. 

He must accept it. 

Bokuto’s eyes are still on the television when Akaashi is all ready to leave. These kind of thoughts are constantly in his head whenever he visits. He just has to deal with it until it no longer affects him. 

“I’ll come over tomorrow, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says while his hand is on the doorknob. "Let's enjoy your day off together."

Bokuto leaves his eyes from the television and gives him a small smile. It’s been a while since Akaashi is the first one who initiates it. Due to Bokuto’s packed schedule, it’s usually Bokuto who does it first. Akaashi does sometimes, but again, it’s been a while since he did that. 

“Okay.” is all he answers.

“Rest well and I’ll see you tomorrow, Bokuto-san.” then Akaashi closes the door. 

Bokuto lets out a deep breath and returns his gaze to the television. When he gives up on finding a different channel to watch, Bokuto goes to his bedroom and calls it a night. 


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another day of training for Bokuto.

The worries that were lingering inside Bokuto’s head are no longer present as he spikes the ball with full force. Satisfaction overflows him as the ball lands on the desired spot.

Bokuto lands on his feet and positions himself again to do another spike. Inunaki, the libero, receives the ball cleanly and passes it to Atsumu. Once Atsumu tosses the ball, Bokuto prepares and aims for a straight. The ball feels good on his hand and hits it. 

Bokuto feels good about himself this time. 

It’s a relief that he’s able to put himself back on his feet when he returns for training. Few days into training, Bokuto surprisingly feels good and new when he sets foot on the court again even if it’s like his second home.

This is just a normal training session of MSBY Black Jackals. Since it was confirmed that their team will be against the Schweiden Adlers next month, things have been strict. The team is known to be the reigning champion of V.League Division 1 for three consecutive years. 

It will also be Hinata Shoyo’s debut game by then. What makes the whole game exciting is that Kageyama Tobio, Hinata’s former teammate in high school, is playing in the opposing team. 

According to Hinata, he immediately went to Brazil after his three years in Karasuno to practice beach volleyball also earning the name  _ Ninja Shoyo  _ in that respective field. It’s also a good sport that Bokuto wants to try. Bokuto wants to challenge himself playing on sand one day. Also, he’s also impressed because the changes in his new teammate seem to become evident now. Hinata’s become better at receiving and his serving has turned into jump serves. He has also become tan and built from playing that sport. Bokuto feels honored that he had somehow witnessed Hinata improve and now they’re on the same team.

In one of their breaks, Bokuto approaches Hinata. 

“Hinata, how’s practice so far?” he asks.

Hinata smiles at him after drinking from his bottle. “It’s exciting! I feel new since I’m used to playing on the sand, but I noticed changes once I’m on the court!”

“You’ve also grown a couple of inches.” Bokuto ruffles his hair. “Last time, you were this tall!”

Bokuto then imitates his teammate’s height by raising his hand and Hinata playfully glares at him. 

He then makes a conversation with his other teammates. Bokuto compliments Meian’s blocks in today’s blocking drills and the captain replies that his reflexes are on point lately. Inunaki starts a conversation with him as well and praises him for his performance. The libero is right, he’s been doing well and is proud of it. Bokuto remembers the “slumps” that he had during high school and the thought makes him cringe. He’s just glad that he’s able to overcome those after those years. Thanks to Akaashi, he was able to get better even if he just took a day off from training. It’s been days since that incident and fear is no longer present in mind. 

While he was still in the middle of a conversation with Inunaki, talking about this new sports line from a famous brand, Bokuto is interrupted by Hinata. “Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto looks at Hinata’s direction. “What’s up?”

“Someone’s looking for you! Over there!” he points at someone.

His eyes leave Hinata and follow where he’s pointing at. There, Bokuto sees the familiar male and he suddenly feels nervous. “Akaashi?”

Akaashi, who is standing at the side of the court, waves at him. He heads to his location quickly and he can feel his heart beating rapidly at this point. Bokuto’s not sure if it was from the run that he just did or maybe it’s the fact that Akaashi is there. 

“What are you doing here?” Bokuto says surprisingly. Not at he doesn’t want Akaashi to be there. Bokuto didn’t expect him to visit him at training. 

Akaashi gives him the bouquet that he’s holding. Baby’s breath again. “For you.”

Bokuto can feel himself turning red at this point at such a normal gesture. He would have to be less obvious next time because he’s always embarrassed by it. “Thanks, Akaashi.”

“I haven’t seen you in a week. I’m afraid that you might be already tired of seeing my face.”

Bokuto laughs and assures that it’s not the reason behind the infrequent hangouts. He totally forgot that they haven’t seen each other since that time in his place. 

“Oooh, are you getting attached?” Bokuto teases him. 

Now it’s Akaashi’s turn to laugh. “I thought that I’m not satisfying you enough.”

“Don’t worry, things have been busier since the news came out.” Bokuto replies.

“I’ve heard,” Akaashi says. “It’s a match that everyone’s looking forward to. Especially when Hinata is also playing against Kageyama. Small world, I guess.” 

“Hi Akaashi!” Hinata approaches them. “It’s nice seeing you again!”

“Likewise,” Akaashi smiles. “You’ve grown taller.”

“I know, people keep pointing that out.” Hinata laughs. 

“How does it feel that you’re in the same team as your teacher?” Akaashi questions him.

Hinata becomes giddy. “It’s fun! Bokuto’s still cool just like in high school.” 

Bokuto laughs at his excitement. Even though it’s been years since Bokuto has known Hinata, he’s still energetic as ever. 

“He is, isn’t he?” Akaashi answers. 

Bokuto was about to say something when Atsumu stops him from doing so. With hands on his hips, he says, “As much as this sight is lovely to see, we gotta go back to practice.”

Hinata nods and bids goodbye to Akaashi. Bokuto places down the bouquet on the bench and faces him. Akaashi pulls his hand after. “Let’s hang out after this.”

“Sure,” Bokuto agrees. “We’ll be done in about an hour or so, won’t you get bored?”

“It’s okay.” Akaashi proceeds to take a seat on one of the vacant seats. “Keep me entertained, then.” 

Bokuto smiles and heads back to practice. 

This time, the team is divided into two as they’re going to have a quick match before they end today’s training. He teams up with Atsumu, Hinata, Tomas, two more players, and the other team consists of the remaining players. 

Bokuto and Atsumu are next to each other in the front row. While the player prepares himself to serve, the two of them put their hands on the back of their heads. 

Atsumu gives him a side glance. “Look what we got here.”

“What?” Bokuto whispers. 

“I didn’t expect to have a surprise visitor today,” Atsumu smirks and takes a look at where Akaashi is seated. “Ya gotta impress the man, ya know.”

“Shut up.” Bokuto rolls his eyes at him. 

The ball that the player served reaches on the other side of the court. Inunaki from the other team receives it but he’s able to pass it to the setter despite how slightly off it is. The setter is about to toss to one of the hitters. Bokuto sees that the ball is tossed towards Sakusa’s direction and they quickly run to the right side of the net. Just as Sakusa is about to spike the ball, the three of them jump in the hopes to block the ball. 

Like Bokuto, Sakusa was one of the top three spikers in the country in high school. He’s known to have a flexible wrist which is why his attacks are stronger than the normal ones.

The players in the front row including him jump on time as Sakusa is about to hit it. Bokuto tries to strengthen his arms as his goal is to stop and avoid the ball from landing on their side. 

Then, the ball hits on Bokuto’s left palm and it lands inside the opposing team’s court. 

Bokuto just did a kill block. 

The first point is earned by his team and the players cheered. Bokuto himself is surprised. It’s not that it’s his first time doing a kill block, he happens to block it this early. 

On the other side of the court, he sees Sakusa looking at him with such seriousness and Bokuto feels intimidated. He’s aware that this is Sakusa’s personality, but Bokuto knows what it feels like for his spike to be blocked. Bokuto empathizes with him somehow. 

Being blocked is part of the sport and it happens often. Although it really is a different feeling to be able to block the ball completely especially from someone who was top in the country. The fact that Bokuto’s position is not a middle blocker makes it more accomplished. 

He gives high fives to his teammates right after that and returns to his respective spots. The player is about to serve again. That doesn’t stop Miya Atsumu from speaking nonsense.

“Ya really tryna impress him,” Atsumu teases him. Bokuto ignores his remark and quickly turns to Akaashi’s direction. He notices that Akaashi is focused on the player serving. 

Bokuto looks at the setter and smirks. “Gotta stand up among all the play dates he had, I guess.” 

The player serves the ball again. 

* * *

As much as Bokuto wants to deny it, a part of him feels slightly motivated because of his surprise visitor. The kill block that he did is definitely a boost to his ego. 

Although Bokuto can’t help but become more careful with his action since Akaashi is there watching the practice match. It irks him, really. It shouldn’t matter if Akaashi’s there or not, he still has to give his all even if it’s not an official match. But he has to admit, he kind of wants to impress Akaashi. A slight emphasis on the  _ kind of.  _

Bokuto’s team ends up winning in a close three-set match. Their team takes the first set then the opposing team takes the following set. The last set had a very close gap with a score of 26-28. 

After doing their cool-down exercises, the rest of the team head to the changing room to shower. It’s been a long day for MSBY Black Jackals. They have to do well as they are part of the top league. 

Right now, Bokuto just wants to lie down on his comfortable bed but his mind is giving him ideas. He quickly calls Akaashi from the stands and the play date approaches him.

“Can I ask you something?” Bokuto asks and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

Akaashi tilts his head in response, waiting for Bokuto’s question.

“Actually, this is not a question but a request,” Bokuto says and gives him a volleyball. “Toss for me.”

He can see how Akaashi’s eyes have changed when he hears his request. Akaashi is hesitant to answer, hands not accepting the ball. “B-Bokuto, uh, I’m not sure if my attire is appropriate.”

Akaashi’s outfit right now is more on the smart casual side and it is definitely not appropriate for a sports setting. However, they’re not playing a match. Bokuto wants to use this opportunity and revive the old times. He puts on the biggest pout as he pleads him. “You’re just going to do a couple of tosses for me, _pleaaaaase!”_

He guesses that his pleading worked because Akaashi takes the ball from his hand and gives it a dribble. “I’m not sure, Bokuto-san. Just don’t expect much from me because I quit volleyball in my second year of uni.”

“I’m sure you’re still good!” Bokuto praises him. 

“Okay, fine.” Akaashi gives in and fixes his posture. “I feel kind of shy because I’m tossing in front of your teammates.”

“Don’t worry about them, they’re busy washing up.” 

Carefully, Akaashi passes the volleyball to him. Bokuto receives it and passes it back to him. Then, Bokuto quickens his pace and jumps. Akaashi tosses the ball and aims it to Bokuto’s direction. Bokuto’s able to hit the ball but it’s evident that it was off. 

A frustrated sigh leaves Akaashi’s mouth. 

The last time he played volleyball was almost a year ago. Akaashi joined the volleyball team in his first year of university. It was still fun like his previous matches but he did feel a little out of it since it was a different setting now. He participated in the volleyball matches as the starting setter. 

Though things got hectic in his second year. His program required a lot, from readings, essays, and such that definitely took up too much of his time. That was when he considered quitting volleyball.

It was a hard decision for Akaashi to make. His passion may not be as strong as Bokuto’s but the sport itself had made a mark in his heart. Akaashi did notice the difference now that he was in university. Despite his love for volleyball, he simply couldn’t be convinced to play it longer. 

“Sorry, I’ll adjust.” Akaashi apologizes and Bokuto nods in response. 

The same actions are done again. It’s the usual pass, set, and attack. The ball feels so odd on Akaashi’s fingers now. It’s a different feeling. 

This time, Bokuto’s spike is better than the previous one. Akaashi is still not satisfied. 

Then, they do it again. 

Again.

And again.

Pass. Set. Spike.

Another toss. 

Another spike.

They do it until every movement they do is clean and consistent. 

Somehow, the ball no longer feels new to Akaashi’s touch. Heck, Akaashi doesn’t feel an ounce of shyness anymore. The ball just feels  _ right  _ on him and Akaashi is yearning for more. Even if he did feel annoyed at how off his tosses were, the sight of Bokuto hitting his tosses with such ease makes up for it.

Seeing Bokuto like this suddenly brings Akaashi back to the old days.

Being in the setter position after a long time gives him a sense of nostalgia. As cliche as it sounds, Akaashi really feels that time seems to slow down when he sees Bokuto  _ flying  _ before spiking the mall. Akaashi has his mouth agape at this familiar scenery. 

His eyes are focused on Bokuto's form. He stares at him longingly as if it’s his lifeline.

No matter how many times Bokuto has spiked the ball, Akaashi would never get tired of it. Witnessing his former teammate at his best is satisfying for Akaashi. 

_ Bokuto Koutarou, Fukurodani Academy’s ace. _

The ball ends up on the opposite side of the court and Bokuto’s breathing hard out of exhaustion. He must be really tired. Meanwhile, Akaashi stands there in shock, not knowing what to do. Speechless is an understatement. 

A part of him feels bad that he might have exhausted Bokuto in the beginning because his tosses were off. He’s already thinking of a way to apologize for causing such inconvenience for him. 

Although seeing his former teammate smile at him widely in the midst of gasping for air, Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind his mistakes and Akaashi swears that his heart pounded when at what Bokuto says. 

“Your tosses are still the best, Akaashi!”

That’s when Akaashi realized how much he missed playing volleyball.

And maybe Bokuto too. 

* * *

"Bokuto-san, are you and Akaashi dating?" Hinata asks him in the locker room. 

Bokuto continues to stuff his sports bag with his necessities. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I might be wrong," Hinata laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "You two acted so differently earlier. Again, it might just be me."

Bokuto freezes at what he said. But then, it's all just play, right? 

"We are dating, Hinata." he confirms and Hinata covers his mouth in surprise. 

They are dating for now. 


	9. nine

“Akaashi, two months into this thing, I think this is the first time you’d be useful.” Bokuto tells him. 

“I’m hurt, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi playfully clutches his chest. “I wasn’t useful in the first place?” 

“Shut up, Akaashi!” With a pout on his face, Bokuto crosses his arms. “So… there’s something I have to tell you.”

Akaashi’s eyes don’t leave on the book he’s holding. The two of them are currently spread out in Bokuto’s king-sized bed. It’s another typical lazy day for the two of them. “What is it?”

Bokuto sighs after he puts his phone down and sinks himself into his pillows and groans in frustration. This action made Akaashi look up from his book and see that Bokuto sprawled on the bed, taking up more than half the bed’s space. Bokuto closed his eyes temporarily as he thinks. 

“I just remembered that I have this family gathering soon.” Bokuto starts. “Please accompany me.” 

“Well, that’s what I’m here for. Am I right?”

“Yeah, I mean,” Bokuto purses his lips. “Like pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“I know that.” Akaashi returns his focus on the book. Beside him, Bokuto is fixed in his position. “Why do you look so annoyed by it? Aren’t you happy you’re gonna see your family after a while?”

“I am excited to meet my family, Akaashi! The thing is… some of my relatives are nosy as heck.” Bokuto pauses for a while. “I know it’s not their intention! But every time I meet them they ask me about my love life.” 

“That won’t happen because you have me this time. Don’t worry, I know what to do.” Akaashi fixes his glasses resting on his nose. However, Bokuto doesn’t look convinced by his answer.

“But!” Bokuto adds. “I  _ might  _ have you to do better than the usual, Akaashi. You gotta make sure you, no,  _ we  _ must leave an impression!”

“Why do you sound like it’s some sort of competition?” This time, Akaashi places his book on the table and faces Bokuto with interest. 

“Cause,  _ ugh,  _ maybe it’s just me,” he reasons out. “but I do have some family members who are uh, a show-off. I’m not saying they’re rude! Like they either brag about their educational background or careers, they even bring their partners!”

Bokuto doesn’t stop there. “I’m not gonna be left behind!”

“Well, I play for MSBY Black Jackals, a top level professional league, that’s one,” Bokuto makes sure to emphasize the words  _ top level.  _ With such bravery, he continues, “ _ And,  _ I have a hot and smart boyfriend this time.” Bokuto lets out an excited laugh at his “plan”. 

Akaashi widens his eyes at Bokuto’s usage of the adjective. Did Bokuto just call him hot? Not that he hasn’t been complimented before, Akaashi himself shyly admits that there were girls that were after him during his university days. His coworkers before he entered the play date agency even tried to set him up on dates. The way Bokuto said it with emphasis catches him off guard. 

He hopes that his face isn’t red at Bokuto’s sudden revelation. Akaashi decides to ride along. “Thanks.”

“Did you not listen to my rant? It seems like the hot boyfriend part only struck you.”

“I did.” 

Bokuto sits up from the bed and faces Akaashi completely. The proximity between the two of them is nervous wracking. Though Bokuto is so much into his competitiveness to care. Akaashi silently questions why Bokuto feels this way. Coming from his experience, being asked a lot about his relationships irks him but Akaashi surely doesn’t feel like he had the urge to comply and shut them up. 

Well, Akaashi assumes that since he’s there as a play date Bokuto might as well maximize and put him into good use. The formal events or gatherings he had attended with his previous clients are usually plus one at weddings, parties, and sometimes family gatherings just like Bokuto’s current situation. 

Acting as a boyfriend wouldn’t be difficult at all. He is a play date after all. Akaashi definitely knows what he’s doing. 

“Okay, you’ve probably done this before right?” Bokuto rests his elbow on the headboard. Akaashi copies his actions and nods. “Is that so?”

“Do I have to remind you that your hot boyfriend is at the top rank? And my previous clients had brought me in a similar situation so I’m not surprised.” 

“Tsk, I’d have to test your skills by then.” Bokuto moves his head to the side. He looks like he’s ready to challenge the male in front of him. “I’m going to give you some situations and you’ll have to answer them.”

“Okay then.”

“Okay,” Bokuto places his fingers on his own chin, thinking of a possible situation. “Let’s start with the easy one. I’ll maybe be the one to answer this if it actually happens but what if someone asks you how we met?”

“That’s easy, I’d say that we met in high school and things happened on the way.”

“Fair point. Next, how about your job?”

“I don’t think it’s a good choice if I answer that I’m working as a play date,” Akaashi informs him and Bokuto shakes his head in agreement. “But I could tell them that I’m working for a publishing company as an editor and planning to take up a master’s degree. Will that do?”

“Yeah, actually, my mom loves reading books! You can talk to her about literature or something to earn brownie points.”

“Wait, they don’t know about us?” his eyebrows furrow and Bokuto pouts to confirm. “Yeah, they’ve also kept telling me to date and such.” 

“Alright, then. Do you have any more questions?”

“Hmm, let me think.” he fixes his position as he tries to come up with more questions. “What do you like about me?”

Akaashi freezes in his spot. 

“I’m asking you in case that question is brought up. It’s not to inflate my ego.” he clarifies before it causes any misunderstanding.

It was a hesitant question to ask in Bokuto’s case. His intention behind that question is to make Akaashi prepared  _ if  _ some nosy relative decides to ask him that. At the same, curiosity sparks in him. What does Akaashi think of him?

Akaashi has to admit, it’s a simple question but hard to answer. Sure, Akaashi can make something up and move on to the next question. Although a part of him screams for him to be honest and tell him how a good friend he is. But this is a different situation, they are (fake) dating. The last thing Akaashi wants to do is to give him the wrong idea.

As rule number five of the play date rule states, 

_ No personal feelings involved.  _

He’s being paid for doing such a thing, Akaashi might as well follow the orders.

Akaashi goes for the safest route. “I’ll answer that if someone actually asks. I’m equipped with answers, don’t worry about it.”

Bokuto tries to not put Akaashi’s answer into deep thought. He knows that Akaashi meant no harm. Bokuto may sound selfish, but he hoped that there’s something Akaashi likes about him.

It’s probably the hundredth time Bokuto has to remind himself that he shouldn’t take it personally. 

Bokuto brushes it off with a smile. “Okay.”

Akaashi sits there anticipating the other questions. However, he is met with silence.

Bokuto doesn’t have to think twice. He did go on several dates with Akaashi in the span of… roughly two months right now? Looking back, Bokuto has never felt uncomfortable with his play date’s presence and that’s enough to persuade him. “I think you’re qualified.” 

“You think?” Akaashi chuckles at how Bokuto doesn’t sound convinced by his answers. “I’ll make sure I do well.” 

“I’ll look forward to that.” Bokuto says. “Oh, and let’s call each other by our first names to make it more realistic.”

“Noted, Koutarou.” The name sounds different on Akaashi tongue. 

* * *

The two of them are at the doorstep of Bokuto’s relative’s house. They’re a doorbell away before Bokuto lets his family know about his  _ boyfriend.  _ Even his parents don’t know about it yet and it’s making him guilty for making them believe him like this. 

Bokuto thinks that he’s out of his mind. It’s becoming a reality that his competitiveness is getting out of hand, that’s what he guesses. Bokuto can attend their family gathering  _ single  _ and forget about it. Him being associated with a boyfriend is a rare thought until today. 

But then, what’s the harm if he tags someone along? He could just introduce him as Akaashi Keiji and let them do the thinking. If it’s necessary, Bokuto would just introduce Keiji as his boyfriend. That’s it. 

He can’t help but feel nervous about this whole thing somehow and he’s frustrated because Akaashi looks  _ completely  _ fine. Bokuto has never imagined that he would bring someone, let alone a man, to a family gathering. Deep inside, he wishes that they will accept him now that he (fakingly) found someone. 

“Are you nervous?” Akaashi breaks the silence. The time they have spent at the doorstep is alerting. 

“Kind of, I don’t know why.”

Akaashi takes Bokuto’s hand and clasps it together to hopefully calm him down. “Is this okay?”

Bokuto says a quiet  _ yes  _ and holds his tight a little tighter. “Just don’t mind them, they’re only going to be surprised at the start and then welcome you. I don’t know why I feel nervous, though.” 

“And oh Keiji,” Bokuto adds. “Just be yourself, forget what I said about impressing them. I’m glad that you can accompany me here.”

Bokuto looks and sounds genuine. “Okay.”

His hand reaches for the doorbell and they wait. 

Bokuto will be fine. Today’s gathering is not different compared to the ones he had attended before. He has Keiji by his side. 

* * *

See, the Bokutos is a big family and Koutarou has an outgoing personality. So it’s no surprise that once they set foot on the house, Koutarou is greeted and hugged by his cousins. The scene makes Akaashi’s heart warm. 

True to Bokuto’s words, his family is indeed welcoming and Bokuto feels relieved about it. They made it past the stage where they were the center of attraction in the Bokuto residence and they will probably have to deal with more interactions later on. Generally, Bokuto thinks they’re okay because his family doesn’t seem to mind a new face in the house. 

In fact, they’re really happy about it. 

While most of them are in the dining room eating dinner, the time that Bokuto fears has come.

“Keiji dear, how long have you and Koutarou been together?” his grandma asks him. Bokuto looks at him to make sure he gets the gist right. The two of them have made up their “story” days before to not cause any confusion among them. 

“Well, Koutarou and I,” Keiji starts and look on his face while saying it is definitely impressive for Bokuto. “We’ve known each other since high school. Both of us played volleyball in Fukurodani.” 

There goes the  _ ahhs  _ and  _ oohs  _ from the other family members and his grandma does the same. Koutarou’s mother follows. “We actually know Keiji because he was also the starting setter for Fukurodani. We saw him in Kou’s matches all the time and I’m really happy that my son ended up with him.” 

Bokuto doesn’t miss the way his heart aches when he sees the smile on his parents’ faces. He’s supposed to be happy to see his parents like this, but he fails to do so as what they’re doing is not what his parents expected it to be. 

Akaashi is smiling beside him. He will have to praise Akaashi with his acting skills. Akaashi has probably gotten better at this because it’s not his first time. 

“Koutarou and I have been dating for almost a year.” Akaashi continues and Bokuto hears his cousin going “ _ How come you’ve never introduced him to us?! Keiji is so cool!”  _ to which he smiles it off. 

His grandma turns to look at Bokuto. “Ahh, I agree. It’s a shame that in your one year relationship, you only introduced him to us now!”

“Sorry!” Bokuto apologizes in a happy manner. “We’re both busy that’s why. Besides, I want to make sure that Keiji is good enough to meet you all!”

Wow, the last sentence rolls off Bokuto’s tongue so smoothly. Akaashi goes with the flow. “I’m honored that I’m able to meet Kou’s family. I managed to steal his heart.” 

_ How cringey,  _ Bokuto thinks as he tries to hold in his laughter. Seeing Akaashi like this is entertaining for him. However, his family feels the opposite and laughs at Akaashi’s antics. 

Bokuto keeps up with him and smirks. “I stole yours, too.”

“Oh god, let’s stop this before these lovebirds get out of hand.” 

More laughter ensues.

A couple of hours after they entered the house, Bokuto guesses that they’re clear. Both Akaashi and Bokuto are looking at the view from the terrace. They needed peace after being interrogated for so long by Bokuto’s cousins.

“They’re nice.” Akaashi points out, eyes still trained at the view. “I like them.”

“I’m happy to hear that, really. Even though I don’t visit or meet them often, they still treat me like the old times. Volleyball is really kicking my ass right now.” 

They both laugh at the remark. “They seem to love you, Akaashi.” 

“I told you, I’m ready.”

“As expected from a top rank play date.”

“Shh, your family might hear you.”

Bokuto rejects. 

After minutes of silence, Bokuto asks something. “You were being yourself earlier right?”

“Yeah, I was. It was fun, actually.” Akaashi comments. “Didn’t feel like I had to act at all.”

_ What?  _ What did Akaashi mean exactly? Was it that time with his grandmother or what? Bokuto is surprised but at the same time, he shouldn’t take it to heart. He brushes the thought off quickly.

“I think they really welcomed me? I don’t know. But I did enjoy my time with them.” 

“Especially that time with my cousins?”

“I think it’s true when you told me that your family is nosy.” he chuckles. “In a good way though.”

“I was surprised that they were  _ so  _ into you. Like, I can’t believe that they made you a storyteller when they found out that you write!”

Akaashi holds onto the handle as he laughs in embarrassment. “Nagisa looked so cute, I couldn’t say no to that face!”

“Yeah?” Bokuto agrees. “It seems like you enjoyed doing it though.” 

“Maybe I did.”

Bokuto did as well. 

After dinner, Bokuto immediately helped his mother wash the dishes. It was also a bonding moment between the two since their interactions were limited to texts and calls due to Bokuto’s hectic schedule. Bokuto told his mom about the upcoming match next month against the famous Schweiden Adlers, the things that were going on in his team, and so. 

Bokuto describes his relationship with his mother as open and genuine that was why he was able to talk about so many things. Though that didn’t stop his mother from bringing up Akaashi into their conversations. Bokuto answered her unending questions hoping that guilt wasn’t heard in his voice. 

He also felt bad because he left Akaashi behind even if Akaashi himself was the one suggested it. 

_ “Go talk to your parents after this.” Akaashi whispered to him.  _

_ “Are you sure? I didn’t want you to leave you alone.”  _

_ “I’ll be fine. You’ll do it, okay? You haven’t seen them for so long.” _

_ Bokuto sighs in defeat. “Okay.” _

Although Bokuto’s worries faded when he saw Akaashi talking to his cousins with Nagisa on his lap. He stayed hidden from Akaashi’s sight for a while, enjoying the scene unfold. Akaashi looked occupied while conversing with his little cousins and Bokuto awed at how natural they looked as if they knew each other for years. 

Sadly, Bokuto was interrupted by his cousin and struck a conversation with him. His cousin, Haruki, is a big volleyball fan and told Bokuto that he was really hyped about the Adlers match. It was very funny for Bokuto because it looked like Haruki was an Adlers fan despite his cousin playing against that team. The way he praised Ushijima Wakatoshi led Bokuto to conclude that he supported the team. When he learned that the match will be held in Sendai, he was very saddened by it. Even if Bokuto said that he’d try to score him with free tickets, Haruki said that he had an important presentation to do for his thesis and he wasn’t sure if he could catch up on the live game after that. 

The conversation ended when his uncle was politely interrupted by a female, whom Bokuto assumed was his girlfriend. That girl was definitely not a relative. He noticed that she looked familiar and he guessed that he could’ve seen her in the previous family gatherings. Before Haruki said his farewell to Bokuto, he reminded him that he will support MSBY Black Jackals. Bokuto laughed and appreciated it.

“I wish you well with Keiji!” Haruki said and waved his hand. 

The next thing he knew, Bokuto heard Akaashi’s dramatic voice from the living room. He headed there and saw the kids, even some of his relatives, circling him with interest. It took Bokuto a while to figure out that he was in the middle of telling a story. 

Bokuto made sure that his laugh wasn’t loud so it didn’t interrupt Akaashi’s storytelling session. It was entertaining, Bokuto admitted. Akaashi was feeling himself as he told the story and the kids looked up to him. Well, he expected this from someone who wanted to take up a master’s degree related to literature. Bokuto hated to say this, but his chest swelled in joy. 

“Don't you think _The Little Prince_ is too deep for the kids?” Bokuto asks him.

“I tried to make it as simple as possible.”

Bokuto is amused. “Who knew you were sucker for kids?”

“I’d like to have one someday.” 

Bokuto smiles as he agrees. “Me too.” 

The comfortable atmosphere between them adds to the beautiful night view. Today’s events have been overwhelming for Bokuto. At first, he was worried that he might cause such a scene in front of his family but it was shut down immediately. 

Bokuto mentally curses himself at his initial goal for bringing Akaashi with him. It has come to his realization that it doesn’t really matter to him whether him bringing someone else caused an uproar or not. Maybe he was a little bit jealous that his other family members have a significant other or not. Though it was nice to bring someone along even if it was all just a play. 

“Four.” Bokuto speaks up.

“What?”

“I said four. Out of five.” Bokuto reminds him. “Your rating, Akaashi.”

Akaashi chuckles when he remembers. “Oh, I forgot about that.”

The smile on Akaashi’s face makes Bokuto suddenly flustered. Looking at it now, Bokuto may be overseeing things, but Akaashi’s smile looks… different. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

_ For what? _

_ For the rating? For bringing him here? _

For some reason, Bokuto doesn’t want to know exactly why. Truth be told, he also feels the same way. 

“Thank you too, Akaashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you're doing well :)
> 
> ahhh this was long i'm sorry!! anyway i like this chapter because i wanted to show how comfortable both of them in this thing hehe. 
> 
> i'm also thinking about the length of this whole fic. so far i think there about approximately 3-4 chapters left? i'll still have to work on it lol
> 
> alsooo don't be a silent reader! it's nice to hear yall's thoughts hehe <3


	10. ten

It takes a while for Bokuto to notice the changes in himself. At first, he tries to deny it but couldn’t help but feel quite different now ever since he brought Akaashi to that gathering. 

It started when he felt comfortable with Akaashi around. Not that he wasn’t in the beginning, but Bokuto feels like he can easily open up to him without a doubt. Maybe it was also the way that Akaashi exerts the same energy while maintaining his quiet and chill personality which makes it better. The constant checking of his phone has as if he’s anticipating something has become Bokuto’s habit as well. There are probably more to enumerate and Bokuto hates to admit it. 

His thoughts are interrupted when Sakusa speaks up. 

“You okay?”

Bokuto turns his head to him. “Yeah, why?”

“You have a really weird look on your face right now and it’s scaring me.”

“Oh, shut up.” Bokuto scoffs. 

Bokuto is aware that he’s a straightforward person but this straightforwardness of his becomes a disadvantage sometimes. Has Bokuto been this expressive? And why does Sakusa have to be  _ that  _ observant? If Bokuto had the nerve, he would straight up tell Sakusa that his boyfriend is partly the reason why he’s acting like this. 

Maybe Bokuto’s hearing has also become supersonic when he hears the  _ ping  _ coming from his phone. That makes Bokuto stops giving attention to his teammate and immediately grabs his phone from his bag. He’s definitely not excited to receive a particular text. No, definitely not. 

His heart quickens when he sees that he just received a text message.

**[Atsumu] 6:49 PM: hi :)**

“What the hell,” Bokuto comments in disappointment. He searches the locker room for that certain blond and sees him hiding sneakily at the corner. Atsumu laughs when their eyes meet and Bokuto sends him a glare. “What was that for? We’re literally in the same room.”

Atsumu laughs harder and approaches them. He suddenly wraps his arms around Sakusa. “Omi-kun, did ya see the look on his face? T’was funny!” 

“I did,” Sakusa then removes Atsumu’s hand on his shoulder. “And don’t touch me. Have you showered yet?” 

Atsumu pouts and looks at Bokuto. “Were ya expecting someone else?”

“No.” he replies firmly. 

“Aw, did I disappoint ya? I’m sorry.” Atsumu teases him. To Bokuto’s annoyance, he takes the brush from his locker and threatens to hit Atsumu with it. Atsumu laughs and covers himself with his arms in defense. 

Bokuto ignores the two of them and proceeds to fix his appearance in front of the mirror. He then gets the towel to dry his hair, making sure it’s dry enough to put hair gel in it. Bokuto also straightens his outfit which is just a simple striped shirt and a pair of black jeans. 

This doesn’t stop Atsumu from teasing him. “Ooh, what’s the occasion? Ya going somewhere after this?”

“None of your business, Miya.” Bokuto replies while his eyes are still focused on himself. He starts applying the gel on his hair and makes sure that his hair stays still. 

Later, Hinata barges in the locker room. “Bokuto! Akaashi’s waiting for you.”

Hinata’s loud voice causes everyone to look at Bokuto. Meanwhile, Bokuto disregards his teammates’ stares. He quickly grabs his belongings and heads out. “See you guys later!” 

He thanks Hinata after and goes to where Akaashi is located. According to Hinata, Akaashi is waiting at the lobby and Bokuto fixes his hair one last time before meeting him. Wait, why does he keep on doing this? It’s just Akaashi.

“Hi, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi greets. Another bouquet of Baby’s Breath on hand.

Bokuto accepts it but with hesitation. Akaashi usually brings him flowers on occasions that are  _ slightly  _ special than the other days. The first time Bokuto received them was on their first meeting, another one when Akaashi visited him in surprise while he was training and more. “I told you that you don’t have to buy me this.”

“I want to.”

Bokuto thanks him and they leave the training center. They head to the parking lot and get inside of Akaashi’s car. Apparently, this car is owned by the agency itself and Akaashi’s just using it. As explained by Akaashi one time, he learned how to drive using his parents’ car but his old job was a train ride away so he didn’t have one.

Once they’re on the road, Bokuto invites him for dinner somewhere in the city and Akaashi agrees. It’s their first time eating out after a while since they usually eat take out in Bokuto’s place or Akaashi cooks depending on the mood. This time, Bokuto wants to eat out and he suggests a Japanese restaurant somewhere. 

Akaashi sets the GPS on the car to the restaurant’s location. Once all set, Bokuto talks about today’s happenings. 

Bokuto has always been talkative especially when it’s something about he loves but sometimes he feels bad because he doesn’t want to bore the male. Surprisingly, Akaashi’s actually attentive whenever Bokuto talks about his training sessions. 

_ “Don’t be sorry for talking too much about it, Bokuto-san. I’m listening.”  _ Akaashi reassured him one time when Bokuto apologized for talking about volleyball. That’s what Bokuto does, after all. He’s glad that he can feel the interest in Akaashi’s replies. 

Bokuto also talks about topics outside volleyball. Bokuto almost forgets to tell Akaashi about what happened after the family gathering. 

“I don’t wanna boost your ego but my cousins always ask about you.”

“Really? Then bring me there again next time.” 

They laugh. However, they both know that’s not happening. 

Then Akaashi tells Bokuto about the films he has seen in his free time. Bokuto can hear the enthusiasm in his voice when he talks about Akaashi’s new film discovery.

“I was browsing on Netflix and found a lot of films from… Studio Ghibli? So I watched one of the films called Whisper of the Heart and really liked it.” 

“Oh! I’ve heard about their films. I remembered we watched Howl’s Moving Castle with my teammates during one of our movie nights. Haha, can you guess who suggested that film?”

“Hinata?”

Bokuto giggles and shakes his head. “No, Meian.” 

“The captain?” Akaashi clarifies and Bokuto nods. “I didn’t expect that. He looked very intimidating when I saw him.” 

“I’ve also heard about Howl’s Moving Castle. I’ll watch it when I have the time.” 

“Maybe let’s watch it sometime.” Bokuto suggests and Akaashi says yes.

Bokuto’s sports bag by his feet and bouquet on his lap makes him shift from his seat. Even his height is something to boast about, Bokuto can’t help but be uncomfortable sometimes due to his long legs. 

“Hey, Akaashi?” Bokuto calls his attention. Akaashi hums while his eyes are still on the road. 

“Is it okay if I move my stuff to the backseat?” 

“Sure.” 

When Akaashi allows him to do so, Bokuto picks up his bag from the floor and carefully carries it, making sure it doesn’t hit Akaashi. He places his heavy bag successfully on the vacant backseat. 

Before Bokuto turns around, something catches his attention.

A bouquet of roses on the backseat.

He stares at it for a while and returns to lean on his seat before Akaashi notices.

_ Why is there another bouquet there?  _ Bokuto thinks to himself. At the same time, he should just mind his own business.

Moments of silence pass by. According to the GPS, the estimated arrival is in ten minutes.

_ There’s nothing wrong if I ask, right?  _ Another addition to Bokuto’s thoughts. He finally gives in.

“Akaashi, who are the roses for?” Slight embarrassment is felt in him. Bokuto sounded selfish when he asked that. He’s just curious, that’s his reason.

“Oh,” Akaashi realizes. “It’s, uh, for my mom.” 

For someone who’s able to convince strangers that he’s Bokuto Koutarou’s boyfriend, he is somehow bad at lying on the spot. Bokuto doesn’t want to overthink his answer but a part of him is not buying it.

“Okay. It’s pretty.” Bokuto smiles. 

He sees Akaashi nod in his peripheral vision. It’s a nice gesture to do for his mom. 

However, Bokuto hates the fact that he’s still not buying it. Why is he overthinking the whole situation anyway? It really is for his mother.

_ Could it be…? _

Another question wouldn’t hurt. He’ll shut down the conversation immediately after this.

“Is it for another client?” 

Bokuto hears a sharp intake of breath beside him. He plays with his bouquet to avoid eye contact. He thinks he knows. 

“I,” Akaashi pauses. “Yes.” 

Ouch. 

What did he expect anyway?

Again, another question  _ wouldn't  _ hurt.

Bokuto wants to know. He knows that it would just make him feel worse than already is.

“How many clients are you working with right now?” 

It’s a personal question, Bokuto knows that. He’s not implying his selfishness in the question. Curiosity is what he’s feeling right now. 

It doesn’t take long for Akaashi to answer. “Two.” 

_ Oh _ . 

“You and two more clients.” he adds.

Bokuto feels a pang in his chest at his reply. The way Akaashi said it as if it’s basic information about him. 

Bokuto continues to play with his bouquet at his confirmation. He makes sure that his actions don’t cause any misunderstanding. So he looks up and smiles. “Okay.”

Five more minutes left until they arrive. 

That’s probably going to be the longest five minutes in his entire existence. Bokuto feels like he’s yearning for fresh air. 

Again, what did he expect anyway? He knew this was coming. The fact that such confirmation has happened crushes everything. 

Bokuto mentally slaps himself for feeling disappointed. He knows that it’s not Akaashi’s fault and he’s doing his job. It’s the fact that Bokuto thinks that he  _ feels  _ special without knowing that he’s just another client for Akaashi. 

Then again, what did he expect anyway? He put this in himself.

“Are you mad?” Akaashi asks. 

“No.” Bokuto immediately replies, attempting his tone to be normal. 

“We’ve talked about this before.” Akaashi recalls, giving Bokuto a side glance.

Bokuto smiles at him. He knows that. He really does. “I know, I was just curious.” 

Next time, Bokuto should refrain from asking too many questions.

“Okay.”

They finally arrive at the Japanese restaurant that Bokuto recommended. Akaashi turns off the engine. 

To avoid any awkwardness between them, Bokuto attempts to brush it off. He speaks up hoping that excitement is heard in his voice. “I heard that their  _ tempura  _ is good, I can’t wait to try it.” 

“I’m paying, by the way.” Bokuto clarifies and looks at Akaashi staring at him. 

The male sighs in defeat. Akaashi couldn’t remind Bokuto again about their dates being prepaid because he’ll impose. “Okay then.” 

They get off the vehicle and enter the restaurant. 

* * *

Their dinner flows smoothly as usual. Bokuto’s  _ slight  _ disappointment, emphasis on the slight, has hopefully been forgotten by now. The good food they ordered has made him forget about it thankfully.

“By the way, I was offered a brand deal today.” Bokuto tells him with a proud smile on his face.

Akaashi widens his eyes and smiles back. “That’s cool. Congratulations, Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty famous brand. Apparently my face is going to be on screens and also billboards. So no matter what you do, you have no choice but to see my handsome face everywhere.” Bokuto jokingly boasts.

“Well, I don’t mind seeing you everywhere.” Akaashi laughs. Bokuto does too. It’s nice that Bokuto has someone who rides along with his jokes if that’s what Akaashi is implying. Nonetheless, he’s glad that Akaashi supports him.

“Oh yeah,” Bokuto says in between their mealtime. “Come to my game.” 

“The one against Adlers?”

Bokuto nods as he munches on his food. “Yeah, that. It’s also Hinata’s debut game after coming home from Brazil.” 

“Doesn’t Kageyama play for Adlers?”

“That’s,” Bokuto cuts him off. “What makes it exciting.” 

“It’s their first time against each other. I mean, they did make their names and team known in high school. That adds to the thrill.” he adds.

“Wow, that  _ is  _ exciting.” Akaashi agrees. “Where will be the game held?”

“In Sendai.” 

“Oh, that far.” Akaashi says. He immediately assures Bokuto after that comment. “Don’t worry, I’ll still go.”

Bokuto smiles at the approval. “Great! Also, don’t worry too much about it. The ticket and money for transportation are on me.”

“I really want you to be there.” Bokuto shyly says and scratches his head.

Akaashi chuckles. “I’ll go.” 

“Okay.”

“When’s the game, by the way?” Akaashi questions.

Bokuto tries to recall the date. “I think about... two weeks from now.” 

“Oh.” is all Akaashi could reply.

The reply makes Bokuto worry. “What about it?”

It takes time for Bokuto to realize it.

“No way,” Bokuto says. Hopefully, his brain didn’t fail him at the thought. “How many days do we have left?”

It’s Akaashi’s turn to think. “If I remember it correctly, it’s also in two weeks.” 

All Bokuto does is sigh. 

The realization makes him feel bitter, Bokuto has to admit. The disappointment is slowly returning and there’s nothing Bokuto could do about it. He only realized it with two weeks left in the contract. 

Bokuto just has to accept the reality. 

With a smile on his face, Bokuto says, “Then let’s make it the best last date for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you guys read the latest haikyuu chapter? aaaah i was very emotional :( i love it so much 
> 
> i can't believe the manga is ending soon :/


	11. eleven

After dinner, Akaashi drops Bokuto off at his place. He asks the volleyball player if he wants to hang out for a while but Bokuto politely declines because he wants to make use of the remaining time to rest. With this, Akaashi understands and wishes him well with his upcoming schedule. 

Bokuto appreciates the fact that Akaashi is a person who respects boundaries. Despite the play date status that he has, Bokuto can tell that he truly is a gentleman. That’s what he thinks after dating him for some time. 

The next few days are going to be exciting and exhausting for Bokuto. He was informed that he has a concept meeting with the sports brand, photoshoot and interview, and a commercial to shoot for this week. The thought of doing that sounds so tiring for Bokuto. Nonetheless, he doesn’t mind and is looking forward to new opportunities waiting for him.

The big match is fast approaching as well. He expects that after the preparations for the brand deal, another week full of intensive training awaits him. 

The packed schedule that Bokuto has gives him another wave of emotions. Another addition to that is that his play date subscription is ending soon. As much as Bokuto does not want to be reminded of it, he knows that he’ll have to face it eventually.

Bokuto is currently lying down on his bed. The bed does feel quite different if you ask him. Lately, he’s been staying at the dorms with his other teammates as per request. This is probably the only chance given to him to stay at his place amidst the hectic schedule and Bokuto must use his alone time efficiently. 

He opens his phone to check his social media accounts before going to sleep. It’s the usual. His Twitter and Instagram notifications are flooded with his fans acknowledging and congratulating on his brand deal, some wishing him encouraging words and more. Bokuto is thankful, really. This is also the reason why it keeps him going with his volleyball career. Honestly, going pro has always been his dream despite the risks of pursuing it and Bokuto is glad that he didn’t regret choosing this path in the first place. Bokuto feels flattered that there are people who admire and support him and he hopes that he’ll be able to inspire and motivate the aspiring volleyball players someday. 

Bokuto also calls his mother to let her know about the brand deal. He feels proud when he hears her congratulating him for his success. They talk for a while, Bokuto asks how she and father are doing, a laugh escapes from him when he hears his father snatching the phone on the other line asking why he wasn’t informed that she was talking to their son, and his mother tells him a good quote from her recent book club meeting. 

“By the way,” his mom says. “How’s Keiji?”

His heart shatters at the name. Oh right, Keiji.

“We’re doing great, mom.” Bokuto quickly thinks of something. “We went on a date tonight.” 

The awe that his mother let out adds to his guilt. The fake boyfriend agenda that they had before was somehow forgotten. There goes another reminder for Bokuto. 

“That’s great, hun.” she replies. “Let me know if both of you are free. Your father and I would like to meet you two again.”

Bokuto pulls his phone away from his face and sighs loudly. This is getting too much for him and he has nothing to do about it. What is up with today and the constant reminders of the play date? 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Bokuto answers with obviously fake excitement. 

There’s nothing he can do about it. 

Bokuto has to applaud himself for keeping his composure throughout the phone call with his mother. To his relief, the topic is quickly focused on something else after that. 

When Bokuto feels his eyes getting droopy, he says his goodbyes to his parents and ends the phone call. 

Too much has happened for tonight and Bokuto is exhausted physically and mentally. 

Just minutes after the call ended, he receives a notification from his phone while he’s sprawled out on the bed. Bokuto ignores it at first, thinking that it’s from the team group chat and someone has probably sent something meaningless. He doesn’t bother to reach for his phone and check it as he prioritizes to rest for now. 

Minutes after he closes his eyes, Bokuto realizes something. Back in the locker room, he was really hyped when he heard the familiar sound of his phone’s notification. Hopefully, the notification he received a while ago wouldn’t disappoint him as he tries his best to check his phone despite how exhausted he is. 

**[Akaashi] 10:29 PM: Good night, Bokuto-san. Sleep well.**

Bokuto lazily smiles at this. It definitely didn’t disappoint.

* * *

**SEVEN DAYS UNTIL THE CONTRACT ENDS.**

The dinner was the last time Bokuto saw Akaashi. The following day, he had a meeting with the brand to talk about their concept and objectives in the deal. The meeting went smoothly as well as the photoshoot and commercial filming. The brand asked him to do a couple of poses for the promotional photos and gave him a script for the commercial which Bokuto complied with. Overall, it was a great experience for him even if it wasn’t his first time. 

On the last day of his brand deal schedule, things became more relaxed. Bokuto has one more photoshoot and an interview for a sports magazine left and he’s all done. 

He’s seated with a journalist in front of him. Bokuto prepares himself for the upcoming questions. 

The interview goes fine just like Bokuto expected. He answers the usual questions given to him. Bokuto mentions his volleyball memories when he was a high school student, his experience at the nationals, his current team, and more volleyball related questions to which he answers with ease. 

“Now, Bokuto-san,” The female interviewer starts. “We also gathered some questions from your fans when we announced that you will have a three-page spread about you. Do you mind?”

“Go on.” Bokuto smiles.

Another round of interview occurs. Bokuto shares his favorite song, answers that a volleyball is an item he couldn’t live without, he would probably be a middle blocker if he weren’t an outside hitter, says that he wants to get better at cooking, and others that he doesn’t seem to mind answering.

Just when he thinks he’s all done since the journalist seems to be satisfied with the content, Bokuto receives another question. This time, it’s not related to volleyball. 

“Another question from user  _ @msbyluvr _ on Twitter.” she reads from her paper.  _ “We fans would like to know if we’re going to see Bokuto senpai with a special someone anytime soon! Good luck with your games and we will always support you!” _

Oh god. 

Bokuto assumes that no one outside the team and his family knows about Akaashi. It’s a relief if it stays that way since Bokuto has been private with his personal life. Bokuto mentally praises himself for staying lowkey because making headlines of him with someone is the last thing he’d want. 

“Thank you @msbyluvr!” Bokuto imitates the fan’s username jokingly and thinks of the safest answer. “Volleyball is my top priority right now. I’m happy right now and I’d like it to keep it that way.” Bokuto chuckles after answering her. 

After a couple more questions from the fans, the interview finally ends. Bokuto shakes hands with the journalist and lets him know that it was fun talking to him. 

While preparing his stuff to go back to the dorms, his manager calls him. 

“Bokuto-san, Akaashi wanted me to inform you that he’d be waiting in the car.” 

“Wait, what?” Bokuto asks. “He’s here?”

The manager smiles at his shocked face. “You’re pretty much done. You can go.”

Bokuto quickly thanks her and exits the studio. As he passes the corridor, Bokuto can’t help but think about the reason behind the sudden visit. Bokuto doesn’t mind Akaashi visiting him, it’s a relief that the timing was good since he’s done with work. He searches for the familiar car when he arrives at the parking lot.

Akaashi notices him so he rolls the windows down and waves. Their eyes meet and Bokuto waves back. 

The volleyball player gets in the car. “Akaashi, what are you doing here?”

Bokuto’s tone sounds questionable but he reasons out. “No, I mean I’m glad you’re here! I’m shocked when my manager told me that you were here.”

Bokuto looking flustered makes Akaashi laugh. “You worked hard this week. You deserve a break.”

He nods in agreement. Then, Akaashi turns the steering wheel and exits the venue where Bokuto spent most of his week. 

Indeed, Bokuto deserves a break after this. He would have to enjoy the limited free time that he has before returning to training for the MSBY Black Jackals vs Schweiden Adlers match. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Akaashi asks, his gaze on the road. 

This is when Bokuto realizes how much he missed eating good food. He has gotten tired of eating the (bland) food that the team’s dietitian recommended. Bokuto had no choice but to consume the planned meals given to them. Due to the brand deal, he really has to follow it.

“I haven’t.” he answers. 

“Okay, let’s eat first.” Akaashi tells him. 

* * *

“Oh, Akaashi, I’ll have to be in the dorms tonight.” Bokuto says as they enter the car after their meal. 

“Okay, I’ll drop you off there.” 

Bokuto nods. The two of them ended up eating at a fast-food chain as requested by Akaashi. Bokuto was surprised that he chose to eat fast food because Akaashi was apparently craving for burgers. 

“I thought you didn’t like fast food?” Bokuto amusingly asked him after Akaashi’s recommendation. 

“Believe it or not, the burgers shown in  _ Food Wars  _ were appetizing.”

Bokuto ate a regular cheeseburger since he’s still maintaining his diet. Akaashi did the same since he found himself eating a cheeseburger a guilty pleasure.

They leave the familiar burger place after spending about an hour there. The car heads to the opposite direction where the dorm is located. 

“Hey Akaashi,” Bokuto calls him. “We’re heading in the wrong direction.”

“I know. I’m not dropping you off yet.” 

“Oh.”

Akaashi quickly glances at him. “I still have somewhere to take you.”

In response, Bokuto gives him a questioning look. “Where?”

“You’ll see. I know you’ll be busy starting tomorrow. I’ll drop you off before ten.” 

Bokuto, still puzzled, nods. 

Another hour has passed and the sun is slowly setting. Bokuto stares at the window curiously, thinking where Akaashi is taking him. They’ve been on numerous dates but he can’t help but feel a little excited right now. As far as he remembers, they have probably accomplished the dating basics. 

“We’re here.” Akaashi says. The building in front of him doesn’t answer Bokuto’s questions. 

Before he gets out of the car, Akaashi stops him. He observes Akaashi getting a sweater from the backseat. “Wear this. It might be cold.” 

Without saying anything, Bokuto follows his request and wears the piece of clothing. The familiar scent he smells makes Bokuto ponder. “This yours?” 

“Yes.” They both get out of the car and head to the entrance. Bokuto doesn’t react immediately and he can’t seem to make out where they are right now.

“Oh my god,” Bokuto gasps when he sees the sight in front of them. 

They’re at an ice skating rink.

His tone slightly scares Akaashi. 

“I _ — _ I’m sorry, do you not like it? I could take you out somewhere else _ — _ ”

“No.” 

Akaashi looks at him in confusion. Bokuto leaves his gaze from the ice rink and glances at him. 

“I didn’t mean to cause any misunderstanding. I just,” Bokuto shyly tells him and tries to hide the smile on his face. “You remembered?” 

“I did.” 

Bokuto feels his cheeks flush. He recalls their first meeting in which Bokuto said that he wanted to try out new things. 

_ “Though it would be nice to, like, try out new things too,” he adds. “Such as… ice skating? Something like that, I don’t mind.”  _

Bokuto bites his lip at the realization. “You did.” 

“I did,” Akaashi repeats. “Now, let’s go.”

Akaashi pulls him and they fall in line to pay. 

After much deliberation, Akaashi ends up paying. Bokuto was consistent with his convincing and even was asking to split the payment instead but Akaashi refused regardless. Akaashi had to remind him again about the paid dates being part of the contract in which Bokuto ignored for the nth time. In the end, Bokuto gives in and lets Akaashi do it. “I’ll make it up to you next time.” Bokuto says but this time Akaashi ignores. 

They go to the assigned area where they are supposed to change into ice skates. The two of them tell their respective sizes and take a seat to wear it.

“Wait,” Akaashi says while Bokuto is in the midst of wearing his ice skates. Suddenly, Akaashi kneels in front of him and rests his foot on his thigh to help him put on the footwear. A wave of embarrassment comes up to Bokuto because he looks like some kid right now. Not to mention, he’s older than him! Akaashi hasn’t even worn his.

“I can tie it you know.” Bokuto protests but that doesn’t stop Akaashi from doing it. 

“What?” Akaashi has a smug look on him. “Can I do things without getting any comments from you?”

“Seriously, Akaashi. You don’t have to do this.” Bokuto giggles as he moves his feet up and down. Akaashi steadies his legs and finishes it off by tying the laces and gives it a pull to make sure it’s tight. 

Akaashi sits beside him to wear his ice skates. At the back of his mind, Bokuto plans to return the favor by doing the same but Akaashi finishes quickly. “Let’s go.”

Bokuto nods and is pulled into the ice rink. To their relief, it’s not that crowded since it’s already night time. Though he sees a couple of adults, couples, and kids skating freely and he feels excited because it’s his first time doing this. 

The two of them stop at the entrance of the rink. Akaashi turns to Bokuto and gestures to him to enter first. That’s when Bokuto gets slightly worried and politely refuses. “I’ll follow you.”

“Okay,” Akaashi replies and immediately skates, leaving Bokuto behind. 

Bokuto yells at him. “Wait for me!” 

Now, Akaashi is in the middle of the rink with an amused face. He suddenly crosses his arms and tilts his head while he waits for Bokuto to come to him. 

The male’s attitude makes Bokuto release a scoff. Bokuto didn’t expect this to be hard. Actually, Bokuto has been trying to fix his balance when he wore the ice skates. Bokuto tries to hide his embarrassment because it’s starting to affect his excitement and it’s annoying him. 

Akaashi is still in his position despite Bokuto’s silent pleas from the entrance. Good thing that there aren’t any people behind Bokuto so he doesn’t feel much pressure. He fixes his composure and carefully glides towards Akaashi. 

He slightly loses his balance on the way and quickly tugs on Akaashi’s shirt. Akaashi laughs at his gesture and helps Bokuto get back on his feet. Bokuto thanks him and apologizes afterward. 

That makes Akaashi laugh. “It’s alright. If you can’t do it yet, you can hold my hand.” 

Bokuto widens his eyes at the suggestion. Now, he’s  _ embarrassed.  _ “It’s fine, Akaashi.” 

“If you say so,” Akaashi tells him and teasingly escapes from Bokuto’s grasp after. 

“Wait!” Another call from Bokuto and Akaashi stops in his tracks. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

In response, Akaashi smiles and heads towards Bokuto. He reaches out and clasps their hands together. The way Akaashi does it  _ so  _ naturally makes Bokuto more nervous than before but he obliges. 

“Is this okay?” The words flow out of Bokuto’s mouth naturally and Akaashi just shakes his head in approval.

It has always been like this throughout their relationship. Of course, they’ve held hands before, but the simple gesture somehow requires each other to ask for consent. Even though they expect each other to accept the gesture, they guess it has become part of them now. 

“I offered, didn’t I?” 

And Akaashi guides him throughout the night. 

Bokuto would have to thank the temperature in this place. As much as he hates to admit it, he can feel his cheeks redden because his fingers are still interlocked with Akaashi’s. He wishes he could be like his teammate Sakusa right now with his unending supply of masks because Bokuto wants to  _ cover it up.  _ He still feels shy even if half an hour has already passed. 

It seems like Bokuto isn’t letting his hand go anytime soon because he’s enjoying Akaashi’s touch. Akaashi’s hand  _ totally  _ adds to the warmth of his cold hand. 

Akaashi doesn’t seem to mind as well. 

Akaashi is a decent teacher, Bokuto has to say. He taught him a couple of tips to maintain stability and even demonstrated how to slow down. (Bokuto had to ask Akaashi to bring him to the side so he could hold on to the railing before Akaashi does the demonstration.)

The two of them continue skating for a while. Bokuto tells Akaashi that he could let go of his hand now since he can already manage but Akaashi refuses. His reply is that his legs keep on wobbling and he’d have to keep his grasp on you a little longer until it’s fine. The excuse is funny, but Bokuto continues to hold his hand anyway. 

The nervousness is already forgotten after that. They even witnessed someone doing a spin and Bokuto was amazed and wanted to try it himself. (Another refusal from Akaashi,  _ you don’t want any injuries before your big game.  _ Bokuto pouted he wasn't wrong.)

Then Bokuto challenged Akaashi to a race. Akaashi refused again. His reason? Akaashi doesn’t want Bokuto to embarrass himself in front of people and that he would easily beat him. Bokuto playfully scoffs at this excuse, what was Akaashi expecting from an athlete?

The reasons are invalid for Bokuto. Akaashi just tightens the grip between them and pulls him to skate more after his refusals. Bokuto admits that he finds this side of Akaashi cute despite getting some sort of “child” treatment from him. To Akaashi’s defense, he is  _ just  _ looking out for Bokuto because he has a big match coming up. 

But if it means that Bokuto would get to hold Akaashi’s hand longer, then maybe he could let those unreasonable excuses slide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra info about this chapter: akaashi let bokuto skate on his own okay 
> 
> anyway i did say that there would only be around three chapters left in this fic (i said that on chapter 9 i think) butttt the next chapter is not the last! lol


	12. twelve

**TWO DAYS LEFT UNTIL THE CONTRACT ENDS.**

The much-awaited match against Schweiden Adlers is tomorrow. The MSBY Black Jackals finished their training early and they spent their remaining time to rest. The team is currently in the hotel’s dining area and is talking about the big game tomorrow. A series of tactics and strategies are exchanged while they eat their meals. This is the usual routine the team undergoes whenever there’s a match.

The opposing team, Schweiden Adlers, is the three-time reigning champion in the V.League which explains the tension in the atmosphere. Their conversation goes to the starting line up of the team and things get interesting when Bokuto hears familiar names that surely rings a bell in his high school days. He wonders if Akaashi remembers them since Fukurodani participated in the nationals a couple of times.

Bokuto has heard of one of the players, Ushijima Wakatoshi, who was one top of the top aces in high school. Hoshiumi Korai apparently played for Kamomedai who used to attend the nationals consecutively and was famous for its formidable blocking. Bokuto surely knows Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno since he and Hinata used to be teammates and attended the summer training camp back then.

After talking about what to look out for from the opposing players, the topic transitions to a different one.

“Ya guys should buy onigiris from my brother tomorrow,” Atsumu suggests and the rest of the team nods in approval. Atsumu once brought onigiris made by his brother one time in training and everyone including Bokuto enjoyed it. “‘Samu has a stall in the venue.” 

“Oh yeah, we should definitely buy from him.” Sakusa’s comment causes Atsumu to frown in jealousy. Bokuto laughs as he remembers that time Atsumu wanted to surprise Sakusa with food but miserably failed.

“Are you guys excited for tomorrow?!” Hinata excitedly asks. Bokuto ruffles his hair and replies. “I am. It’s your first game in a while, isn’t it?” 

Hinata rests his chin on his hand. “I wonder if my high school friends are gonna come.”

“Of course they would! They live in the area, right?” Inunaki assures him and Hinata nods. “I told my parents that they could just watch me on tv because I didn’t want them to travel far but they said that they wanted to come and watch me play.” 

“But honestly, I think they’re also a big fan of Bokuto.” Inunaki adds and the team laughs. 

They tell the team that their family and friends would be attending the match as well. Bokuto did invite a couple of his relatives and friends but some said that they couldn’t and would watch the game on television, which he completely understood. He even told his parents that they didn’t have to go that far to watch him play and their support is already enough to keep him motivated. 

The team hangs out for a while until the manager informs them that it’s time to go back to their respective rooms. They all agree and bid farewells to each other, wishing luck to be in their top shape tomorrow.

Bokuto does the same and enters his enormous room. One of the perks of playing for a V.League Division 1 team is that they get to stay in hotels comfortably. Therefore, each player gets their own room for the night. 

Bokuto has just finished his night shower and is ready to rest for the night. Their day will start a little early tomorrow since they have a press conference and warm-ups to do before the match.

He makes himself comfortable on his bed and checks his social media accounts before going to sleep. The fans tagged him and other players as well on a picture of their ticket purchases, good luck posts, and more. It’s an exciting and nerve-wracking match especially when their opponents are formidable. 

Before it gets late, Bokuto texts Akaashi if he could give him a call quickly which Akaashi replies an approval a minute later. He then dials Akaashi’s number from his contacts while he tosses and turns on the bed to be in a more comfortable position. 

“Hello?” Bokuto hears the voice on the other line.

“Hi, Akaashi.” He greets. “Is it a bad time to call?”

Akaashi immediately says and the sound Bokuto hears is like he just lied down on the bed. “No, not at all. I’m actually about to head to bed.”

Bokuto replies with a hum.

“Is everything okay there? You sounded tense.”

Now that he’s on a call with Akaashi, Bokuto doesn’t really know what to say. It has become his instinct to give him a call whenever they’re not around each other. Bokuto knows the answer to the question he’s about to ask, but he still wants assurance. “You’re going to my match tomorrow, right?”

A chuckle comes from Akaashi. “Of course I am, that’s why I’m already on the bed this early so that I could arrive on time.” 

Bokuto feels relieved and Akaashi teases him. “Bokuto-san, do you really want to see me that bad?”

He doesn’t want to lie. “I mean, tomorrow’s the last day so…”

Good thing his voice doesn’t crack after because his mood drops at the reminder. It’s the day that they would have to eventually face. His “relationship” with Akaashi has been great. He would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t miss it. 

The other line stays quiet and it’s becoming suffocating every second pass. “Just do your best out there, okay?”

An attempt to divert to a different topic was made. Bokuto tries to follow his energy. With such confidence, he says, “I’ve become better. Watch me.”

“Okay.”

Another question from Akaashi follows. “Are you nervous?”

_About the game? About the play date contract ending?_

“Not really. I’ve gotten used to it.” Bokuto chuckles and Akaashi does the same. 

No one speaks after that. Maybe they’re tired of their jobs. 

Bokuto clears his throat to break the silence. “I’m sorry… I just wanted to hear your voice. That’s all. How was your day?”

“The usual. Nothing worth mentioning, really.” Akaashi answers and Bokuto exactly knows what he’s talking about. “I’m looking forward to your match though. It’s been a while since I attended a volleyball match.” 

“Yeah, I wonder how Kageyama would react if he sees Hinata now. He’s improved.” 

Akaashi hums. “I can’t wait to see your student as well.”

Bokuto then talks about today’s events which are kind of similar to Akaashi’s— the usual. He figures that Akaashi may have been tired from listening to similar stuff but he tells him anyway. Akaashi listens attentively and asks questions as well. 

“You have a big day tomorrow, Bokuto-san. Let’s rest for now.” Akaashi speaks after their short conversation and Bokuto says yes. 

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Good luck, Bokuto-san. Sleep well.”

* * *

**LESS THAN 24 HOURS LEFT UNTIL THE CONTRACT ENDS.**

After what seems like years, Akaashi finally arrives at Kamei Arena Sendai where the match is held. He’s relieved that he arrived in one piece. If it wasn’t for the extra money that Bokuto offered, he would probably be more tired than the participating players since it’s more hectic to travel during the weekends. Akaashi was hesitant to take the money Bokuto offered for his transportation but was eventually convinced. The ride from his place to Sendai was comfortable and hassle-free thanks to Bokuto.

He sees that there’s less than an hour left before the match starts. Bokuto informs him beforehand that they would meet after the match and Akaashi understands. Though it could’ve been nice if he were to wish Bokuto good luck before it starts.

Akaashi decides to buy food before he takes his seat. It’s kind of awkward for him since he’s the only one attending as far as he knows. Apparently, the former Fukurodani players are going to watch the match at their homes instead. Akaashi does spot familiar faces in the venue. Karasuno’s middle blocker, Tsukishima, is eye-catching with his tall height, along with other former Karasuno players and managers. 

He also sees another familiar face in one of the food stalls and that makes Akaashi approach the male and buy food from him. 

“Hey, Osamu.” Akaashi greets and he assumes that his face must have been familiar to the male as well.

“Oh, it’s you,” Osamu says with such interest. “Fukurodani’s setter.”

Akaashi nods and proceeds to order. He also tells Osamu about how the shop has been holding up and how he’s looking forward to its opening in Tokyo if that happens. Osamu answers that the Tokyo branch is still under review. They chat for a while to pass time until it’s time for Akaashi to go to his seat. 

The venue is almost packed according to his observation. While he waits for the game to start, Akaashi pulls his phone out to send Bokuto a text even though there’s a chance that he might not read it immediately.

**_Good luck today, Bokuto-san. I’ll be cheering for you._ **

The announcer’s voice filling the area stops Akaashi from using his phone. The match is starting and he sees the crowd getting excited by it. Akaashi does feel a little odd about this new environment since he was a player and now a spectator. Nonetheless, Akaashi is looking forward to seeing the outcome of the match. 

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 2018-2019 Season V.League Division 1 Schweiden Adlers Home Game here in the Sendai Arena!”_

The crowd goes wild when the announcer starts introducing the starting lineup of Schweiden Adlers. Akaashi notices a few of the players in the starting lineup one of which is Kageyama Tobio, whom he attended summer training camp with in high school.

Finally, it’s time for the MSBY Black Jackals’ introduction. 

_“And number twelve, Bokuto Koutarou!”_

Akaashi searches for Bokuto among his teammates. Suddenly, he’s caught off guard as he sees Bokuto doing _cartwheels_ on the center court. Akaashi laughs along with the crowd at the player’s entertaining entrance. This no longer fazes for Akaashi whenever Bokuto acts like this. 

Meian approaches Bokuto and scolds him. Akaashi laughs at this, he hears one of the spectators saying that Bokuto acted like a mascot and he agrees. The high school in Bokuto is still present. 

The two teams line up at their respective sides of the court and bow. 

“ _What you’ve been waiting for… The game between Schweiden Adlers and the MSBY Black Jackals will begin!”_

This is going to be one hell of a match.

* * *

Things have gotten more exciting on the fourth set. All eyes are trained on the ball as it flies throughout the court. Akaashi might not look like it but he’s feeling hyped up right now. The MSBY Black Jackals is currently on the lead with two sets won. There’s a chance they would win if they manage to win this set. 

With the score 18-18, it seems like both teams aren’t backing down in getting the championship title. 

The Black Jackals calls for their third timeout after Hoshiumi scored a point that resulted in both teams having the same score. The opposing team is slowly catching up.

It’s Kageyama’s time to serve after that which makes the game even more intense. The former Karasuno setter has participated in the Rio Olympics a few years back and is definitely a threat to the team with his serves. Even if Akaashi is only a spectator, the tension between Kageyama and Hinata can be felt throughout the arena. Kageyama has been targeting his former teammate with his serves lately.

The setter does his serve and the ball flies to the other side of the court. Despite the evident strength in Kageyama’s serve, the libero was able to receive and pass the ball to Atsumu. Meian and Bokuto do their approach and Atsumu tosses the ball to Bokuto’s direction. 

Bokuto then hits the ball with force but is quickly shut down with Hirugami’s block. This earns Schweiden Adlers another point. Frustration takes over Bokuto’s face after being stuffed. One can never be certain especially when two tall players aim to block the ball.

Another serve by Kageyama follows. It seems like Kageyama has no plans on stopping soon. This time, it’s Sakusa who receives the ball and passes it on to the setter. To make up for the lost point, Sakusa attacks, wiping the ball off Ushijima’s hand. 

Both teams are even again. 

It’s Bokuto’s turn to serve now. Hoshiumi is able to receive his serve but the ball returns to MSBY’s side of the court. The crowd goes rowdy as the team has the chance to use the free ball efficiently. 

Atsumu sets the ball and Bokuto does a back attack. From a high school ace turned into a professional volleyball athlete, the opposing team doesn’t expect Bokuto to do a feint. To their surprise, no one from Adlers can save the ball even three players attempt to do so. 

MSBY was able to maintain the lead and now at match point with 25-24. One more point and they win. 

Atsumu serves and then again Hoshiumi receives it. Kageyama tosses the ball to Romero and Bokuto and Meian in the front row form their block. Romero attempts a straight but Hinata saves it. 

The set is passed to Hinata but Kageyama manages to block the ball but that’s not the end as Hinata surprisingly hits the ball with his foot cleanly. 

_What happened to Hinata in Brazil?_

Though some things never change as Hinata successfully acts as a decoy right after that. Instead of Hinata doing another attempt to spike, the ball heads to Bokuto’s direction. With Kageyama only doing the block, Bokuto uses this opportunity to attack one last time. 

Schweiden Adlers isn’t able to react immediately and the ball lands in their side of the court.

The crowd cheers when the final whistle is heard. MSBY Black Jackals wins the match.

* * *

After the match, Akaashi heads to a private place to meet up with Bokuto. He sees a couple of Karasuno alumni on the way and greets them. Despite not being that close with them, it brings back to his volleyball days. Akaashi is now waiting for Bokuto to show up and assumes that it might take a while because of interviews and such.

Bokuto finally meets up with him and what Akaashi didn’t expect is to be met with his embrace. In return, he hugs him back and rakes his fingers through his hair. 

“Congratulations, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi tells him amidst their hug.

Bokuto pulls back and smiles at him. “Thank you, Akaashi.”

Bokuto invites Akaashi to the team’s dinner in the hotel and that takes Akaashi by surprise. As far as he knows, he’d only watch the match and that is it. His initial plan was to spend some time with Bokuto after the match and go home. Not to mention, Akaashi would rather not have a hard time going home if he leaves later. 

Suddenly, he’s reminded by the fact that the play date contract ends tonight and he almost forgot. To think that Akaashi would decline his invitation will be unprofessional of him especially with their time left. It wasn’t his intention to look like he wanted to leave as soon as possible, the thought of the contract ending in a few hours _slipped_ from his mind. They’ve been together for quite a while that the true intention behind their relationship has slowly faded along the way. 

Akaashi remembers Bokuto’s reminder from their call last night. It was usually him who reminded the client about it. Now that Bokuto was the one to do it instead of him shows how the tables have turned. 

Akaashi drops his worries and accepts Bokuto’s invitation. It’s their last day, anyway. 

“Okay.”

The dinner went by smoothly as Akaashi expected. Though he couldn’t help but feel shy because he was the only outsider at the table. It was him, the players, coaches, and other staff gathered invited. Akaashi did feel welcome by the players anyway and got more comfortable later on thanks to Bokuto and Hinata being an extrovert.

It seems like their night isn’t ending anytime soon because they’re currently hanging out in Bokuto’s hotel room with fine wine. It was Bokuto’s idea to excuse themselves after their meal and a short chat with the MSBY players. _Just wanted some catching up to do,_ Bokuto informed them. The way Bokuto’s teammates reacted normally made him assume that they didn’t know about the contract ending.

Akaashi’s not complaining because he feels more comfortable now that they’re alone. They spend their night talking to each other while enjoying the view from Bokuto’s room. No matter how many times they’ve done this before, it seems like both of them never run out of things to tell. Especially Bokuto. 

“So, Bokuto-san, before this ends,” Akaashi reminds him and his grip on the glass tightens. “Any last wishes you’d like to fulfill?” 

On the other hand, Bokuto fails to hide the sadness in his eyes. It’s a topic that he’s been trying to avoid tonight. Well, it’s impossible not to bring the contract up into the conversation on their last night together. 

Bokuto knows that the answer to his question won’t change but perhaps he could try again. This is the last time he’ll be asking him this. “Stay the night.”

Bokuto knows Akaashi can’t. It’s already engraved on his brain by now. 

He avoids his gaze when he says that. 

“Okay, I will.”

Bokuto is quick to react. “You will?”

“Akaashi, I don’t want to force you or anything. Is it alright?”

Akaashi takes a sip from his wine and smiles. “Yes.” 

They both lost track of the time anyway. The chances of Akaashi going home at this hour are low. He might as well spend the night and leave early tomorrow. Just this time. 

The past months have made Bokuto an exception. 

Bokuto doesn’t even try to hide how happy he is. “Okay.”

“Also, I have one more request if that’s okay?”

Akaashi tilts his head in curiosity. “What is it?”

“This is embarrassing but…” Bokuto scratches the back of his head and doesn’t look at him in the eye. It might sound selfish with the request, but withdrawing is not an option for him now. “Can you dance with me?” 

He fiddles with his wine glass immediately after that. Bokuto is disgusted at how cliche he sounded but he has always wanted someone to dance with. Someone meaningful to him.

The old Bokuto would’ve smacked him right now. He himself knows that he’s crossing the line with that simple request. Sure, Akaashi probably had clients that asked him for the same thing. It’s a piece of cake for Akaashi.

For Bokuto, it’s more than a simple request. This is the last request before all of this ends. 

He could’ve just ignored that longing desire that he had and wait for the right person. At the same time, it felt natural for him to say that to Akaashi.

A sound of the chair pushed back is heard and Akaashi stands up from his seat. Akaashi reaches out and takes Bokuto’s hand in his. Bokuto quietly gasps at the contact and Akaashi pulls his arm slightly. “What are you waiting for?”

“O...okay.” Bokuto stands up as well and reaches for his phone resting on the table. It’s not time for Bokuto to be embarrassed now. He chooses a slow song from his playlist and puts the phone down once the song starts playing. 

_Who knew that could be difficult?_

Bokuto gathers enough courage to place his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi's hands follow and place it on his waist and hold his hand with the other. He initiates the dance and they follow the rhythm. 

The atmosphere in the room is turning different. 

He glances at Akaashi and the male is looking back at him. Despite Bokuto having a taller figure, he feels small with the proximity between them. He quickly fixes his eyes on something else. His chest feels full. 

“You know,” Akaashi starts. “You’ve heard this a lot of times, but you did great today.”

Bokuto turns his gaze on him now. “I did.”

Akaashi nods in his acknowledgment. He follows something up. As weird as it sounds, he wants to let Bokuto know. “You… became normal.”

“Right?” Bokuto giggles. “I noticed that, too. I'm no longer that Bokuto in high school.”

They enjoy the music for a while. Akaashi then starts making circles on his hand. With a sigh, Bokuto holds his hand tighter. “Thank you Akaashi… for everything. Thank you.”

This feeling in his chest is slowly killing him. He himself knows why he’s feeling like this. Bokuto knows that he has already lost yet he doesn’t even try to stop. 

Things took a turn ever since and Bokuto noticed it. The way Akaashi holds his hand and reassures him whenever he’s not at his best, the way Akaashi looks at him as if he’s glad to have him, the way Akaashi would bring him flowers even at the most random times, the way Akaashi respects boundaries, how Akaashi listened and opened up to him without any hesitation. There are too many to mention and that even a single glance from Akaashi makes him weaker than he already is. Everything just makes sense whenever he’s with him. 

The fact that Bokuto has known Akaashi since high school makes it harder for him.

Bokuto couldn’t help it. 

He loves him. 

Bokuto was in denial at first. How can he not feel anything when Akaashi is like this? Everything felt so… real. And Bokuto fell for it. 

He loves him. 

But he knows he can’t. 

Every second that passes is getting harder for him. It sounds like there’s a loud clock ticking in the room, signaling their limited time left.

Bokuto knows that everything will change tomorrow. By that time, Akaashi will no longer be there for him. No more surprise visits during his training, no more cooking from him, no one to spend his free time with, no more talks, no more flowers, and no more him. 

He hates how these changes would affect him. 

He hates how Akaashi has that effect on him. 

He hates that he let himself fall for him. 

He knows, he _fucking_ knows that Akaashi is not doing this because he wants to. It’s his job, for fuck’s sake. Even if he told him to be himself, he knows that Akaashi did or acted like it for Bokuto’s satisfaction. 

If he had only met Akaashi somewhere else. 

The faint source of light from the window doesn’t do any justice for Akaashi’s beauty. 

He continues to stare, admiring his features. Akaashi looks even more beautiful like this. 

Bokuto’s gaze falls to his lips. Akaashi notices this, and his gaze also falls to Bokuto’s. 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto softly says, eyes still on his lips. “I think…”

Akaashi waits for him to continue. He may or may not have an idea what comes next and Bokuto is afraid of what Akaashi will say. Bokuto can’t afford to lose him again. They’ve come so far and everything would go to waste. Bokuto _is_ afraid to go on. 

Maybe he’s overwhelmed by his feelings or it’s the wine in his system because Bokuto couldn’t bring himself to speak up. He lets his own body do the work instead. 

Bokuto pulls him for a kiss.

He feels Akaashi startle but he reciprocates immediately.

Bokuto doesn’t miss the way his heart pounds when he feels Akaashi’s lips on him. Both of his hands unconsciously reach for his face and Akaashi pulls him closer with his hand on his hips in response. 

They continue like that for a while. Mouth on mouth, taking each other in as if it is their lifeline, and Bokuto can taste the wine in the kiss. His head begins to spin while Akaashi’s lips continue to ravish him. Bokuto is so into the kiss that the room seems to slip away. So into it that he forgets the reason why Akaashi is with him in the first place. 

That’s when Bokuto feels it. The pain he’s been trying to avoid. Each minute feels like a sin to him and each action screams desperation. Bokuto, god, Bokuto _knows_ what he put himself into. He could’ve easily pulled back but the reciprocation took him by surprise. 

Bokuto loves him. He loves him so much. 

But what he's doing is wrong.

Bokuto forcefully pulls away first and the wave of sadness crashes him down immediately. The hands that were on Akaashi’s face are no longer found. Everything feels so painful that tears start to trickle out. Bokuto immediately faces his back to the male. He’s so fragile that he doesn’t want to look at Akaashi right now. 

Akaashi would’ve said something after the lingering silence between them. Meanwhile, Bokuto has been trying to quiet down his sobs, lips swollen and lungs desperate for air. 

“Bokuto-san…”

Not turning his whole body, Bokuto gives him a side glance. He mentally prepares for the worst. He sees it coming.

Suddenly, Akaashi pulls him closer and kisses him again, making Bokuto’s eyes widen in the process. The tears haven’t stopped falling and Akaashi can probably taste the saltiness of his tears. Though Akaashi doesn’t seem to care as he continues devouring him more to the point where he pushes Bokuto onto the bed, making a loud _thump._

Bokuto’s whole body tingles at how vulnerable he is right now. Akaashi’s frame is leaning on him and Bokuto wraps his arms around him, craving for more. 

The tears have stopped by now. All Bokuto can think is how he wants more that he doesn’t realize that his fingers had already slipped under Akaashi’s shirt. 

When Akaashi feels the male’s fingers on him, he doesn’t waste any time and takes off his shirt. Bokuto admires his body in the process and pulls him close again for another kiss. He starts to leave kisses on Akaashi’s neck, earning a soft moan from him.

Bokuto roams his hands on his body as he continues to pepper his neck with sloppy kisses. Bokuto gently puts Akaashi in his place by pushing him down on the bed this time and straddles his lap. Akaashi couldn’t help but moan at the sudden dominance. Especially when Bokuto pulls his shirt off in one swift motion. 

Akaashi’s breath hitches as he stares at the muscular figure in front of him. He looks more built up close, abs defined and muscles more evident. Akaashi uses this chance to caress his bare skin and admire his features. When he sees Bokuto’s tear-stained face, his hand reaches out to his cheek and wipes the remaining tears off. Bokuto takes his hand after and kisses it softly. 

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi breathes out.

On the other hand, Bokuto doesn’t miss the way Akaashi squirms and his hard pokes his thigh. He teases him by lightly palming, earning a groan from Akaashi. 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto says as he moves back to unbuckle Akaashi’s belt and his breathing goes rapid. He takes off the piece of clothing. “You’ve taken good care of me for the past few months.”

Akaashi feels fully exposed to him now. 

_“So beautiful,”_ Bokuto softly mumbles as he fondles with his skin. 

All Akaashi can do is bite his lip. Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s abs brush as his fingers teasingly trail down. 

Bokuto kisses him one more time. “Let me take care of you tonight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops. i have no explanation for this.


	13. thirteen

Bokuto wakes up feeling sore the next day. 

Eyes still droopy, he extends his arm to reach out, expecting a figure next to him. To Bokuto’s surprise, he is met with nothing but streaks of sunlight peeking through the curtains that awaken him. 

A sound from behind him causes him to sit up straight. Ignoring the ache on his body, he rubs his eyes to look where the sound originated. There, he sees Akaashi dressed up and in the while putting his shoes on. In confusion, Bokuto calls him. “‘Kaashi?”

Akaashi leaves his gaze from his feet when he hears his name. He checks him out quickly and proceeds to continue wearing his shoes. With that, Bokuto speaks up again. “What are you doing?”

“Rest for a while, Bokuto-san. You must be tired.” Akaashi stands up from his seat and straightens his clothes in front of the mirror. He continues with his eyes still on the vanity, not minding the confusion that is shown in Bokuto’s face. “I’ll go get my belongings and leave.”

“You’re leaving?”

A wave of shock takes over Bokuto’s face this time. Sure, Bokuto was tipsy last night and _definitely_ remembers what happened after. As far as he knows, Akaashi would have remembered last night’s events as well. The way Akaashi is behaving right now worries him. Yet, he doesn’t want to jump into conclusions. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san. The contract ended last night.” Akaashi answers.

Now, Bokuto is confused. Akaashi being direct isn’t helping at all. 

“Wh… _what?”_ Bokuto says in dismay. Suddenly, he feels like he is questioning his hearing ability at this point. Does Akaashi not remember at all? Or is he trying to pretend that nothing happened last night?

Bokuto sits there frozen and unknown what to do with this information. It feels like he lost his appetite for the next few weeks. 

Still in shock, Bokuto decides to recall just in case. “What about… last night?” 

The sudden reminder finds Bokuto covering himself up with the comforter. Remembering last night still makes Bokuto vulnerable as ever, now that Akaashi is also acting clueless about it.

“I won’t let the agency know what we did. The least you can do is not report me.”

The coldness in Akaashi’s voice makes his blood boil. _“Are you fucking kidding me, Akaashi?”_

This time, Akaashi looks at him, looking all ready to go. “You do know that we violated rule numbers two and five. Skinship is limited to hand-holding and hugging and no personal feelings—”

 _“You call that a violation?”_ Bokuto doesn’t waste any time to cut him off. He doesn’t care if there are people that could hear him from the other rooms. Right now, Bokuto is at his breaking point and the worries that invaded his thoughts last night are coming back. This has just to be a joke. 

“Is that all it is? What we did last night… It was just some stupid violation to you?” Bokuto shakes his head and bitterly laughs. “You kissed me back, Akaashi.”

“And you know we did _more_ than that.” he adds with fists clenched. 

The fact that Akaashi is just standing there makes him even more frustrated. “We were caught up in our feelings."

“It was a mistake.” Akaashi continues. “I’m sorry, Bokuto-san.”

It feels like Bokuto was stabbed on his chest after that. The apology sounds so insincere and he couldn’t really believe this is happening. Bokuto is so in denial and bothered by the way Akaashi looks unaffected by it.

There goes the pain from last night again. His chest feels tight, his head hurts, and the lump in his throat is not helping either. Bokuto feels so pathetic because he expected something else out of this relationship. But when Akaashi pulled him for another kiss, he thought they were on the same track. 

Not only from last night but also things Akaashi had done before. Those words… those little touches… those smiles… those actions… 

Is that all it is? A mistake?

“Those times we had… was it one-sided all this time?” Bokuto has to ask with a hint of pleading, hoping that Akaashi would prove him wrong. 

“Is it just me, Akaashi?” 

However, Akaashi’s breath hitches at the question. He can see Bokuto holding his tears.

_I know it’s more than that, Akaashi. It had to be._

Akaashi clears his throat. “We both know what we were getting into in the first place, Bokuto-san.” 

“You didn’t even answer the question.”

Akaashi raises his voice this time. “Is me leaving not enough for you to know the answer?” 

Bokuto slightly jumps at his voice. He doesn’t have any strength to hold back his tears. “Is it me?”

“Tell me, Akaashi,” Akaashi’s form is distorted due to the tears that are welling in Bokuto’s eyes. 

_“Is it just me?”_

Akaashi doesn’t spend any time to answer him right away. “It’s just you.” 

Bokuto couldn’t control the tears now. The number of times he’s been gulping to ease the pain the whole time has failed him. 

“I…”

“Forgive me for what I’m about to say, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi starts, voice stern. “I expected you, out of all of my clients, to understand this. Did I fail to make it clear to you? Did you not realize it when I told you that night that you’re not my only client? That I treated you just like my other clients?”

That shut Bokuto up. Bokuto felt like he was spat on and he couldn’t help but feel worse than he already is. Why can’t Bokuto accept it and move on? Why did he have to feel like this? He already knew the consequences yet he broke it anyway. 

It’s the harsh reality that he has to face. That all of this is just play. 

Even with Akaashi still in the room, the tears that he’s been holding in finally give in and Bokuto feels so pathetic. Crying won’t change anything and he knows that. Bokuto thought that he can handle his feelings well now that he’s all grown and mature. It seems like Bokuto’s strong will is quickly broken for acting stupid. For getting attached. For loving someone. 

That’s why Bokuto only focused on volleyball and nothing else. He may have gone on dates multiple times, but no one felt worthy of his time. But when Akaashi came to the view, things became different. 

The reason why he accepted Atsumu’s offer in the first place is because of Akaashi. If it wasn’t him, Bokuto would have declined immediately. He accepted because he missed him and that he wanted to use this “lucky” opportunity to make up with Akaashi. 

Things with Akaashi went fine until Akaashi entered university and Bokuto started a professional volleyball career. Due to their busy schedules, their friendship slowly faded until they went on for years without any contact.

Of course, Bokuto considered checking up on him at some point, but the damage has already been done. He wasn’t brave enough to face him again after all of this. Call it a shitty excuse, can you blame him? Bokuto was afraid.

Until one day, he couldn’t contact him. 

How can he let this play date opportunity pass?

Bokuto’s initial intention was to maintain their “relationship” platonic. It’s not that he had intentions other than that, it was the safest thing to do. It would be weird to act all lovey-dovey after not talking to each other for a long time. Bokuto wanted to be friends just catching up. No more, no less. 

However, it may be because of Akaashi acting natural or doing his “job”, circumstances in which Akaashi acted differently couldn’t be avoided. The flirting was weird for Bokuto but he kind of enjoyed it anyway. The buying of flowers, his _favorite_ flowers, by the way, and more that Bokuto had gotten used to it along the way. Even though Bokuto reminded Akaashi that it wasn’t mandatory, Akaashi didn’t listen. 

Bokuto didn’t realize until one day he felt comfortable with Akaashi despite their unfortunate past. Just as Bokuto requested, Akaashi acted willingly. The play date preferences that Akaashi asked to Bokuto on their first meeting were not brought up. 

If _those_ actions from Akaashi were out of his will, then Bokuto couldn’t help it. 

He felt… loved.

From going on dates, cooking food, watching films, talking, and opening up to each other, even bringing Akaashi to his family gathering, Bokuto felt loved. He wanted to love him. Even if he knows he can’t. 

Call Bokuto a fool but he wanted something more out of this. He let go of this selfishness of him because he assumed that Akaashi felt the same. He must have felt the same. 

Now that the contract is over and Akaashi showed his true colors, Bokuto finally understood the concept of play date. 

That Akaashi was just a play date to him. 

What they had is all just play. 

Once again, what did Bokuto expect anyway? 

The world truly is cruel.

"If you don't have anything to say, I'll leave."

Bokuto keeps his eyes closed by then. He doesn’t want to witness him leaving again _._ It’s much better this way to refrain himself from feeling worse and doing something stupid. Bokuto let Akaashi go, just like before. 

He hears him take his bag and Bokuto forces himself to keep his eyes shut. He doesn’t want to say goodbye. 

Bokuto knows that he can't stay there and do nothing. His actions have failed him as he quickly grabs Akaashi’s arm on instinct, preventing him from leaving. 

He would like to ask again. Maybe it will change Akaashi’s mind.

"Stay." Bokuto croaks, grip on his arm tight. As if he's pulling him back to the bed and pretending nothing happened. Akaashi stares at him back with his mouth slightly agape. Bokuto takes a deep breath again and pleads, "P-Please."

Maybe, _just_ _maybe_ , Bokuto could change his mind. 

Bokuto already knows his answer, he’s done it a lot of times throughout their relationship and received the same response. If Bokuto hears the same words from him again, he will let go for good. 

Bokuto closes his eyes as he can't bear to see Akaashi's eyes on him. 

When Akaashi’s hand makes contact with his, Akaashi firmly loosens and removes Bokuto’s grip. There, Bokuto admits defeat.

"You know I can't." Akaashi quietly answers. 

The same answer as before. 

Why did he expect a different one?

Bokuto rakes his hand through his hair and stands up, still holding the blankets to cover him up. With no nerve to face Akaashi, he faces his back on him and stares at the view from the window instead. 

His voice tries not to crack when he says it. "Okay." 

"We can still be friends after this." 

Bokuto scoffs to himself. He himself knows that things couldn’t go back to the way it is. Not only that, Bokuto doesn’t think he can see him as a friend after this. 

But he can’t afford to lose him again. He repeats, “Okay.”

Bokuto takes it upon himself. "You may leave." 

"Okay." 

The tears can't seem to stop when he hears Akaashi’s footsteps. Bokuto stares silently at the window, trying to keep his composure as Akaashi prepares himself to leave. 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi calls and Bokuto doesn't bother to turn around. He continues to stare at the view and Akaashi sighs when he knows that he isn't going to answer any time soon. _"Your three-month play date subscription ends now. Please don’t forget to leave a rating on the service and play date on our website.”_

“Don’t,” Bokuto says as he shakes his head. His cheeks are getting wet from the amount of tears that he had just shed.

He bites his lip as Akaashi continues to bid his farewell. The robotic voice makes him sick to the core. 

_"Should you have any inquiries, contact us at 801-805-PLAY-DATE. Thank you for choosing play date and we hope to see you again soon!”_

The enthusiasm in Akaashi’s voice is obviously forced. Bokuto doesn’t even have to look back at him to know that. 

After a couple of seconds of silence, Akaashi speaks up. "Thank you, Bokuto-san."

The least that Bokuto could do is say his farewell one last time. While he gathers himself to do so, it seems like Akaashi doesn’t wait for his answer and opens the door immediately. 

When Bokuto hears the door click, he breaks down. His whole body shakes involuntarily and Bokuto covers his mouth to silence his sobs. 

Akaashi is right. He did make the conditions clear before they started dating and Bokuto respected that. They didn’t overstep each other’s boundaries for the previous months and why did Bokuto have to mess it up on their last day? 

Why did he kiss Akaashi? And why did Akaashi kiss him back?

Bokuto knows it’s a mistake according to Akaashi. He’s already engraved it on his mind. As much as he wanted to accept it and move on, he wasn’t fully convinced. He couldn’t help but feel confused about the situation. Akaashi already made his intentions clear but what they did last night contradicted that. What they did felt so real and it hurt Bokuto that it wasn’t reciprocated? The way Akaashi spat those words to him felt like venom. 

How could Akaashi not feel any conscience at all? How could he enter his life and fuck him over without feeling an ounce of shame? Not only to him but also to his other clients? How does he have the nerve to brag about being a rank A play date? Is playing with hearts his forte?

Bokuto doesn’t want to care anymore. He had mentally prepared himself for this day. For the nth time, why did he expect something out of this? For this play date relationship to turn into something more? How delusional and pathetic of him.

As much as he despises this, he can’t control himself and cries until he can’t anymore. 

Akaashi left him and his heart like that. 

Bokuto feels hurt and alone. Just like the way it’s supposed to be. 

* * *

“Bo-kun, are ya sure ya don’t want us to come over later?” Atsumu asks for the fifth time today. “We- I mean, Sakusa could cook for us. We can spend the night together.”

After they checked out of the hotel, Bokuto, Atsumu, and Sakusa were dropped off in their place. Atsumu immediately knew what happened when he saw Bokuto’s bloodshot eyes and felt really guilty about it. As Bokuto’s friend, Atsumu wanted to cheer him up.

Now, the three of them are in the elevator and Atsumu is trying his best to comfort him. 

“Thanks, ‘Tsum.” Bokuto tiredly smiles. “I just want to be alone for now.” 

“Let us know if ya need anythin’, okay?” Atsumu says as he and Sakusa step out of the elevator. Bokuto nods and the door closes. 

“Just let him be for a while.” Bokuto hears Sakusa mumble before the door completely closes in front of him. 

When the two of them are no longer in sight, Bokuto sighs and rests his back on the wall, waiting for the elevator to arrive on his floor. 

The first thing that Bokuto does when he sets foot in his room is to head onto the bed and sulk. Bokuto doesn’t cry this time as he’s already physically and mentally exhausted. He’s just sprawled on the bed, trying to forget what happened. What he’s trying to do is to cheer himself up by remembering the team’s victory and his performance in yesterday’s game. 

Bokuto decides to take a long hot shower after. As he was trying to find his spare shampoo in the cabinet, he sees some scented candles next to it, causing him to roll his eyes. 

_“Scented candles are stress relievers, Bokuto.”_ he remembers that advice from him.

He takes the shampoo and slams the cabinet shut. “Stupid fucking candles.” 

How can he feel relieved when Akaashi was the one who bought that for him?

Bokuto then proceeds to do his laundry after. He spent his previous days in the team’s dorm so he wasn’t able to do his laundry on time. As a result, a stack of clothes occupies his basket, other pieces on the floor as well. Bokuto picks those up and tries to squeeze in his clothes so he could take all of it in one take. 

He carries the basket and takes it to a small area in his place where his washing machine is located. A couple of shirts once again falls from the basket on his way and Bokuto sighs in frustration.

Bokuto makes sure that he separates the colored and white garments first before he puts it inside the washing machine. Once all clear, he returns to the spot where his other garments fell. 

He sees the other pair of socks, his shorts, and his other shirt sprawled on the floor. Just as he is about to return and wash it, he almost misses the other piece of clothing in his sight. When he finally focuses on that piece of clothing, Bokuto almost cries. 

It’s Akaashi’s sweater from the night they ice skated. 

Bokuto plops down on the floor when he sees it. His heart starts racing again after these little things are reminded by him suddenly. It’s getting too much. 

He crawls quickly to grab the familiar sweater. The black sweater that Akaashi lent him. 

Bokuto forgot to return it to him due to his busy schedule. Seeing this sweater again brings him back to the night where Akaashi surprised him on an ice skating date. Where they held hands all night. 

“I forgot to return this to him.” Bokuto now feels like crying again as he inspects the sweater. 

He knows he shouldn’t do it. He knows that it will add salt to the wound. He knows that it will hurt him more. 

Bokuto does it anyway. 

He sniffs on the sweater and tears escape his eyes when he’s met with Akaashi’s scent. Even though it’s been a week, the familiar lavender scent is still strong and that makes Bokuto hold onto the sweater tightly. He feels his chest getting tight as he longs for him.

"Stupid fucking sweater." Bokuto wipes his tears. 

Bokuto thought that he’s okay now. Who knew a sweater was the trigger?

His laundry waiting to be washed is forgotten. Bokuto doesn’t have the energy to do anything right now.

Instead, Bokuto calls it a night and heads to bed early wearing Akaashi’s sweater. 

Bokuto knows it’s a pathetic thing to do. 

Tonight, Bokuto sleeps with Akaashi’s scent lingering in his bedroom, imagining that things went his way and Akaashi stayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed :)


	14. fourteen

Three days pass.

So far, Bokuto is getting a hold of it. It’s safe to say that he feels kind of fine now. Playing and focusing on volleyball helped him to refrain from thinking about what happened before. Bokuto also met up with his friends in his free time and hung out. He also met his parents during his short break, all equipped to drop the bomb. 

“Keiji and I broke up.” That was what he said and he swore he saw the change of face in his parents as if they lost a loved one. Believe it or not, Bokuto was impressed that he said it with such ease but those words were a result of consistent practicing in the mirror. He even opted to use that male’s first name for it to be more natural. 

His parents were saddened by the separation but Bokuto reasoned that it was a mutual decision since they didn’t have enough time for each other that eventually led them to fall out of love. Bokuto could have used a different reason and blamed Akaashi for the fake break up, but it would be petty for him to do so. Akaashi didn’t deserve to suddenly be stomped on just because he didn’t reciprocate his feelings. Besides, Bokuto admits that he himself was partly at fault and caused more damage. 

Fortunately, his parents understood and revealed they were happy that Bokuto was able to love someone worthy of meeting them. They hoped the best for their son and Bokuto ignored the lump in his throat as he remembered the time where he brought Akaashi as his fake boyfriend. It was hard to believe that it hadn’t been long since then. Time really flies, they say. 

Now that everything’s cleared up, Bokuto has only one more mission to accomplish.

Move on. 

Again, volleyball’s helping. He could easily go to the gym and exercise to let off some steam. That’s what he’s been doing lately, doing everything to get his mind off that male. Although there are times in which he is reminded by the little things and gets annoyed. As much as he loves baby’s breath so much, Bokuto threw it away if that means it will stop him from thinking about him. So are the scented candles. They also helped, thanks to Akaashi’s advice, but he bought a different set for the same reason— to not get reminded by him. 

It frustrates Bokuto that he’s really affected by his absence and it adds more fuel because Akaashi is probably out there having the time of his life and earning money by play dating again, whatever it’s called. 

It’s okay and it will be okay, Bokuto constantly assures himself. 

There’s just one thing. 

Bokuto doesn’t have the guts to return the (stupid) sweater. The smell of lavender has already faded but he can still feel traces of him from the clothing. The least he could do is return it to him. It would be unhealthy if the sweater stays in Bokuto’s place any longer. 

Considering his feelings, it would have been better if it’s mailed instead. He knows that all this hard work will go to waste if he meets him again in person because surely it would make things worse. Bokuto would contact and talk to him about it. It wouldn’t hurt, right? He intends to return the sweater that Akaashi lent. That’s it. 

True to Akaashi’s words from before, they agree on being “friends” and keeps his contact details rather than changing it every contract expiration. With that, Bokuto can somehow have some sort of contact with him even after the contract. They’re friends. He will have to respect it and not let his personal feelings get involved in the picture.

Damn it. Bokuto finds himself dialing Akaashi’s number. He decides that it’s much better to call than text since it won’t prolong their conversation. 

To his surprise, Akaashi answers. “Hello?”

Bokuto tries to sound as normal as possible. “Hey, Akaashi. I still have your sweater. Is it okay if I—”

“Akaashiii, who’s on the phone?” 

Bokuto stops speaking when he hears a feminine voice on the line. He proceeds to calm himself down and control his feelings. 

He hears Akaashi’s whisper even if it’s obvious that he put the phone away. “Just a friend, wait.” 

“Sorry?” Akaashi’s voice is clearer now. 

“Um…” Bokuto is about to punch himself from feeling uneasy. “See, your sweater is still with me and I was wondering if I could just mail it back to you.”

“No need.” Akaashi immediately answers and that takes Bokuto by surprise. “Throw it away, if you’d like.”

“Oh, okay.” Bokuto scratches the back of his neck. “I suppose you’re busy now, I’m hanging up.” 

Without taking the chance to hear Akaashi’s reply, he quickly ends the call. 

A sigh escapes from Bokuto’s lips as he plops down on his bed, heart beating rapidly. It feels like he has just finished an intense workout routine. The call exhausted him despite having Akaashi on line for less than a minute.  
It might not be noticeable, but he admits it. Bokuto misses his voice. He misses him.

His voice didn’t change but he can’t help but notice something a little bit different in his voice now that they’re no longer “dating”. 

So that’s it. Bokuto does not have any reason to contact him again unless it’s for friendly purposes. 

Bokuto’s too stupid to accept to continue being friends again after the contract. He’s pretty sure he can no longer gaze at Akaashi without feeling any sense of attraction. It would be pretty weird considering they dated for three months. 

It’s stupid of Bokuto to agree on being friends again after the contract. It may sound selfish of him, but he’s pretty sure that he can no longer gaze at Akaashi without feeling anything. It would be difficult to go back in time. They did date for three months. And slept together. 

Though he doesn’t want to lose hold of him again and he will respect and accept what they are right now. 

Then again, Bokuto has feelings to take care of. He doesn’t plan on contacting him again when he’s feeling like this. Bokuto has a pride to uphold. 

* * *

A week later, MSBY Black Jackals is in South Korea as they are invited for a friendly match there. It’s not the first time that the team has been invited to this sort of thing since this kind of match happens once in a while especially for a division one league. This excites the team because not only because they’ll get to play with international players but they're also going to spend a couple of days touring the country after that. 

It’s a good thing. Bokuto doesn’t have to mind the fact that they’re in a different country. He will be away from a particular person. 

Bokuto is interrupted by his teammate, Hinata, phone in his hand.

“Bokuto-san! You look so cool here!” Hinata raises his phone in level with Bokuto’s face. There, he sees his pictures from the photoshoot of his brand sponsorship. 

“Thanks,” Bokuto smiles. “I forgot that it was released today.” 

“Yeah! While we were at the airport, our manager commented that our social media page has been blowing up ever since.” 

That makes Bokuto laugh. He will have to check his accounts soon to see the fans’ thoughts. 

“Are you excited about the match?” Bokuto questions him. 

“Yeah, it’s my first time, actually no,” Hinata furrows his brows. “It’s my first time playing outside Japan, aside from Brazil, of course.” 

“Ah Brazil,” Bokuto recalls. “Do you miss it? I mean, you did spend a few years there.”

“I do, actually.” Hinata sighs. He proceeds to lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling. “At first, it was difficult to keep up with the language and culture. The sand was really hard to deal with but I loved it eventually.”

“I got homesick at some point, I guess? And oh, I met a friend there and he plays for an Argentinian league now! How cool is that?” Hinata doesn’t end there. “I met a lot of amazing people there and it really takes me back.” 

“Argentinian league, huh? That’s interesting.”

“Enough about me, Bokuto-san,” Hinata sits up straight and faces Bokuto. “How are things with Akaashi? I haven’t seen him around lately.” 

Just when he thought he could get away with it.

Bokuto forgot that Hinata doesn’t have any idea about it and he’s sure that he didn’t mean to ask him such a question. 

“Oh, Hinata,” Bokuto awkwardly laughs. “We’re… no longer together? I mean we weren’t really official from the start so…” 

“Wait, what? Really?” Now it’s Hinata’s turn to return the laugh. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up. I had no idea.” 

“It’s fine, Hinata. Atsumu set me up with him and things escalated from there.” 

“Oh,” Hinata says. “I saw you guys play one time when he visited our training and it was very cute.” 

Bokuto feels a little down as he reminisces the memory but laughs it off. “Ah, yes. It brings us back.” 

“Do you miss him?” Hinata suddenly asks. 

When Hinata sees his teammate’s eyes widen, he immediately apologizes. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ask something personal—”

“I do.” Bokuto drops his gaze. “I mean, it will pass.”

“I’m sorry to hear about that.” Hinata feels guilty at the sudden drop in the mood.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.” Bokuto smiles at him. “I want to focus on this team first.” 

* * *

Bokuto keeps his word and gives his all in the match. The team they are against is apparently one of the best in the country and surely the MSBY Black Jackals don’t want to disappoint. He plays the game like he’s doing his everyday routine with his eyes closed. 

Fortunately, the team wins in the three-set match. It was a close game, having to face deuces for all sets, but it was a good game nonetheless. The team would have to improve their games especially when they missed some serves from one of the players of the opposing team. 

They celebrate their victories in a nightclub. Few minutes into the night, the parties aren’t that different compared to Japan. Though if he really has to overlook the situation, this one’s wild. The vibe of the place and the energy of the people hype up the place. 

“Aye, Bokuto! Aren’t you going to dance?” He hears Adriah yell through the loud music playing. 

The heavy bass makes the whole room pumped. Even if the vibe is attracting him to hit it up on the dance floor, he decides it’s best to stay seated at the VIP area. With a delightful drink in hand, Bokuto would just be fine tonight. 

“I’m good here.” Bokuto answers and extends his arms on the seat, showing that he’s enjoying himself. 

“Okay, suit yourself!” Adriah says as he heads to the dance floor with the others. 

Bokuto nods and takes a sip from his alcoholic beverage, observing the crowd. Meian, Inunaki, and Hinata are dancing as well. Sakusa is never into this thing and dislikes big crowds, so he and Atsumu are in the bar drinking. Bokuto expected Sakusa to be in his current position since he would rather not make any physical contact with strangers. He guesses that Atsumu is good at convincing now that they’re just talking with drinks on hand. Impressive enough, Sakusa does look comfortable talking to Atsumu. 

In a matter of time, Bokuto has left his seat and stays at the bar this time. The bar in the VIP area is less crowded and more private. He prefers to distance himself from Sakusa and Atsumu because Atsumu’s evident flirting might ruin his night. Also, he would rather not be a third wheel.

There, men and women approach and recognize him despite the colorful lights in the club. Bokuto is flattered by the sudden acknowledgment. Even if English is not Bokuto’s expertise, he definitely could tell that flirty words are exchanged. After a while, Bokuto politely excuses himself from time to time and avoids interaction with others before he could do something unexpected. The alcohol is starting to act up in his system.

Bokuto feels much better because of the alcohol and joins the rest on the dance floor.

* * *

“Whose idea was it to go clubbing the night before our flight?” An annoyed Sakusa catches everyone’s attention. The waiting lounge they’re in is empty and Sakusa might as well yell like he’s still in the club. 

“Don’t be a bummer, Omi-kun!” Atsumu nudges him with a smirk on his face. “Didn’t ya enjoy last night? You were really cute and clingy when you’re—”

“Okay, enough.” Meian cuts him off. 

“Come on!” Hinata assures them. “I had fun. I forgot to mention, their meat is also as good!” 

“I have to agree,” Sakusa says and massages his forehead to ease his headache. He removes Atsumu’s arm clinging on him and stands up. “I’m going to the bathroom, so please excuse me.” 

They finally board the plane after a while. As much as Bokuto finds their conversation in the airport entertaining, he couldn’t face them. It must be the alcohol from last night or maybe something else. 

“Bo-kun, ya alright there?” Atsumu speaks up in the middle of their flight. “Ya look weird.”

Meanwhile, Bokuto rests his face on his palms after Atsumu recognizes his odd behavior. He’s too frustrated to answer Atsumu immediately.

Good thing Atsumu is sitting next to him. All ready to hear his ranting. 

Bokuto sits up and faces Atsumu. “I fucked up.” 

“What?”

“I think… I think…” he lets out a sigh. “I think I drunk texted Akaashi?” 

“Oh man, ya texted a Japanese number while yer not in Japan. That’s gonna charge yer phone bill.” Atsumu shakes his head. 

“Atsumu, I texted Akaashi.”

“Right.” Atsumu answers. “What did you text him, anyway?”

Bokuto gives him his phone and Atsumu quickly checks the texts.

**[to: Akaashi] 2:16 AM: akaashsi**   
**[to: Akaashi] 2:16 AM: hey!!!!!!**   
**[to: Akaashi] 2:17 AM: i thinj imm drunk**   
**[to: Akaashi] 2:18 AM: ijustbwant to say that i msis u**   
**[to: Akaashi] 2:18 AM: i mius yo*****   
**[to: Akaashi] 2:18 AM: I MSISS YOY**   
**[to: Akaashi] 2:20 AM: i knw u dint feel the same**   
**[to: Akaashi] 2:21 AM: but iwill wait fornyou**   
**[to: Akaashi] 2:25 AM: im rllyy happoy to b ur friend**

“Atsumu, please tell me I’m just seeing things.”

“Ya aint,” Atsumu continues scrolling a couple of messages from before. There, he sees messages that were definitely not drunk texted. “You’re still in touch with him, huh?”

“We don’t talk that much,” Bokuto groans and takes his phone. “I text him to see what’s going on with his life and he doesn’t respond.”

“Even if he does, it’s… dry? I don’t know, Akaashi’s always formal but it makes me feel that he’s not interested to talk.” Bokuto adds and massages his head to relieve his headache. “Now, I drunk texted him at 2 AM! I hate myself, this is so embarrassing and frustrating.” 

Atsumu just sighs. He does agree that Akaashi is not interested based on his replies. “The damage has already been done. Just apologize to him.” 

“I know. Still, it’s embarrassing. I probably made him uncomfortable now.” 

Bokuto again buries his face on his hands, unsure what to do with this. 

“Ya know, I still feel guilty about this.” Atsumu breaks the silence. “I’m the reason why this happened.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, ‘Tsum? Stop apologizing. It’s okay.” Bokuto repeats. Ever since the contract expired, Atsumu has been apologizing nonstop. No matter how many times Bokuto has already accepted his apology, even when the play date was still ongoing, Atsumu didn’t stop. 

“Okay, I really am sorry.” Atsumu apologizes and Bokuto nods. 

“I think I’m going to give up.” 

“Huh?”

“I’m going to give up.” Bokuto looks down and scrolls their text messages again. “Things are not going the way it should be. Akaashi probably said that we could still contact each other because he felt guilty to see me crying.” 

“I’m just… I don’t see any point in trying? I’d be lying if I said that I see him as a friend. I don’t think I can face him without feeling anything toward him.” 

“‘Kay then, if ya think that’s the best.” Atsumu pats his back. “But at least have some sort of closure? So ya don’t have to feel burdened anymore.” 

“Yeah, ‘Tsum. I think we should have a proper closure. I’m not sure if we ended on good terms.” Bokuto answers. “I did cry like a baby in front of him, god, another reason to be embarrassed.”

“Hey, yer feelings shouldn't be invalid!” This time, Atsumu shakes his shoulders to bring him back to his senses. “If ya think ya made the right decision, then I’ll be here to support you.”

“Thanks, Atsumu.”

“I thought Akaashi was something else, ya know? I thought he liked you.” Atsumu admits and that makes Bokuto sadder. “I thought that there was somethin’ more between ya two? I guess he was a really good actor then.” 

“Don’t make it harder than it already is.”

“Sorry!” Atsumu raises his hand in denial. “Just my observation.”

Bokuto nods in response and Atsumu has more to say. “Once we arrive in Japan, contact him, alright? Tell him that you’re gonna distance yourself. Tell him how you really feel. Then delete his number, block him, and move on.” 

“You say it as if it’s an easy thing to do.” Bokuto sighs. “But I will. Thank you, Atsumu.”

“No problem.” Atsumu answers. “You’ve been sad lately, I don’t want to see ya like that.”

“No, Atsumu. You were worse than me because you tripped in front of people at the fan meeting.”

“I’m going to pretend that ya didn’t say that.” 

* * *

This is it. 

Bokuto is finally going to do it. 

He hates how nervous he’s feeling right now. It’s a simple task.

According to Atsumu, he will call him, tell him how he really feels, end the call, delete and block the number, and move on. Bokuto’s been contemplating if what he’s going to do is right. There’s now a big possibility that things won’t go back the way it is and he might lose Akaashi again. He isn’t certain that they could maintain their friendship after that. 

Akaashi’s contact has been on his phone screen for a while now and all Bokuto does is stare. The only thing left is to press the call button. It’s only the first step and he’s already having a hard time. What more if he’s on the call with him?

It doesn’t matter if he ends up calling at the wrong time again. Akaashi may be in the middle of a date if he calls. Bokuto decides to call him while he still has the courage. 

This time, he doesn’t practice like when he told his parents about the breakup. Bokuto will let his mouth do its thing. Whatever words come out of his mouth, Akaashi better understand all of it and Bokuto hopefully won’t regret it. 

It might sound selfish of Bokuto, but he’s tired. He’s becoming desperate over someone who doesn’t feel the same.

Akaashi already made it clear and Bokuto knows that. He knows that. 

If Akaashi says the same things from that day again, he will accept it. 

If Akaashi agrees that they shouldn’t contact each other again, he will understand.

If Akaashi doesn’t fight for this, he will let go. 

Bokuto will try again. If Akaashi couldn’t find any worth in him, then what choice does he have? 

One last try, and he will let go. 

With a deep breath, he presses the call button. His thumb feels heavier now.

The sound of ringing is agonizingly long. Bokuto is starting to lose hope when no one answers.

After a few more rings, someone picks up.

“Hello?”

“Akaashi, it’s me.” Bokuto immediately says. “I’ll make this quick.” 

He doesn’t wait for Akaashi to answer. “Firstly, I would like to say sorry for flooding you with messages. I was drunk and I didn’t realize I sent it to you. It was embarrassing and it wasn’t my intention to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I also wanted to say thank you for the past three months. I don’t think I said this on our last day but I really am thankful that I met you again. I enjoyed being with you and your presence. The whole thing felt so real and I know you hate clients like me who overstepped but believe me when I say my feelings for you are real. I kissed you not because we were in the moment, Akaashi. I kissed you because I love you.” Bokuto gulps. He makes sure that his voice doesn’t crack throughout the call. 

“Next, this is probably going to be the last time I’ll contact you.” Bokuto takes another deep breath. “I’m going to, uh, give up on you.”

“Look, Akaashi,” Another breath. “I’m happy that you said that we could still be friends after this but I don’t think I can ever see you as a friend again.” 

Bokuto sadly laughs. “It’s been hard for me.”

“I was willing to wait, Akaashi.” he pauses. “But to know that you’re still working as a play date, it has finally hit me that what we had doesn’t have any meaning to you. It seems like it didn’t faze you at all.” 

“I thought… I thought I had the chance.” At this point, Bokuto is trying to control his tears and steadying his breaths. 

He removes the phone from his ear to see if the call is still ongoing. When Bokuto sees that it still is, he continues. “That’s why I’m stopping. I don’t see the point in waiting when you’re still dating people. I have no right and am in no position to feel like this, but it hurts me to see you with someone else, Akaashi.”

“I guess you’ve become natural in this job.” Bokuto forces out a laugh. He clenches his fist to ease the throbbing pain in his chest. “I’m going to give up. I can’t do this anymore. I’ll block your number after this.” 

“Thank you for everything, Akaashi.” he smiles and wipes his tears. “I love you.” 

Bokuto covers his mouth to silence his sobs. He didn’t expect those words to come out smoothly. 

He waits for a response, just in case. 

“I... I understand.” 

Bokuto slightly gasps at his answer. 

That’s it?

He waits for a while to see if he says anything else. Nothing follows after.

With that, Bokuto ends the call. He quickly blocks his number and throws his phone away. 

He suddenly starts crying again as if he’s reenacting the scene in the hotel room. The whole thing hurt him so much. He could not bear the pain he’s been holding in. 

Instead of feeling relieved that he poured out his emotions, why does he feel disappointed? It mentally and physically exhausted him. Did Bokuto expect something else? Did he want to make him realize something? At this point, all Bokuto did was expect something else. It’s so fucking pathetic.

That response itself is enough closure. 

What choice does Bokuto have? Akaashi made it clear again. 

Now that everything is settled,

Bokuto will understand. 

Bokuto will accept it.

Finally, Bokuto will let him go. 


	15. fifteen

Since then, Atsumu has been visiting Bokuto nonstop. 

Atsumu is surprised when he finds out that Bokuto had finally called Akaashi and decided to end it just like that. Atsumu remembers that his friend felt guilty and selfish but Atsumu, being a good friend, assures him that all will be alright. 

“Akaashi didn’t say anything after that? He just told you that he understands?” Atsumu confirms and Bokuto disappointedly nods as if he’s hoping that Akaashi would regret saying that. 

A long sigh escapes from Atsumu’s lips and comforts him which ends up Bokuto burying his face on Atsumu’s chest. Bokuto looks different and  _ fragile  _ in this current state. This results in Atsumu closing the gap between them by hugging him tighter, not minding the wetness on his chest.

On the other hand, Sakusa may not show it, but he’s just as worried. Even if his teammate’s energetic and carefree personality irks him sometimes, seeing him so gloomy is a new sight for him. Sakusa lets his partner do the comforting while he does the cooking in the kitchen. 

After Bokuto has calmed down, Atsumu stands up from the couch and approaches Sakusa in the kitchen. “Whatcha cookin’?” 

Sakusa looks up from the ingredients laid out on the table. “I’m not sure.” 

In fact, Sakusa is not sure what dish he should do tonight in the hopes of cheering his friend up. Should he go for ramen? He is uncertain.

Sakusa calls Bokuto’s name to get his attention. “Are you craving something?”

Bokuto replies. “Not really, just make something good.” 

“Alright then.” 

Sakusa suddenly shoos his boyfriend as he starts preparing tonight’s dinner. “Stay with him. I’ll be fine here.” 

Atsumu nods and joins Bokuto on the couch again. The sun should be setting soon. 

Atsumu nods and joins Bokuto on the couch again. He sees that Bokuto is on his phone checking his social media accounts. Before Bokuto could dig in deeper and get reminded by the guy who caused this, he interrupts. “Bo, do ya wanna watch a movie this time?”

“Sure.” Bokuto glances at him. “You go pick.”

It’s been like this for two days straight now. They think that it’s best to make him feel better by watching something. A familiar film was chosen last night which alarmed Sakusa because Bokuto might get sadder than he already is. 

“You should’ve chosen something else, ‘Tsum.” Sakusa whispered, the start of  _ Whisper of the Heart  _ playing in the background, “Bokuto told us that Ghibli reminded him of Akaashi.”

“Shh, don’t say his name.” Atsumu quickly replied knowing that the name is prohibited to say. “He chose the film. It’s okay. Let him cry his eyes out if it happens.”

True enough, Bokuto did tear up in the middle of the film. Bokuto laughed and wiped his tears. “Sorry, I was reminded of something.”

The three of them knew that it was because of Akaashi. 

Now, the safest option is to choose a series that would hopefully cheer him up. Hopefully, this show will make Bokuto invested so that they could binge-watch it to get his mind off things. He tries to choose an appropriate and lighthearted show to watch.

Atsumu hums while he scrolls through the show recommendations on the television. “How about  _ Friends?” _

Bokuto mumbles  _ okay  _ and Atsumu takes it as a sign to press the play button. The television in front of them shows the pilot episode of the said show. Atsumu doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around him and Bokuto makes himself comfortable in the process. 

Atsumu whisper yells at Sakusa who is secretly sending him glares from the kitchen. “Love ya!” 

The two of them sit comfortably on the couch as they watch the events unfold.

The next time they visit, they struggle to get Bokuto out of bed. 

“It’s no use,” Sakusa comments and pokes his back to wake up. The two of them are trying to wake him up. “I can’t touch him anymore.”

“Come on, Bokuto!” Atsumu shakes his shoulders and Bokuto doesn’t try to move. “Let’s go out!” 

“Don’t wanna third wheel…” Bokuto sleepily mumbles with cheeks pressed on the pillow. 

“Pleaaaaase, Bo-kun,” Atsumu begs. “Sakusa will treat us today!”

Sakusa huffs with arms crossed, watching Atsumu attempt to convince him to go out. “We’ve never talked about this.”

“Hush,” Atsumu whispers and continues to wake up the sleeping figure. “Please! You’ve been sulking around here. Let’s spend time together!”

“Also,” Atsumu continues and tugs on the fabric that Bokuto is wearing. He furrows his brows as he recognizes that it’s Akaashi’s sweater. “Didn’t ya tell me that ya threw this out? This sweater looks ugly on ya.”

Bokuto sits up on the bed and glares at Atsumu. He inspects the piece of clothing and smooths the creases out. “Hey!”

“Okay, there ya go.” Atsumu claps and pulls his arm as an attempt to get him out of bed. “Please, Bokuto.”

Bokuto closes his eyes and sighs. “Fine.”

“Just give me half an hour to get ready.” 

As much as Bokuto would rather not third wheel with the couple, he does miss going outside and doing stuff that is not volleyball. He could’ve used his free days to do this instead of isolating himself in his room. Bokuto spent most of his break just in his place or at the gym. 

It was Atsumu’s idea to go shopping as usual. So far, they’ve visited every clothing store on this floor. Sakusa had to stop Atsumu from impulsively buying clothes because it looked nice, saying that it would be practical to wear athletic wear instead. Sakusa only bought a new pair of shoes.

Just like Atsumu, Bokuto ended up with a good number of clothes that he could wear in or out of training. 

When Bokuto thinks that shopping for two hours is already enough, it’s not.

“Who says no to desserts?” Atsumu questions when Bokuto is already exhausted from walking in and out of the stores. “We’ll go home after this, alright?”

Bokuto gives in anyway after some thinking. It’s not that they get to eat sweets often, especially with the strict diet that they are supposed to follow.

Bokuto suggests buying milkshakes instead and the two agree immediately because they haven’t had one for who knows when. It’s better than having ice cream, as commented by Atsumu. 

They reach their tables with their choice of drink. Sakusa and Bokuto end up getting the same flavor, vanilla, and Atsumu chooses chocolate. 

“Vanilla is very plain,” Sakusa comments after devouring his drink. “But this one’s pretty good.”

Bokuto hums in agreement. “I know, right? It tastes delicious.”

“Seeing ‘Tsum’s drink makes me sick,” Bokuto observes the large cup filled with chocolate. 

The three of them engage in a conversation with their milkshakes on hand. It’s mostly Bokuto and Atsumu talking and Sakusa joining from time to time when necessary. Sometimes, Bokuto wonders how Atsumu and Bokuto ended up together despite being opposites.

Both Atsumu and Sakusa are known in the volleyball field as early as high school. Atsumu held the top high school setter and Sakusa was part of the top three aces. For two people with such titles back in high school, it suited them. Apparently, their high school teams were against each other one time. Sakusa’s school, Itachiyama, won. That was the first time they met.

Come to think of it, Bokuto isn’t familiar at how the two of them got together. With all due respect, he adores their relationship. It was questionable at first because Atsumu was an extrovert and Sakusa being an introvert, which also added why he dislikes crowds and germs. 

Then again, love happens in the most unexpected ways. 

“Omi-kun, ya have somethin’ on yer lips!” Before Sakusa could reach for the napkin, Atsumu beats him first and wipes it with his thumb. Bokuto couldn’t help but notice Sakusa’s cheeks reddening by the act. “There ya go.” 

Bokuto looks away because he feels like a third wheel for the nth time today. 

_ “You know, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi smiled and rested his chin on the table. Bokuto sat there quietly, waiting for him to finish. _

_ Akaashi’s hand wiped the ice cream off Bokuto’s mouth. “If you’d let me such things as this,” _

_ He felt Bokuto slightly jump when his thumb made contact with his skin. Suddenly, Akaashi brought the thumb to his mouth and savored the vanilla. He made sure to have his eyes on Bokuto when he does it. “Maybe... you would rate me higher.” _

_ “Ugh,”  _ Bokuto suddenly groans and the couple in front of them stop to look at him. 

He buries his face on his palms and scratches his head in annoyance. “Oh my god.”

The noise Bokuto let out makes them slightly jump. Atsumu attempts to act normally while Sakusa sits with his head down, probably still embarrassed by what just happened. 

“Sorry, Bokuto!” Atsumu shyly says and peeks around to see if anyone is looking at them. Fortunately, they didn’t attract any attention. “Uh, we kinda forgot that we were here, hehe.” 

“No, it’s fine. I’m used to it.” Bokuto shakes his head and drinks. The sudden memory makes him sigh. “I just… nevermind. Let’s finish this.”

“Thanks for today, Bokuto.” The three of them are on the elevator going to their floors. Sakusa nudges Atsumu who is standing next to him. “Sorry, you also had to keep up with him.”

“It’s alright, I enjoyed today.” 

The elevator door opens and the two of them exit. Bokuto waves goodbye before the door closes. “Thank you.”

When they call it a day and Bokuto sets foot in his room, he sinks himself on his couch with a sigh. It was a simple hang out with his friends until he remembered  _ that _ . Until now, it frustrates him that something so small and unapparent reminds him of someone. Not to mention, that memory was from a few months ago. Bokuto has forgotten about it until a similar sight brought him back. 

Bokuto decides to take a shower so he heads to his room to gather his clothes. Once all set, he lays all his garments on the bed. He almost misses the sweater lying on his bed when he’s about to go to the bathroom. Another sigh from Bokuto as he takes it from the bed. He examines it, brushing his fingers on the fabric. It doesn’t make any difference from before but the familiar lavender scent is long gone after putting it in the laundry. 

He indeed lied. Bokuto did tell Atsumu that he threw the sweater away to remove any traces of him in his place. He was all  _ mighty and brave _ when he said it that led Atsumu to believe him. But he guesses that he’s all bark and no bite when he still has it in his hands. Now that he’s caught in the act, Bokuto might as well throw it away. 

A sad smile creeps up as he continues to fondle the fabric. He’s been holding himself back from throwing it away. He couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Bokuto must do this if he wants to. No, he has to. 

He then straightens the sweater on his lap and folds it, making sure that each movement is handled with care. Bokuto checks the piece of clothing one last time. It’s funny how this makes him yearn for him more. 

Instead of throwing it out, he pulls the bottom drawer of his sweater. Bokuto removes his other clothes and places the sweater at the bottom where he can't see it. He returns the discarded clothes to the drawer to cover it up. 

Maybe one day, he’ll see it again and laugh at how much he loved the owner of the sweater dearly. 

“Another step for me,” Bokuto says to himself and pushes the drawer back. The sweater is no longer in his sight. 

* * *

Both Atsumu and Sakusa don’t stop there. 

It’s usually Atsumu who frequently visits during their break. Sakusa tags along sometimes probably because of Atsumu. Even if it was out of force, Bokuto appreciates his presence nonetheless. Hinata also surprised him with a visit one time.

Bokuto has probably lost count to how many times they have visited. There were times where Atsumu stops by to bring him a dish that Sakusa made, he asks him if he wants to go to the gym together, or mainly he wants to hang out in his place.

“Sakusa and I should definitely buy a couch like yours,” Atsumu plopped himself on the couch as if he was the owner. Bokuto rolled his eyes at the comment. “I don’t mind if ya let me sleep in here.”

“We literally live in the same building, Atsumu.”

A day has passed since they had that conversation. Atsumu dropped by that day because he was bored and wanted to continue watching the show they started. According to him, Sakusa was in an important meeting, probably for another brand sponsorship.

Honestly, it seems like his place is becoming Atsumu’s second home because a doorbell interrupted him from doing his chores.

Bokuto wipes his sweat on his forehead. He was in the middle of mopping the floors and almost didn’t hear it because of the music playing in the background. “Again?” 

He pauses the music on his phone before heading to the doorway. Once he opens the door, he leaves it open for Atsumu to enter and proceeds to continue mopping the floor without glancing at him. “It’s a little slippery so be careful.”

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto almost drops the mop. He slowly turns to see the source of the voice. The man that he’s been crying over for the past few days is standing in his doorway. With his favorite flowers on hand. 

Akaashi, in flesh, is at his place. Akaashi.

“What… what are you doing here?” Bokuto couldn’t help but stutter in surprise. “How did you get in here?”

Bokuto doesn’t know what he’s surprised at. Was it because of Akaashi? Or was it because he was able to come to his place despite the tight security?

He closes the door behind him and Bokuto takes a few steps behind when Akaashi approaches him. “I had my ways.” 

Akaashi speaks up. “Can we talk?” 

Bokuto doesn’t reply and leads him to the dining area. Hopefully, his body shaking slightly won't be noticed.

Akaashi sits across from him and gives him the bouquet. Bokuto hesitatingly accepts it and looks down, affected by his presence. He weakly asks, “What are you doing here? Wh… why are you here?”

Before Akaashi can reply, Bokuto stops him. His eyes are still on the flowers. “I told you to stop buying these for me.”

“I was fired.” Akaashi answers. 

Bokuto looks up to him in shock. “What?”

“They fired me.” 

“Oh,” is all Bokuto can say. Deep inside, he feels slightly annoyed. What the hell is supposed to do with that information? “Sorry about that, I guess.”

Akaashi hums and silence fills the room. The atmosphere is so awkward for him because both of them aren’t saying anything. Was his intention to let him know about it? If so, Bokuto has already understood the message. Bokuto stares at the bouquet again to avoid any eye contact with him. “So, is that all? Or are you asking me to compensate or something?”

“Aren’t you going to ask why I got fired?”

“Trust me, Akaashi, I already know.” Bokuto scoffs as he tries to remember. “Rule one, skinship. Rule five, no personal feelings. Let’s get straight to the point, are you trying to guilt-trip me?”

Bokuto mentally hits himself because he unintentionally raised his voice. He was doing well, everything’s going fine, it feels like he’s back to square one and all of the efforts of moving on are wasted. Right now, his mixed emotions are making him act like this.

“I told them I fell in love with my client.” 

Their eyes connect suddenly. Akaashi stares at him sincerely and Bokuto’s breath hitches. 

“Bokuto-san, I know I’m the last person you want to see,” Akaashi takes a deep breath. “But please hear me out.”

On the other hand, Bokuto is still frozen in his seat, wondering if what he just heard is correct. 

“That night…” he starts. “I meant it. I kissed you because I wanted you too.”

“It was hard for me to act all normal when I left you there crying. It was really hard for me, Bokuto-san. I was a jerk.” Akaashi explains. “I was scared. I was scared of what will happen to us next. I was scared of falling in love.”

“I thought… I thought that maybe it was temporary that’s why I continued working. I didn't like getting attached. Then I read your interview, about the one with being in a relationship…” Bokuto recalls the interview he had for a magazine. “I realized that maybe it really was temporary. You said that volleyball was your top priority and I understood that.”

“So I continued with the job. I pretended that everything's okay. I admit that things have changed after and I couldn’t help but compare you to my clients. Bokuto-san, I couldn’t stop thinking about you and what we could've been if I wasn't so afraid.”

"What we had felt real and I was in denial." 

Bokuto bites his lip to refrain himself from crying. "Things took a turn when you sent me those drunk texts, to be honest. It made me rethink my decisions. But when you said that you were going to give up, I didn't want to stop you. You sounded hurt."

"I didn't know you still felt that way and I ended up saying nothing. I wanted to stop you but you sounded tired. I couldn't bring myself to tell how I truly feel."

“It was hard for me, too. I immediately reported myself to the agency and got fired that day. I tried contacting you but you changed your number. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn't reach out to you. I realized that I felt selfish but I wanted you to hear my side as well." 

“I had to beg Atsumu to at least let me talk to you. He declined at first but eventually helped me. Which is why I’m here.” Akaashi explains. “I was a coward. I’m sorry.”

"I don't care about that job. I don't want to be someone else's play date anymore." 

“I know you don’t want to do anything with me but,” Akaashi takes Bokuto’s hand. “I’d like us to try again.”

Akaashi caresses the back of his hand and Bokuto tries to hold it in. Everything was so fast that it was hard for him to comprehend. Akaashi sits there, waiting for an answer. 

Bokuto yanks his hand away from him and covers his face. “You fucking idiot!”

He sniffs and wipes his tears to calm himself down. Then, he stands up and hugs him. “I missed you, Akaashi. I missed you so fucking much.”

Akaashi was frozen at first but hugs him back.  He breaks the embrace and caresses his tear-stained cheeks. He giggles at him. “You’re crying again.”

“It was because of you!” Bokuto pouts and hugs him tightly. Akaashi continues to rub circles on his back as Bokuto continues to sob quietly. “I’m sorry I shut you off.”

“I don’t care now that you’re here.” Bokuto then rests his forehead on Akaashi’s. “I love you and that’s what matters.” 

This time, it’s Akaashi who pulls him for a kiss. Bokuto quickly reciprocates, hands rummaging his hair in instinct. They both give it all into the kiss. It’s just like that night, but with so much adoration and yearning now.

Akaashi deepens the kiss and Bokuto finds himself unable to resist. 

Bokuto missed this. His touch, his scent, him… 

It’s pointless to calm his racing heart. 

Akaashi is the first one to break and puts his hand on the back of Bokuto’s head, reassuringly stroking his hair. “I love you.” 

Those words felt so natural from him and Bokuto had to hold back his tears again because everything _finally_ makes sense. They admire each other for a while. Bokuto missed this. He didn't know how much he missed him until today.

Bokuto gives him one more kiss and chuckles. Akaashi smiles and Bokuto can feel his heart squeeze at the beautiful sight. His heart feels so full and happy. 

Bokuto runs his thumb on Akaashi’s bottom lip. “Stay.” 

Akaashi stares at him longingly, taking his beautiful features in. He already knows the answer now.

No more contract, no more rules, nothing is holding them back anymore. 

It’s no longer play.

“I’m all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go <333


	16. sixteen

Heavy breaths fill the arena. 

The team has just finished another round of intensive training for the night. From what Bokuto remembers, they will have to undergo the same routine for the rest of the week knowing that the season is coming up soon. The current routine doesn’t make much of a difference compared before as it usually consists of serving, receiving, blocking, and spiking drills. Although everyone seems to be more focused than usual. 

Now that they’re all done, it would be nice for Bokuto to teleport to his place immediately if possible. He’s been dying to see someone waiting for him back there. 

In the middle of their cooling down exercises, Hinata calls him. “Bokuto-san.”

“Yes?” Bokuto continues to stretch his other leg.

“Looks like someone’s been waiting for you,” Hinata whispers, afraid to cause such a disturbance to his other teammates. “Check the entrance.”

Bokuto leaves his gaze on his teammate and looks at the entrance. The arena is quite huge but his current position doesn’t give him a clear view of what Hinata was referring to. It takes him a second to recognize the person covering himself with pieces of equipment. 

His heart races when the familiar figure comes into the picture. 

Akaashi. 

Their gazes lock and Bokuto has to lower his giggles. Akaashi already knows that he’s caught yet he attempts to avoid his gaze. He tells Hinata that he has a good eye. 

Two more exercises left until they’re free for the night. It has come to the point that Bokuto would rather sprint out and ditch the final routine now that he feels less tired thanks to him.

“I was supposed to surprise you,” He can tell that Akaashi is in dismay because of the pout on his face. Bokuto chuckles and holds his hand as they exit the arena.

“You didn’t have to pick me up, Keiji.” Bokuto swings their interlocked hands as they reach toward the car. “I’m staying at our place tonight, remember?”

“I know, but I wanted to see you.” he sighs. “The paper I’ve been working on is stressing me out.” 

“You’ll be fine, I’m here now,” Bokuto reassures him. “I’m all yours tonight.”

It’s been eight months since then. Eight months since Akaashi showed up at his door and confessed everything. Eight months since the play date status no longer mattered. If Bokuto were asked, he didn’t expect that their relationship would get this far. Nonetheless, he’s glad that the two of them made efforts to keep their bond strong. It would almost be their anniversary if the three-month play date contract is considered. 

“Oh, I forgot,” Akaashi speaks, eyes still trained on the road. “I wasn’t able to go to the grocery store to buy food. We could go for takeout tonight if that’s alright with you? I know you’re tired.”

“It’s fine, Keiji. We could eat somewhere on the way. I don’t mind.” 

“Alright.” 

Four months into their relationship, it took a lot for Bokuto to finally ask him if Akaashi wanted to move in with him. Despite how comfortable they were, moving in was another progress in their relationship. Though at some point, Bokuto had brought up the suggestion because Akaashi had been practically living there. The dates in Bokuto’s place slowly turned to cuddling and staying over at the end.

The fact that Bokuto suggested it so randomly made him worry. He could at least try, right? He will respect Akaashi’s decision on that matter. 

On the other hand, Akaashi was silent. The thought of Bokuto offering him to move in was surprising. How ironic when Bokuto said that they should start slow at the beginning of their relationship. 

Akaashi accepted nonetheless, assuring that Bokuto didn’t have to worry about rushing things. They overcame the first stage in their relationship. Did Bokuto not remember the night they shared on the last day of the play date contract?

Besides, the university where he was pursuing his master’s degree was closer than his apartment. Being under the same roof as Bokuto was something he couldn’t decline either. It was a win for him.

Akaashi knew what he was putting himself into as he was aware of Bokuto’s tight schedule as a professional athlete. He knew that there were days in which he would only get to see Bokuto before heading to bed or the ungodly hours of the morning. Akaashi knew that his studies would require a lot of time from him. They knew that at some point that their schedules would overlap. 

The two of them knew that their relationship wasn’t just like any other relationship. 

That’s why when Bokuto called him that training would end earlier tonight and that he could stay at their place, Akaashi didn’t waste any second to pick him up from the training center.

While looking for a place to eat dinner, Bokuto forgets to tell him something important. “By the way, my parents want to meet you.”

Akaashi almost steps on the breaks in surprise. “Your parents?”

“Yeah, they said they will be in the area around next week. I think I’ll be free by then but I can postpone it if you're busy?”

His parents wanted to meet him? All of a sudden? “No, I’m fine with next week.” 

He hears Bokuto hum and takes out his phone, probably to inform them about it. Akaashi almost didn’t feel how tight his grip was on the steering wheel. 

The trip falls silent after.

“Are you okay?” 

The silence between them is starting to worry him. Bokuto initially thought that they were hungry at first but Akaashi acting not appetizingly catches his attention. 

He expected Akaashi to be as hungry but his bowl says otherwise. Akaashi’s the one who suggested eating here, then why is he not eating that much? “Is the food not okay?”

“No, Kou,” he immediately stops Bokuto from taking the menu to order something else. “It’s just…”

Bokuto has his eyes on him, confused. “Hm?”

“I’m nervous.” 

“Hm?” Bokuto repeats. “‘Bout what?”

“Your parents.” 

Bokuto gags. His answer is not what he expected. “Because of my parents? Is that why you’re worried?” 

Akaashi shyly takes a spoonful of his meal. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” With a sigh, his hand reaches out for his hair and ruffles it. It’s not a sigh of annoyance or frustration, Bokuto simply finds the situation adorable. “You’re cute.”

“Don’t,” Akaashi takes his hand that was playing with his hair and interlaces their fingers. The act makes Bokuto blush. No matter how many times this happens, he will never get used to Akaashi being direct.

“It’s funny,” Another chuckle from Bokuto.  _ “Weren’t you a play date?” _

He makes sure to emphasize the question. It really is funny for Bokuto. For someone to act all nervous as if meeting a stranger’s parents or pretending as a boyfriend wasn’t part of his job. No, Akaashi already  _ met  _ his parents. What’s there to worry about?

“They’re  _ your  _ parents.” Akaashi reminds. “It’s different.” 

Bokuto sighs once again. Meeting your partner’s parents is something to be nervous about. It will be the first time Akaashi  _ officially  _ meets his parents. It’s a different situation now. 

“Do you remember the time you met my parents?” Akaashi asks. 

Suddenly, panic creeps up his face after. He guesses that he understands why Akaashi is nervous despite meeting them before. But meeting Akaashi’s parents was a different story. Good thing that he’s almost done with his meal or else he would’ve lost appetite as well as he remembers what happened that night. 

It was five months ago when it happened. Bokuto stayed over at Akaashi’s apartment to accompany him while he was busy with his readings. However, Bokuto became particularly  _ needy  _ that night. He was craving for his touch all of a sudden.

“Keiji…” Akaashi shivered when Bokuto kissed the shell of his ear. An attempt was made to calm himself down as Bokuto started to plant kisses on his neck. While doing so, Bokuto’s hands roamed his body until he decided to caress his thighs. 

“Give me an hour, love.” Akaashi breathed in but that didn’t stop Bokuto from peppering his neck with kisses. The overwhelming sensation caused Akaashi to tilt his head to give him better access. The words on the book were slowly becoming blurry in his vision.

“You said that an hour ago.” Bokuto murmured, his lips were still on his neck. “You’ve been studying for hours now, take a break.” 

Akaashi sighed. He still had a few pages left to read until he was done for the night. A short break wouldn’t hurt. 

“Please,” Bokuto sultrily said. “I need you…” 

Akaashi squirmed in response when he felt Bokuto’s hand on his crotch. “It seems like you want it too.”

In defeat, Akaashi turned around and guided him to straddle his lap. A smirk didn’t leave Bokuto’s face after knowing he succeeded and quickly obliged. They didn’t waste their time and connected their lips, taking each other in. The male on Akaashi’s lap was more important than the workload on his desk.

Unstable breaths filled the room after the kiss broke. Akaashi pushed a strand of Bokuto’s hair behind his ear. “You must’ve felt lonely waiting for me to finish.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Bokuto’s thumb ran along Akaashi’s bottom lip. “It was a sight, really. Seeing you focused and all… It also got me feeling bothered...” 

“I suppose I could help you with that,” Akaashi answered. 

Bokuto grabbed his shirt for another kiss and Akaashi returned the favor. The current position wasn’t the most comfortable but it gave Bokuto the opportunity by grinding on him, Akaashi moaning into the kiss in response. Akaashi’s fingers reached for his hair and tugged at it as a sign of asking for more.

The kiss was getting more heated until a knock interrupted them. 

The kiss quickly broke and the two of them stared at the door confused. It was getting late at night and Akaashi didn’t invite someone or order something. Who could be here at this hour?

“Keiji, dear?” A soft voice was heard from the other side. “Are you home?” 

“Fuck,” Akaashi gently removes Bokuto on his lap and checks himself in the mirror. From the reflection, he could tell that Bokuto was confused. “That’s my mom.” 

It was Bokuto’s turn to curse. 

Until now, the memory didn’t fail to make them fluster. It was embarrassing to think that they had to act as if nothing happened in front of Akaashi’s parents. To suddenly meet his boyfriend’s parents at the wrong time, it  _ alarmed  _ them. Thankfully, they didn’t have a spare key with them, or else they would have witnessed them caught in the act.

“Oh god,” Bokuto massages his forehead. “Okay, I get it.” 

“At least this time, it’s not unexpected,” Akaashi adds.

Bokuto tries to erase that moment from his head and smiles. “That was funny, though.” 

_ “It’s not.”  _ Akaashi grunts. “I’m going to pretend that didn’t happen.”

“Aw, why? I like them. Do they not like me?” Bokuto pouts. He remembers enjoying himself while conversing with his parents. They did get comfortable in his presence after talking to them. The extrovert in him helped him charm Akaashi’s parents.

“They do.” 

Bokuto sighs in relief. “My parents like you too. So there’s nothing to worry about, okay?”

“Okay.”

Bokuto pushes the bowl towards his direction. “Now, eat.” 

* * *

A few days later, Akaashi wakes up to a delightful smell from the kitchen. It takes another second to realize that Bokuto’s behind all this. His back faces him as he cooks something on the pan.

The sight is foreign and surprising for him. In their relationship, Akaashi handles the cooking despite the pleas coming from his partner. It’s rare for Bokuto to use the kitchen due to his limited knowledge which explains why he used to prefer takeouts. Although Bokuto does use the kitchen sometimes as long he doesn’t cause any accidents. Fortunately, it’s good to say that the kitchen is still a safe space. 

Trying not to disturb him, he takes an unused cup and pours water in it. “Good morning.”

“Oh, you’re awake!” Even early in the morning, Bokuto still has the energy to kiss him. He goes back to the stove and continues cooking the egg on the pan. “Breakfast is almost ready. Give me a sec.”

“Sure.” Akaashi leans on the counter and admires him. “It's nice to see my boyfriend cook breakfast.”

Bokuto glances and smiles. “I should do this often.”

“Nah, I love cooking for us.” Akaashi answers. “You look good in my sweater by the way.” 

He chuckles. “I woke up early to jog but it’s raining so that’s why I’m cooking instead.”

“I figured that you were tired since you slept early last night, I wanted to cook for you too.”

“I love you.” is all that Akaashi can say. Not because Bokuto’s the one who’s cooking today, he feels as if he needs to constantly remind Bokuto that he  _ loves  _ him. He’s become a natural at it.

Again, Bokuto will never get used to this. It has become a normal reaction from him for his heart to race whenever Akaashi says those words. Bokuto says it back as well. “Love you more.” 

* * *

“I wish you were here with me.”

Saying those words is cheesy coming from Bokuto. Although he believes that those words are enough to explain what he’s feeling right now. Longing. The vacant space beside him is making Bokuto miss him more. 

He hears the black-haired male sigh on the other end of the line. They’ve been on call for approximately five minutes and the atmosphere between them quickly turns into a sad one.

“I miss you too,” Akaashi says. “So much.”

The last time they saw each other was about three weeks ago. It turned into a long-distance relationship at this point. It’s not the first time this has happened today, but this time when they are busy and tired, they can’t help but miss each other more than the usual.

The reason why they haven’t seen each other for weeks is because Bokuto is participating in the Olympics along with the other Black Jackals players. He’s been residing with his new teammates and training with them as they’re against international teams.

“You’re coming tomorrow, right?” 

Bokuto asked Akaashi last week if he could attend tomorrow’s match. The event lasts for almost more than a week but Bokuto only asked him to watch him in this one. 

“Yes, Kou,” The vacant space beside Akaashi allows him to roll on the other side of the bed. He ignores the empty feeling on his chest. “You know I always try to attend your matches. I’ll be there.”

A sigh of relief comes out from Bokuto. “That’s good. How’s the paper you’ve been working on?”

Their contact lately hasn’t been the most consistent. Not only Bokuto is busy but Akaashi is also working on his final requirement. The only time they only get to call each other is when the sun is already down.

“I have one more consultation soon and I’ll be done.” 

“I’m proud of you, Keiji,” Bokuto says. “You’ve worked hard.”

“Thank you. Also thanks for keeping me sane.” Akaashi laughs and Bokuto does the same. Even if Bokuto doesn’t completely know what Akaashi’s been working on, he’s glad that he helped him in that process.

Akaashi was busy with his requirements and Bokuto took the opportunity to take care of him by giving him the best meals and making him coffee. That was the least that he could do. He’s thankful that Sakusa gave him cooking tips and lessons in secret.

“You know, my consultation was supposed to be tomorrow. Though I had my ways and my adviser accepted my request to postpone it since I was ahead of my schedule anyway.” Akaashi recalls the time when he found out that the two events overlapped. It was hard to choose between the two.

His idea was pretty much unrealistic but Akaashi had to try and appeal for a reschedule. Even if it would give him a bad image for putting his personal matters first, he couldn’t miss his game. “I told my adviser that I couldn’t make it because you were playing tomorrow. She accepted.”

“Wait, why?” Bokuto is interested. “I would’ve understood if you couldn’t make it tomorrow.”

“No,” Akaashi immediately replies. “I want to support you and I miss you a lot. I wouldn’t miss your big match.” 

Thankfully, they’re on call so Akaashi doesn’t have to see him being a blushing mess. Akaashi continues, “I told her that we’re together and my adviser said that his son is a big fan of you.”

Akaashi laughs. “Well, what could I do? My  fiancé’ s a superstar.” 

“God, you’re cheesy.” Bokuto couldn’t stop smiling. “I can’t believe those words came out from your mouth.” 

“You love it.”

It’s been three years yet Bokuto will never get used to this.

“I can’t deny it.” Bokuto laughs. “I’m glad you’re coming tomorrow because I have a surprise for you.” 

“I will look forward to that surprise of yours then,” Akaashi replies. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” 

“Kind of. I’ve been in a match plenty of times but this one’s different.” A sigh from him. “I can’t believe I’m representing Japan. It’s crazy.”

“You deserve it.”

“I’m happy that I get to play my favorite sport and be with someone I love.” Bokuto smiles.

“Now, look who’s being cheesy here?” Akaashi comments and both of them laugh. 

They talk for a while until it’s time for them to go to bed. Bokuto feels better now that he heard his voice. 

“Good night. I love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll send you something quick after this.” Akaashi immediately greets him a good night before Bokuto could say anything.

A few seconds after the call ended, Bokuto receives a text from him. 

**[Akaashi] 9:56 PM: [image]**

**[Akaashi] 9:56 PM: Good night, Koutarou. Good luck on your game tomorrow.**

Bokuto clicks the image attached right after he reads the message. Curiosity hits him as he waits for the image to load. 

His breath hitches. 

It’s a picture of Akaashi. Wearing his MSBY jersey. 

Bokuto had to close his eyes and clutch his phone onto his chest to let it sink in. That was an unexpected good luck text from him. 

He then eyes the image closely to admire how beautiful Akaashi is. It’s a simple image, just Akaashi lying on the bed with his jersey on, and a cute smile on his face. That was it. Though it was too much for Bokuto to handle.

It’s usually him who wears his clothes and sends him pictures whenever they’re away from each other. (Not to mention, Akaashi could feel how loose his shirts have come due to Bokuto’s frame. He doesn’t mind.)

But this was definitely a surprise for Bokuto. The jersey hangs loose on Akaashi that his collarbone is peeking out in the photo. The small detail is driving him crazy.

“Beautiful,” Bokuto smiles as he saves the photo in his gallery. 

Today is the most awaited match in the Olympics. The arena is more crowded and more hyped compared to the ones he had attended before. Most likely it’s because the Japan team has been doing well in the matches and they’re few steps away before they obtain the title.

What makes the match more exciting is because of Japan’s opponent, Argentina. The opposing team has been a hot topic ever since the lineup was revealed. Their starting setter, Oikawa Tooru, was born in Japan and went straight to Argentina after his high school graduation that eventually made him a naturalized citizen there. He was from a powerhouse school in Miyagi but never made a name in the nationals. The Argentinian team having a strong roster is also a plus. 

_ “Number 4, Bokuto Koutarou!” _

Even if his cheers wouldn’t stand out among the noisy crowd, Akaashi gives his all for Bokuto’s introduction. His heart swells when he finally sees the person he’s been missing for the past weeks. 

He watches Bokuto approaching his coaches and teammates for a high five. 

Before he could step on the court with the other starting players, he looks at the crowd and searches. Akaashi keeps his eyes on him hoping that their eyes meet immediately. 

Another pound comes from Akaashi’s chest when Bokuto finds him amongst the crowd. Akaashi waves at him with the biggest smile but it quickly turns into a questioning one when Bokuto starts taking something out under his jersey. 

Suddenly, Akaashi feels his eyes slowly brimming with tears when he realizes that it’s Bokuto’s ring in the form of a necklace that he took out. With Bokuto’s eyes still trained on him, he puts the ring to his lips and kisses it.

The smile returns on Akaashi’s face when Bokuto mouths him  _ I love you  _ before joining his team. Bokuto isn’t able to see Akaashi’s reaction and hear his answer because the next player is being called. Despite that, Bokuto already knows his answer. 

Akaashi admires him from the stands as Bokuto plays with such passion overflowing in the court. 

Indeed, they both didn’t take the same path after high school. They don’t stand on the same court anymore. They were two completely different people outside volleyball. They were teammates that turned into friends. That was just the extent of it. Until they were suddenly dating.

Akaashi thinks that he hasn’t been thankful enough that his job brought them two together. He’s glad he left his job of being a play date because he finally found someone to stay with the rest of his life.

“I love you,” Akaashi mumbles as he watches Bokuto celebrating a point from his spike.

Even if Bokuto couldn’t hear him, Akaashi already knows the answer. 

“So was the ring necklace thing the surprise?” Akaashi asks.

“Oh yeah! I didn’t get it to show you but here,” Bokuto brings his right hand up for Akaashi to see. Akaashi gives him a puzzling look, not knowing what he’s supposed to do with his hand. Until the two letters engraved on his ring finger catch his attention.

_ A.K. _

“You got a tattoo on your finger?” Akaashi takes his hand as he inspects the ink. 

Bokuto nods. “I couldn’t wear the ring in my matches so I got your initials tattooed on me.” 

“Seeing your name on my finger whenever I play keeps me going,” Bokuto adds. 

Akaashi covers his mouth to hide his smile but the faint tint on his cheeks isn’t helping. “I think you’re the cheesy one here.”

“Maybe I am,” Bokuto pulls him for a hug and Akaashi wraps his arms around his neck. Then, Akaashi gives him a quick peck on his lips, his eyes brimming with tears again. “I love you.”

Bokuto connects their lips again. The kiss itself is enough of an answer.

_ “Ah, love,”  _ Atsumu comments and walks away before they can notice, hand in hand with Sakusa. 

  
  
  


**end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (everyone say thank you atsumu for setting them up)
> 
> so that concludes play date! :)
> 
> first of all, i would like to thank everyone who gave this story a chance! thank you so much for reading and leaving comments/kudos as well! it makes me vvv happy hehe
> 
> the writing process wasn't easy because i was inconsistent with my schedule. i didn't want to publish a half-assed work that's why it took days to revise and finalize before posting it :) thank you for being patient with me
> 
> i'm really happy with the outcome of this story :) it took me a while to finally come up with a solid idea (believe it or not, my first idea was a sugar daddy au lol) and include some twists in it! overall i'm satisfied and proud of myself hehe
> 
> again, thank you so much! <3
> 
> til the next work!


	17. announcement

(sadly, this is not an update.)

Hi everyone! It's miyatsumu. 

It's been almost twenty days since this fic's ending. At first, I planned to end this fic with chapter fifteen. However, I wanted to provide more BokuAka content and show their lives after the contract. Although I'm glad that I showed their timeskip lives!

I don't think I'll be able to thank you guys enough for the love and support the readers showed in this fic! It motivated me to improve and write. 

With that, I would like to announce that I will turn _play date_ into a series! 

This time, I'll be doing it with different pairings. Yes, pairings. As much as I loved _play date!Akaashi,_ I also want to apply this AU to different characters as well!

A little spoiler, I have two pairings to make this AU with as of the moment but who knows? I might do more in the future :)

Please bear in mind that I won't be publishing it any time soon! It's been really busy lately and I won't be able to do consistent updates unlike before because I have classes!

Also, these AU fics i'll be posting won't be as long as this one :( I think it would be around 1-3 chapters because of the limited time that I have for writing. 

I guess that's it! If you'd like to be updated with my future works, you can subscribe to my account so you don't miss it since I'll be posting it as a new work :) I'm still working on my schedule but give me until October or late October lol for the new fic. I have to do more revisions and stuff because I still have the outline in mind. 

Hopefully, I'll be able to share you guys what I'll be working on soon and you guys enjoy it! <3 

I'll delete this chapter once I post the next fic in this series. 

If you guys would like to request a pairing, don't hesitate to comment down below hehe :) (And if you don't mind, also comment your favorite part in this fic 4 future references) <3

See you soon!

Love, miyatsumu.

_**Update as of 11/1: I've already posted a lil sneak peek of my new fic!** _


End file.
